Médicaments
by migguy-24
Summary: Et si L voulait juste dormir, pour une fois... Classé T : Mort de personnage(s). Peut être ou peut etre pas ? Lorsque Light se reveil, ne recevant aucun appel du detective, allant au QG et qu'il trouve L dans son lit, le corps totalement froid et ne répondant pas aux appels de son nom, Light croit à une hallucination, mais le cauchemar lui semble bien réel... (chapitres 2 corrigé)
1. Tentative

Titre : Médicaments.

Résumé : Et si L voulais juste dormir... Pour une fois.

Les personnages appartiennent a Obha et Obata (L , le jour où tu m'appartiendra je ferai en sorte de te ramener a la vie comme Buffy)

Petite note de moi : Je me suis rendue compte que j'écrivais mieux quand je me glissais dans la peau des personnages... Bonne lecture. ;)

Petite note de moi 2 : Cela se passe avant le assaut sur Yotsuba, Light et L ne sont "plus" enchainés et on une relation (c'est beau l'amooooouuurr :3 )

Petite note de moi 3 : Je voulais pas le mettre rien que pour emmerder les homophobes, mais je me dit qu'apres tout autant prévenir. Relation entre mec ça vous parle... Oui, Non? Eh ben les AntiYaoi, déguerpissés... les autres si vous décider de restés, ça fait plaisir.

Ps : Préparez les mouchoirs (au cas où)

* * *

 **Médicaments**

* * *

 _Pov de L_

QG de L : 21h54 (L seul dans son siège)

L'équipe était déjà parti depuis un bon moment, je leur ai donner deux jours de congés et malgré que nous avons beaucoup travailler sur l'affaire Kira , rien n'avançais. J'ai vu les hommes partir un à un, j'ai demander a Watari de refaire le plein de gâteau et de bondon², puisque nous n'en avions presque plus et j'ai même ordonner à Light de foutre le camps d'aller se reposer et passer du temps avec Misa, en dépit de son insistance a resté. Je sais que Kira c'est lui. Mais je n'avais aucune preuve et même si j'en avais au moins une, aurais je encore le cœur de le remettre en prison? Tout ça à cause des chaînes, tout ça parce que je ne suis pas normal, tout ça parce que je suis tombé fou amoureux de son visage d'ange la première fois que je l'ai vu. Les chaines étaient nécessaires pour le surveiller 24/24 mais je ne pensais pas que cette chaîne allait nous rapprocher encore plus qu'on ne l'était déjà.

Light m'aimais ça c'est sur. Je voyais bien à ses yeux noisettes lorsqu'il les posait sur moi, je ne faisais presque pas attention (ou tentais de l'ignorer) mais je savais qu'au fond de moi je ne pouvait plus enfermé cet étrange sentiment, celui que l'on appelle Amour. Et puis un soir il m'a voler un baiser. comme ça, sans raison alors que nous avions quitter l'atelier. Il m'a plaquer contre le mur tenu mes poignets de chaque cotés afin que je ne puisse plus bouger et a pressé ses lèvres sur les miennes, je fut le premier a etre surpris. De plus, c'était devant le regard médusé de Watari (qui regardait la scène via une caméra de surveillance depuis sa chambre et qui m'avait réprimander par après). Je ne voulais plus ignorer ses sentiments, je ne voulais plus me cacher.

Nous avons commencés par nous faire des câlins, puis ça a été au tour des bisous, tantôt doux tantôt passionnés mais toujours donnés avec l'amour qu'il me portais, et puis... Il y a eu le soir ou je me suis offert tout a lui et lui tout a moi, loin du regard des autres et loin de sa petite copine, Amane-chan. Mais je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je suis fatigué de cette enquête qui n'en finit plus. J'ai bien résolu des cas extrêmes mais l'enquête sur Kira me fatigue au plus au point. L'homme que j'aime est mon principal suspect. Son père est le chef de la police japonaise et même sa petite copine qui est bien loin d être horrible physiquement, poursuit une carrière d'actrice et de mannequin. Moi dans tout ça ? Je suis horrible. Même si je suis le plus grand et respectable détective du monde, je me trouve hideux.

J'ai des cernes horrible sous les yeux, un dos courbé comme ce n'est pas possible et je n'ai jamais pris soin de mes cheveux car cela m'ennuie de m'en occuper. Parfois je me dit que je ne le mérite pas et que j'aurais mieux fait de resté caché dans mon coin. Je suis vraiment fatigué et je voudrais bien dormir. J'ai demandé à Watari de commander du Seroquel* et maintenant cette boîte est juste à côté de moi. Elle me fixe me nargue avec son contenu. Je l'a prend et je dirige vers la chambre. J'ouvre la porte et j'y entre. Je pose la boite de médicaments sur la table à côté du lit et part chercher une bouteille d'eau à la cuisine. Je reviens à la chambre.

Je pose la bouteille d'eau à côté des médicaments et me couche sur le lit et position fœtale. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de dormir je laisse passer 1h sans que la fatigue me gagne. Je regarde l'horloge sur le mur 23h06. Je voudrais juste dormir. Je me lève et commence a débouché la boîte de pilules. J'en prends une, la fourche dans ma bouche. J'ouvre la bouteille et prend une gorgée. Je l'a laisse ouverte où cas le sommeil n'arrive pas a gagner.

Et effectivement 30 minutes plus tard, je ne suis toujours pas fatigué. Alors je recommence. Je prend une pilule et boit un peu d'eau et me recouche. Le manège dure plus de 3h à tel point que j'ai pris une pilule toute les 10 minutes sans résultats quand la boite était a moitié vide. Vers 6h du matin la boîte est complètement vide ainsi que la bouteille d'eau. Je sens enfin la fatigue me gagné. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir plus de 10h sans interruption. De toute façon l'équipe ne devrait arrivé que le lendemain le temps de me laisser reposer. Et je m'endors profondément rêvant de mon criminel mignon.

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Maison Yagami : 7h du matin (Light a table entrain de prendre son déjeuner avec Sayu et sa mère)

Je n'ai presque pas dormis de la nuit à cause de L. En fait je n'ai PAS DU TOUT dormis de la nuit. Beaucoup de questions ce trottaient dans ma tête. Pourquoi est-ce que L à réagis comme ça. Que lui arrive t il c'est dernier temps. Est ce que on va enfin savoir qui est Kira? Pourquoi devons nous faire une pause. Il m'a même dit de foutre le camps et d'aller me reposer. Lui qui a toujours un visage de marbre. Tellement beau mais marbre quand-même, voilà qu'il nous donnait deux jours de congés.

C'était frustrant. Je lui pas parler de la nuit de peur de le déranger. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi en voyant qu'il pleuvait dehors j'ai eu un mauvais présentement. Comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Ma montre indique 7h30 je me décide à lui envoyer un message pour lui souhaiter bonne journée si tout va bien et lui dire que je l'aime. J'attends patiemment sa réponse et au bout de 10 minutes. lui renvoie un message en lui demandant si il ne voulait pas une petite gâterie et lui dire que j'avais faim et que je voulais manger un éclair. Tout ça accompagné d'un cœur et d'un smiley. 10 minutes passe toujours rien. Je commence alors à m'inquiéter. Je décide de lui sonner tout en gardant mon calme. Quelques secondes plus tard je tombe sur le répondeur...

Je commençais sérieusement a m'inquiéter a bout de la 5e fois. Je voulais entendre sa voix au bout du fil mais il n'y avait rien... Pas même un message vocal me disant de rappeler plus tard. Je me disait qu'il est peut être sorti. Je réfléchi un moment. _Non c'est illogique. Si il aurait été dehors, la première chose qu'il aurait fait est de venir ici, ou encore de m'appeler. Peut être qu'il dort._ Du grand n'importe quoi. _L dormir? Le plus grand détective du monde qui tombais dans un sommeil profond avec des rêves, lui qui restait éveillé h24?_ Je devais savoir ce qui se passais. Sans plus attendre, je finissais mon déjeuner et je m'habillais vite fais pour aller rejoindre le QG. Je dis au revoir a papa, maman ainsi que Sayu et je partis.

Il me fallut plus de 20 min pour arrivé au QG, les rues étaient pleines a craqués a cette heure ci, surtout qu'en période scolaire la plupart des personnes que je croise sont des étudiants de mon age. J'arrivais enfin devant l'immeuble et vis Watari avec un sac apparemment pleine de cochonneries, que Ryuzaki va dévorer, qui s'apprêtait a entré. Je le suivit discrètement pour ne pas me faire repérer. Après tout, d'après L, je suis toujours le suspect numéro 1 de l'affaire Kira. Et il ne fait en aucun cas que papa-flingueur voudrait absolument me descendre si il savait que L et moi avons plus que des calins et des bisous. Je le suivit discrètement...

A l'intérieur du QG (Watari prend l'ascenseur et Light monte au escaliers)

La course contre la montre était lancé. Watari n'avait pas l'air de remarqué ma présence lorsque je suis entré dans l'immeuble, tans mieux, je ne préfère pas. Watari m'avait toujours lancé de mauvais regard lorsque j'ai commencé a enquêter avec L. Je ne savais pas vraiment quelle mouche le piquait a ce vieux snock. Et depuis que j'ai commencer ma relation avec L, son regard me faisais mal a l'aise a tel point qu'un moment j'ai du me retenir de vomir. Comme si il avait une sorte de pouvoir sur moi et que je pouvais rien faire. pour l'en empêcher.

(Light arrive enfin a l'étage dans la salle de contrôle ou se tient habituellement l'équipe d'investigation.)

Je n'aperçois pas mon détective préféré dans le fauteuil où il a l'habitude de s'asseoir, je réfléchis en pensant qu'il y a alors 2 possibilité. La première c'est qu'il se trouve dans la cuisine en cherchant un énième gâteau et la deuxième c'est qu'il pourrait être dans "notre" chambre. J'ai choisi vite la deuxième option car les minutes passe comme des seconde surtout que je sais que la première chose que va faire Watari c'est aller voir L et lui donner la première part de gâteau qu'il choppera dans le sac. Je me dirige a pas rapide vers les escaliers que je monte 4 par 4. Je pousse la porte et traverse le long couloir. Lorsque j'arrive devant la porte de notre chambre, je suis a bout de souffle et mon cœur ne cesse de battre dans ma poitrine. Je reprend mon calme avec difficulté et frappe a la porte avec douceur pour savoir si il est là et pourtant je n'obtient pas de réponse.

J'ouvrais doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et j'y entrais. Je voyais L couché sur le lit de la chambre en position fœtal face la fenêtre. Je l'appelle et n'obtiens toujours pas de réponse. Je m'approche doucement et pose une main sur son épaule : aucune réaction. Je le secoue un peu en l'appelant encore et je commence a paniquer. _Pourquoi et il si froid?_ J'allais appeler de l'aide quand mes yeux se posèrent sur une espèce de boite et une bouteille d'eau vide. C'est pas vrai. Je panique encore et me perd dans la confusion. _Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait ça à coté de lui et pourquoi est ce que la boite est vide?_ Je rassemble peu a peu les pièce du puzzle. Je commence a comprendre son éloignement...

Ses distances, ses baisers absents, son éloignement à ne plus vouloir de moi, qu'il me disait que javais Misa et le fait qu'il nous a dit qu'on pouvait se reposer pendant deux jours... Jamais, il n'avait dit ça, jamais il nous a dit de nous reposer (a part quelques heures, la nuit). Mais je comprend tout maintenant... Il voulait se donner la mort, il voulait partir loin de moi. L voulait se suicidé. _Non, c'est impossible. Pas L. Pas mon amant. Pas le plus grand détective au monde, c'est impossible. C'est inimaginable. Je suis certainement dans un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller et on sera tous, moi, lui et toute l'équipe à la salle de contrôle travaillant sur l'affaire Kira. Je dois me réveiller._ Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. L'homme que j'aime n'étais pas mort, celui qui se trouvais là, couché sur le lit n'étais pas L.

Et pourtant... Ni une ni deux, je décidais de prendre mon téléphone pour appeler une ambulance et donner l'adresse exact du QG. Quelques secondes après mon appel, Watari est entré dans la chambre avec un plateau rempli (je suppose) de tout ce qu'il venait d'acheter pour L. Il m'a regardé avec son drôle d'air que je ne connaissais que trop bien, ce même regard qu'il me lance lorsque qu'il nous surprend, moi et L, lors de nos baisers fougueux. Si ses yeux pouvais tuer, je serais mort a l'heure qu'il est. Paniqué, je lui ait expliqué la situation. Je lui ai dit aussi pour l'ambulance. Ce vieux snock m'a dit de me calmer et que je m'affolais surrement pour rien. Je lui ai hurlé dessus en disant, en répétant pour la énième fois que je ne sentais pas le pouls de Ryuzaki, que son corps était glacé et que j'ai trouvé la boite a coté du lit en lui demandant ce que c'était...

* * *

 _Pov de Watari_

Je ne voulais absolument pas croire le gamin prétentieux qui se trouvais là devant moi. Light Yagami. Fils du chef de la police, élève exemplaire et SURTOUT suspect numéro 1 de l'affaire Kira. Il y a quelques heures tout allait bien et maintenant tout bascule. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas supporter cet adolescent... Depuis que L et lui se sont rencontrés, je le trouve changés. Je me suis juré de protégé Lawliet coûte que coûte et c'est pas un bête type de17ans qu'il va me dire quoi faire.

Je m'approchais doucement de Ruyzaki, j'y met deux doigt sur son cou et effectivement, son cœur ne battait pas et son corps était glacé. Je soupirais tendis que mes yeux ne quittais pas cet adolescent hystérique qui appelai sans cesse "sa" lettre et qui suppliais de se réveiller.

Je ne pouvais déjà presque pas supporter leur embrassades mais alors qu'il fessaient ces "choses" me répugnait au plus au point. Lawliet était gay ça j'en était sur (il n'a jamais fantasmé sur une seule fille depuis que je le connais) mais savoir que son premier "vrai" petit copain était le principal suspect de l'affaire Kira, il y avait de quoi être une bombe a retardement. Il met sa vie en danger, exposant ses sentiments la vue de tous. Combien de fois ne l'ai je pas ramassé a la petite cuillère alors qu'il s'était attaché a une personne? Combien de fois je lui ai dit de ne pas montrer ses émotions? Mais cette fois ci, c'est pire que toute les autres fois puisqu'il a décider de montrer ces sentiments à son futur assassin.

Je cessais directement mes pensées car j'entendais quelqu'un essayant de monter au étage, j'ai appuyer sur un interrupteur en ordonnant, a visiblement 4 personnes, de nous attendre au sous sol. C'est le seul endroit accessible au public.

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

L'attente de l'ambulance était longue et surtout très dure. Je tenais fermement la main de L entre les mienne a genou pres du lit en priant encore et encore qu'il se lève. Je ne voulais pas que Watari sans mêle mais vu qu'il était le "père" adoptif de L, il était le seul a être autorisé a entré dans l'ambulance et a les accompagnés jusqu'à l'hopital. Il sont arrivé un bon quart d'heure après que j'ai découvert son corps inanimé. N'étant pas autorisé a entrés, ils on du attendre et Watari m' a autorisé a le porter jusqu'a eux m'ordonnant fermement de ne pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec L. _Comme si j'allais faire quelque chose contre le seul homme qui a reussi à me donner l'amour et l'extase que je n'avais jamais eu jusqu'a maintenant._ J'ai porté L comme style de mariée et pris l'ascenseur accompagné de Watari. Ma vue se bloquait sur ce si beau visage. Un visage d'ange comme dirait les autres.

Je ne voulais absolument pas le lâcher mais hélas j'ai du faire face a la réalité lorsque nous somme arrivé au sous-sol là où se trouvait l'ambulance et ainsi deux infirmiers m'ont tenu par les épaules m'ordonnant de le lâcher tandis que deux autres avait pris un brancard en attendant. J'eu du le lâcher, je n'avais presque plus de force je criais en le lâchant et hurlais de douleur a Watari que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, de prendre soin de lui et de me dire quoi que soit si quelque chose lui arrivait. Je vis les portières de l'ambulance se refermé sur la vu de mon amour.

Maison des Yagami 9h

J'avais les jambes en compotes en retournant chez moi. Mes pieds ne voulaient plus tenir en place et ne répondaient presque pas lorsque j'en posais un, mes larmes coulait a gros flot et mon cœur ratait un battement toute les 5 minutes. J'étais devenu le contraire de ce que je suis habituellement, un zombie, un cadavre vivant n'ayant aucun sens, traînant le pas sans se soucier de ce qui se trouve autour de lui.

I peine quelques heures je pensais naïvement que tout aillait bien et maintenant... C'est comme si mon monde venait de s'écrouler sous une énorme avalanche de neige. Et la pluie n'arrangeais pas du tout grand chose de mon humeur. Je suis rentré chez moi avec plus de temps qu'il y en avait quand je suis parti. A croire que je m'étais transformé en tortue.

La première chose que je fit en entrant c'est d'essayer de pensé a autre chose. Mais le cœur ne m'aidait vraiment pas. Je ne vis pas Sayu, probablement chez une copine ou dans sa chambre, seuls ma mère et mon père on vu ma mine décomposé, ils m'on poser des tas de questions. A ça je ne leur répondait qu'un seul mot : Ryuzaki. Maman et Sayu ne comprendraient surement pas mais papa lui, je suis sûr qu'il commencerais a comprendre tout en posant encore des questions.

D'un pas lent je me dirigeais vers ma chambre... Le seul est unique endroit où je me sens bien après le QG. Je me suis recouché dans mes draps en repensant encore et encore au corps flasque de L. Je ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mes larmes coulaient encore plus que la pluie. J'espère que Watari fera de son mieux, je veux vraiment pas perdre L... Si jamais ça arrive, je n'aurais qu'une seule chose a faire...

* * *

 _Pov de Watari_

Le verdict est tombé. Arrêt du cœur, suicide par les médicaments. Au moment où ils on reçu l'appel c'était trop tard, les pilules c'était déjà dissipées depuis plus de 2h. Aucun battement de coeur, aucun souffle, aucune chaleur, aucune vie : voila ce que le plus grand détective de ce monde fut a ce moment là, mort. J'essaye de garder mon calme à mon pauvre petit cœur fragile. Les médecins l'ont mis a la morgue. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient fait tout leur possible pour le ramener mais cet espoir était vain. Comment annoncés aux autre enquêteurs que L n'étais plus de ce monde... Comment faire semblant que tout va bien alors que tout va mal. Et surtout comment faire pour que Mello et Near n'entendent pas ses horribles paroles :

L Lawliet : Mort au matin du 10 février 2006

* * *

²) Vous allez surement me demander : "Ouais mais il fait comment Watari pour acheter des gâteaux et des bonbons? A l'heure que tu as indiqué, les magasins sont fermés." Réponse : Il existe des supérettes qui ouvre jusque tard dans la nuit.

"Ouais mais comment ça se fait qu'il revient seulement le lendemain matin" Réponse : Je voulais le laisser un peu se balader en cherchant une supérette #Sourire Sadique# et puis c'est pas comme si je l'aimais pas mais j'ai fait exprès d'imaginer Watari en balade toute la nuit a la recherche de la seule supérette d'ouverte et qui se trouve... a plus de 500km de la région du Kantô.

*) Le Seroquel c'est un médicament pour dormir (d'ou le titre), les effets ne sont pas immédiat mais 30 min après, nous dormons. Il y a aussi des effets secondaires comme quoi que le lendemain, on se réveille avec la tête d'un zombie car on a du mal a bouger. Bon ok, j'avoue que la le zombie, c'est plutôt Light, mais c'est marrant non?

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(En coulisse)

L : Et bien merci... Moi qui pensait que tu voulais pas me voir mort, t'y va fort cette fois ci.

Auteure : Je n'y peux rien Lawliet, un coup j'ai l'inspiration et 5 minutes plus tard "Pouf", parti l'inspi et après ça part en c*******.

L : RAAAAH mais t'es chiante a dire mon nom, il n'y a que Light et Watari qui doivent le connaitre...

Auteure : ...Ainsi que t'es fans #Fait un clin d'œil a L#

Light : T'es franchement une salope de nous torturé comme ça. Attend un peu que je retrouve mes souvenirs et ma Death Note.

L : Et puis c'est quoi cette phrase là, au début "L le jour où tu m'appartiendra, je ferais en sorte de te ramener a la vie comme Buffy" , ça veut dire que tu a l'intention de faire en sorte que Light fait un espèce de rituel, que moi je me réveille dans mon cercueil en terre et que je n'aurais plus mes souvenirs si jamais j'étais a toi?

Auteure : Ouuuuiiiiiiiii. Ce serait une idée trooooop génial. Et puis, qui te dis que Light sera seul. #Sourire#

Light : Espèce de sadique...

Auteure : Tu m'appartiendras un jour...

L : Ouais ben, bonne chance. Tu est la 255 642e personne a me dire ça.

Light : C'est parce que t'es trop mignon, mon amour.

L rougit. Une voix se fait entendre. Moi, L et Light regardent de l'autre coté

Jalimya (ma meilleure amie grâce auquel j'ai découvert Death Note) : Ben et moi alors dans tout ça? Tu sais que je l'aime bien Matsuda et je voudrais bien qu'on nous voient.

Auteure : Désolée ma puce, tu ne sera pas avec lui cette fois ci.

Jalimya : C'est pas juuuuuuste. #Sort son épée#

Auteure qui s'enfouit. Jalimya qui donne des coups en tentant de bien visé sa cible. L et Light restent en coulisse.

Light : Bon on fait quoi?

L : A ton avis?

L s'approche de Light pour l'embrasser. Light rougit.

* * *

Et voila c'est finis pour le moment. Est ce que je continue la fanfiction ou est ce que je laisse comme ça? Suspence, suspence.. #rire de diablesse# :D


	2. Deuil

"Voila la machine est lancé, impossible de revenir en arrière maintenant. Et je préfère dire "Light" que Raito parce que Raito x Lawliet, ben... c'est moche. :o"

Disclaimer : Oba et Obata bien sur (les assassins de Lawliet)

Petite Note de moi : je vous avais prévenu(e)s, je ne serais pas responsable de vos émotions si l'envie vous prend vouloir trucider l'auteure et de lui dire votre façon de pensé.

Petite Note de moi 2 : J'ai oublié de vous dire deux choses importantes que j'ai pas mis au chapitre 1 (La première est que les personnages sont OOC mais je vais essayer de resté fidèle a leur "humeurs habituelles" et la deuxième c'est que mon histoire ce concentrera UNIQUEMENT sur le couple Light et Lawliet)

Petite Note de moi 3 : il y a effectivement une erreur au premier chapitre quand Light dit "I_L_Y_A_ à peine quelques..." eh bien il n'y que juste un [I] et je ne comprend pas pourquoi c'était la 3e fois que j'ai posté le premier chapitre et il y a toujours cette erreur là.

"" = quand quelqu'un parle

 _Italique_ = les pensées (mais ça vous l'avez déjà devinez ;) )

Bonne lecture...

 **Chapitre 2 : Deuil**

* * *

 _Pov de Souchiro_

Un cri déchirant venait de me percé les tympans lorsque j'avais annoncé a Light que Ryuzaki était mort... Il hurlait comme un possédé et je tentais, avec ma femme, bien du mal de le calmé. Ses cris résonnait dans toute la maison et j'ai bien peur que cela ne continue jusque dehors. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait perdu un être cher. Quoique, je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir de façon aussi extrême.

J'avais reçu quelques minutes plus tôt l'appel de Watari disant que Ryuzaki venait de mourir suite a une surdose de médicaments. Je ne savais pas trop quoi pensé a ce moment là, mais un mot de Watari vin pincé mon cœur de policiers, suicide. Il avait emmener son corps au funérarium ne voulant pas que des personnes curieuse puissent découvrir la vérité. J'annonçais cela à ma femme qui eu la même réaction que moi, elle eu un pincement au cœur, elle aussi. "C'est vraiment triste, je suis désolée chéri." Qu'elle me disait. Par chance Sayu n'étais pas à la maison à ce moment là, trop occupées avec ses copines et son shopping. Ma femme essayait de me réconforté mais le cœur n'y étais pas trop. Je me souvient très bien de la première fois que j'eu rencontrée Ryuzaki, un sourire c'était dessiné sur mes lèvres dès que j'avais compris que cet homme était réellement celui qu'il prétendais être.

Je décidais de monter à l'étage annoncé la terrible nouvelle a Light, pensant qu'il pleurait seulement ayant un petit pincement au cœur pour le meilleur détective du monde même si ce dernier n'avait cessé de l'accusé d'être Kira, et voila que mon propre fils hurlais à plein poumons réagissant de façon tellement excessive, brisant tous ce qu'il avait sous la main se tortillant dans tout les sens, en pleurant encore et encore. Light c'était transformé en un démon en moins de 5 minute... Je le tenais ferment par les épaules en criant "Light, Light calme toi." Au bout d'un moment qu'il me semblait une éternité, il se calma et je le lâchais voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit.

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

"NON!" Je hurlais, je hurlais a plein poumons. Je hurlais à m'en faire exploser les cordes vocales Je n'en avais que faire des remarques de mon père qui me répétais sans cesse de me calmer encore et toujours et que tout allait bien. Non tout va pas bien, connard de père, TOUT VA MAL. Non seulement Watari, ne m'a pas prévenu en premier lieu mais en plus, il avait l'air d'en avoir rien a faire de la vie de L, surtout que ça faisais à peine quelques heures que j'avais laissé L auprès de lui. Je continuais de crié comme un démon, je voulais que tout le monde entende ma souffrance, ma peine, ma douleur. Je voulais que tout le monde sache qu'un ange est partit trop tôt maintenant.

La respiration n'y tenais plus, j'essayais de me calmer mais mes larmes coulaient encore plus que ce que j'avais déja versé jusqu'à maintenant. _L... Comment? Comment a tu pu me faire ça? Pourquoi?_ Impossible de parler, j'ai tellement gueulé que ma voix s'est perdue au fin fond de ma gorge. J'ai tellement pleuré que mes yeux brouille ma vue. J'ai cassé pas mal d'affaires dans ma chambre. Mon cœur est brisé a jamais. Je voulais être seul au monde. Mon père et ma propre mère me regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frit, me fixant comme si j'étais quelqu'un qui avait subit un exorcisme.

Je tenais ma tête entre mes mains et j'étais assis à la même manière de L sur mon lit, rassemblant mes esprits je demandais à mon père d'appeler Watari et de lui dire que je voudrais bien voir de cadavre de L avant qu'il ne l'enterre. C'est avec joie que je le vis s'exécuter passant au passage des appels au autres membres de l'équipe tandis que ma mère s'était approchée de moi, m'enlaçant posant une main sur mon dos et me disant que tout va bien. Quelque instants plus tard, nous poussâmes la porte d'entré du funérarium où reposait le corps de L.

Funérarium : 15h

Par chance et avec grand bonheur le couvercle n'étais pas encore mis. Il est toujours si beau comme si la mort elle-même en était amoureuse aussi* et de plus il portait sa tenue habituelle, son chandail blanc, son jean baggy bleu trop large et sa pair de basket rouge-blanche usée. _Watari, tu n'avais vraiment pas une meilleure tenue?_ Nous étions tous là autour de son cercueil : papa, maman, Watari, Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda, Ide et pour finir... moi. On était encerclés autour du cercueil de mon bien aimé, j'étais le seul a versé quelques larmes, mon père faisais tout pour m'apporter du réconfort en massant mon dos et en me répétant sans cesse que "ça va aller", que "je ne dois pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort" et que "maintenant, il est dans un autre monde."

J'avais envie de le frapper et de hurler sur tout ceux qu'ils se trouvaient là. Je voulais tellement le prendre dans mes bras et courir loin de ce satané lieu de mort. Mais c'était inutile, ils ne comprendrons jamais rien et s'il me rattrapaient je risquais de subir un interrogatoire dont je ne voulais absolument pas répondre. Nous fîmes tous un bisou sur la joue de L comme pour lui dire un dernier adieu avant "le grand voyage".

Plus tard ils avaient décidés de partir et moi de resté, je ne pouvais pas me décider à détacher mes yeux de lui. "On se verra plus tard, Light." Voilà ce qu'ils m'avaient tous dit. Ma joie s'est perdu dans le labyrinthe de la tristesse. Voir L mort est la pire des souffrances que je pouvais endurer. Instinctivement, je m'approchais doucement de son corps comme il y a quelques minutes avec les autres, sauf que je ne m'approche pas pour lui donner un deuxième baiser sur la joue, mes lèvres visait un autre endroit. Je me penchais doucement vers son visage mettant une main sur l'autre jouet et je fermais les yeux, scellant ses douce lèvres froides avec les miennes. _Tellement glacé. Mais tellement mignon._ Je pensait. Je rentrais finalement à la maison pensant à chaque détails de mon plan. Je n'avait que L en tête cette nuit là. Je devais le rejoindre.

Eglise : le 11 février à 10h

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, j'avais les jambes en coton. Je ne voulais plus rien faire de ma vie. La vie sans L c'est comme un ange sans ses ailes. Je suis fatiguer, je n'en peux plus. Mon courage m'aida finallement à me lever et à prendre un costume chic pour l'enterrement de celui que j'aimais. Je n'avais qu'une hâte que tout ça soit finis. Papa etait avec maman et le reste de l"'équipe dans le salon.

La cérémonie à passé comme un ralentissement pour moi : paroles inutiles, messe gavante et recueillements plus qu'ennuyant les uns comme les autres. Il y avait même deux personnes que je n'avais jamais vus et qui (selon moi) n'était pas censés être là, un garçon brun (ou une fille) était à la gauche de Watari, il/elle portait un gilet en cuir, avait les cheveux bien lisse comme les miens et mangeait (apparemment) une tablette de chocolat, il/elle regardait le cercueil avec quelques larmes. L'autre était à droite de Watari (aussi bizarre que celui de gauche), il avait les cheveux blanc et portait une sorte de pyjama tout aussi blanc que ses cheveux, jouant sans cesse avec une de ses mèches et affichait un visage aussi froid que l'autre, même pas une larme.

Cimetière : 12h (Le cortège suivant le corbillard a finis sa route, tous ce qui ce trouvaient à l'église se trouvent devant la tombe)

C'est finis... C'est terminer... Le dernier coup de pelle donné pour le mettre en terre à scellé à jamais la séparation entre ma vie et la mort de L. Une croix blanche se dressais avec pour seul gravure sur le haut : "L Lawliet : 1982 - 2006" accompagnée d'une statue représentant la justice. _Alors, c'était ça ton vrai prénom L, c'est vraiment beau et mignon, surtout que ça te va très bien._ Je tenais plus vraiment en place. Dire adieu à un proche est toujours difficile mais dire adieu à son seul et unique amour c'est beaucoup plus douloureux. Pire, à tel point que vous n'avez qu'une seul chose en tête, c'est de le rejoindre. Et c'est bien l'intention que j'avais depuis le début si jamais "ça" devait arriver. La pluie continuais de tomber, sauf que cette fois-ci je pensais naïvement que les dieux étaient avec moi et pleuraient pour moi. Un ange à rejoint les cieux aujourd'hui et bientôt un autre sera à ses cotés. _Attend moi L, attend moi, j'arrive._ Pensait-je, plus déterminer que jamais.

Maison Yagami : 16h

Il est d'une tradition qu'après un enterrement ceux qui sont encore vivant font une espèce de réunion. Au vu de la situation, je pourrais supposer que papa boit un coup avec Watari et les autres. Personne à la maison, je suis enfin seul et je peut préparé mon plan. Je laissait une lettre à mon père expliquant mon geste, et prenant l'arme qui mettra fin à ma vie, me dirigait vers la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte avec la clé car je ne voulais absolument pas qu'ils puissent me sauver. J'ouvrir le robinet de la baignoire que ce ça soit chaud ou froid ça n'avait aucune importance...

Je tenait toujours le couteau fermement en main. Quand l'eau de la baignoire fut presque remplie je commençait enfin mon plan. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me déshabillé. Un pied puis l'autre je me couchait lentement dans le bain tiède qui allait m'aider à mourir. Je relevait doucement la manche de la chemise et j'amenait le couteau vers le poignet. La lame dessinait lentement un 'i' près de mon poignet et fit de même de l'autre coté malgré la douleur. Je laissa finalement tombé le couteau sur le tapis de la salle de bain dans un bruit sourd et relâcha mes muscles. Ma vision se troublait et je commencçait doucement à perdre la vie peu à peu.

 _L, ça y est, c'est finis, j'arrive bientôt. Oh dieu, je suis tellement désolé. Papa, maman, Sayu et tous les autres, pardonnez moi..._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Souchiro était de retour à la maison, la trouvant étrangement calme. Il appela son fils en vain et ne reçu qu'un long silence en réponse. Il se dirigait vers la chambre de Light ne trouvant pas son fils dans le lit mais remarquant une étrange note sur le bureau. Il a supposé que son fils était partit vu que toute les lumières étaient éteintes quand il était arrivé. Il déplia le bout de papier qui était sur le bureau de Light et lisait attentivement son contenu...

~~La lettre~~

"Papa, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé mais je n'en peux plus. Je veux pas te faire de peine mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je suis désolé de te décevoir comme ça avec une simple lettre alors qu'un face à face aurait été plus mature. Je suis désolé mais je ne veux plus me cacher. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sache que L est et moi ont à eu une aventure, demande à Watari, il te montrera les vidéos. J'aimais profondément L, papa. C'est vrai que depuis que je suis tout petit, je t'ai toujours suivit sur le chemin de la justice et je rêvais d'être à tes cotés en travaillant dans la police. Mais voila... Je suis tombé fou amoureux de L au premier contact, la premiere fois que je l'ai vu. Je pensait bêtement aimé les filles comme Misa ou Takada, mais mon corps m'a fait révéler une autre partie de moi, un partie que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai embrassé L un soir, quand toi et les autres enquêtais sur Yotsuba, mes sentiments ont pris le dessus sur ma personnalité habituelle. On s'est caché de vous parce que je savais bien que du coté de L, lui qui me suspectais, vous alliez dire qu'il a été corrompu et que de mon coté, certains d'entre eux diront que c'est un plan de Kira de jouer avec les sentiments de L. C'est pourquoi je met fin à tout ça. Peut être que je suis Kira après tout. Peut être que les meurtres vont réellement cessé si je disparaît. Au revoir papa, pardonne moi."

Le cœur de Souchiro rata d'un bond et hurla "LIGHT?"

* * *

 _Pov de L_

A suivre...

* * *

* : Ligne de Roméo et Juliette

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

L : NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE!

Auteur : Maiiiiss... Heu... Je... #Tremble#

Light : COMMENT A TU OSER ? COMMENT TA OSER LUI FAIRE CA ? COMMENT A TU PU NOUS FAIRE CA ?

Auteur (se clamant) : Il fallait bien que ça arrive...

L : J'Y CROIS PAS! J'Y CROIS PAS! J'Y CROIS PAAAAS! SALOOOPPE!

Light : JE TE HAIS! JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER! JE VAIS TE TUER! SALOOPE!

Auteur (se prosternant devant eux): Pardon, Lawliet. Pardon Light. je vous promet de me rattraper au prochain chapitre. Promis. #Pleure#


	3. Quiproquo

Statut FaceFiction: "Je refuse de poster un chapitre tans que je n'ai pas eu au moins plus de 3000 mots..."

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Oba et Obata, comme d'habitude... T_T (Je vous jure que si L était à moi, je le ramènerais à la vie)

Couple : Lawliet et Light (Lawlight pour les intimes)

Les personnages sont un peu OOC, juste pour info.

Genre Yaoi : c'est une relation entre mec, okay? Donc les homophobes, allez vous pendre ou vous jetez du haut du dernier étage de la tour Eiffel, je ne veux pas cous voir ici.

Petite Note de moi : La romance ET la tragédie que j'ai noté seront bien présent dans ma fanfic. Si certains d'entre vous ne l'acceptent pas parce que c'est un risque de s'attendre à une DeathFic eh bien à vos risque et périls. L'histoire en décidera. :D #Rire de diablesse#

Le début, certains d'entre vous le reconnaîtrons d'une autre fanfic (en anglais), mais je tiens à signalé quand même que JE NE COPIE PAS cette scène. Et je dois de toute façon faire revenir mon petit Lawliet à la vie.

"" = quand quelqu'un parle

 _Italique_ = quand quelqu'un pense

Bonne lecture :)

 **Chapitre 3 : Quiproquo**

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Cimetière de Zoshigaya : 12 février à 8h

Je me réveillais tout doucement après le "trip" des médicaments que j'avais eu la veille. *baille* _Wouah c'était fort quand même. J'ai bien dormis._ La bouche pâteuse, je mis quelques secondes à bien me réveiller. Bizarrement il faisait toujours noir et... j'étais pas dans ma position habituelle. _PUTAIN QU-? QU'EST-CE-? OU EST CE QUE JE SUIS LA ?_ Apparemment, j'étais couché et je ne pouvais rien voir. _Suis-je devenu aveugle à cause des médicaments? Non impossible. Il y a une probabilité de 0,01% que je devient aveugle suite aux médicaments ou que ces derniers me fassent un effet secondaire._ Je me sentais presque paralysé et pourtant... Je déplaçais lentement mes mains et je les sentis cogné contre un espèce de mur au dessus de moi. _Un mur?_

Quand je déplaçais mon autre main pour savoir ce qui se trouvait en dessous de moi, je sentis comme une espèce de rembourrage assez fin avec quelques petite boules ici et là, comme si c'était des perles. _Ce truc que j'avais en dessous... On dirait de la soie... Non plutôt du satin._ Mes mains se déplacèrent au dessus de ma tête et je sentie qu'un autre mur était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon corps. La panique commençait lentement à me gagné. J'étais dans une sorte de boite ou un truc comme ça. Impossible d'étendre plus mes bras, j'étais prisonnier de cette chose...

Est ce que on m'a pris en otage et enfermé dans une boite? Ou est ce que que je suis dans le coffre d'une voiture. Cependant, ces thèses là s'éloignaient de plus en plus car si j'étais prisonnier de quelqu'un, Watari pouvait facilement me retrouver grace au capteur qu'il avait mis sur mes vêtements. En parlant de ça, je vérifiais vite ce que j'avais sur moi. Et grâce au ciel, je portait ma tenue habituelle. Donc, l'hypothèse que j'ai été kidnappé augmentait de 10%.

"Sortez-moi de là!" Je criais en cognant sur le mur en face de mon visage. "Laissez-moi sortir, je vous en prie." Je frappais et hurlais encore et encore, mais je ne reçu aucune réponse. Soit le ou les kidnappeurs n'étaient pas là, soit ils m'avaient abandonnés ou alors ils faisaient la sourde oreille. "Watari, au secours. Light? Monsieur Yagami? Quelqu'un, à l'aide. Aidez moi." Je cognais mes pieds contre le mur et je n'obtiens toujours pas de réponse. Si mon kidnappeur n'était pas là, alors c'est à moi de m'en échapper. Si je suis seul, personne ne serait là pour moi. _Seul? Le suis-je vraiment? Non, je ne suis pas seul, Light m'aime. Il fera tout pour me retrouver. Ou alors non, Kira doit surement se réjouir de cette nouvelle._

Dans un effort surhumain, je mettait les mains sur le mur et poussait avec toute la force que j'avais. C'était difficile, le mur ne voulait pas céder lorsque que je poussais. Je continuais d'appeler, de griffer le mur et de cogner avec mes pied. Au bout de ce qui me semblais une bonne dizaine de minute, un petit craquement se fit entendre rallumant l'espoir que j'avais éteins au fond de moi si je n'arrivais pas à sortir. Je continuais de pousser et de griffer le mur et finalement ça à céder. Enfin, la liberté. Mais ce que je sentais devant moi me laissais perplexe et il faisais toujours noir. J'étais dans une espèce de gélatine. Je goûtais a cette drôle de substance qui m'entourais et mes yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. _De la terre?_ J'étais enterré et la boite qu'était ma prison était en réalité... mon cercueil. _Quel horreur._ Je nageais doucement à la surface de voulant pas resté une minute de plus dans ma, sois disant, tombe. Je refusais de mourir, et je refusais de croire aussi que l'équipe me croyais mort. _Moi qui voulait juste dormir, voila qu'on m'enterrais._

Ma main vint enfin frappé la surface et je senti comme une sorte de chaleur à l'extérieur, je me dégageais vite fait de cet endroit. La première chose qui m'avait frappé c'était le soleil. Il faisait un temps magnifique mais ma rêverie c'est interrompue car je recommençais doucement à m'enfoncer dans la terre. Je me dégageais rapidement de ma "tombe" et me dirigeais vers la sorite du cimetière ignorant les remarques de rares passants qui allaient et venaient se recueillir sur la tombe de leur défunts.

"Vous avez vu comment il est fringué?" Fit un groupe de jeunes filles près d'une grande tombe blanche. "Quel genre de tenue est-ce pour aller rendre visite à proche?" Fit un couple près à entré dans le cimetière quand je vint les dépassés. De toute façon, leurs remarques ne me fit rien du tout, je m'en fiche, ma seule préoccupation et de trouver un téléphone et d'appeler Watari pour lui dire que je vais bien ou alors de trouver un moyen de transport et de revenir au QG.

* * *

 _Pov de Souchiro_

A l'hôpital (à la même heure)

Les médecins et infirmiers avaient sauvés Light in extremis, d'après eux, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang à cause des profondes coupures. J'étais rentré plus tôt que prévu après la réception de l'enterrement. J'avais trouver la maison étrangement calme ce soir là. Trop calme. Ma femme était de sortie avec quelques amies, ça peut se comprendre, Sayu était chez une amie, tout allait bien. Mais Light... Il était pas si tard que ça, je pensais qu'il était sorti, vu le calme qui m'accueillait. Mais pour aller où? Le QG était fermé pour un bon moment et Light refusait de "s'accrocher" à la société.

Light était solitaire et refusais la compagnie de mademoiselle Amane, même si elle est jolie en quelque sorte. Je m'étais dirigé vers sa chambre l'imaginant déjà dans ses révisions mais je ne le trouva pas. Seule une lettre était posée sur le bureau, me révélant ainsi qu'il était gay, qu'il ne voulait plus se cacher, qu'il aimait sincèrement L et de plus... qu'il était peut-être Kira. Ce fut la deuxième fois qu'il disait ceci. J'avais lâcher la lettre et commençais a fouiller la maison en appelant mon fils en vain.

Toute les pièces étaient ouvertes et vides sauf une : la salle de bain. La clé sur la porte, j'appelais Light en vain mais n'avait reçu aucun réponse. J'avais pris mon arme dans ma poche et avait tiré sur la serrure pour la faire exploser. Quand j'étais entré, Light baignais dans une marre de sang. Je pris mon téléphone et appelais une ambulance indiquant l'adresse de notre maison. _Seigneur, je sais que je ne suis pas un très bon père et que je délaisse bien souvent ma famille, mais je vous en supplie sauver mon fils._ Quand ils étaient arrivé, ils avaient tout de suite fait une réanimation via des défibrillateurs tandis qu'un autre s'occupais de dire les pouls. Après une vingtaine de minutes, le cœur de Light rebattait normalement. "On l'emmène à l'hôpital." Qu'ils m'avaient crié en refermant les portières.

Je les laissais partir, ne voulant pas inquiété ma femme, je décidais de resté chez nous afin de vider la baignoire et de la nettoyer, j'avais aussi effacer toute trace d'un acte quelconque. _Moi qui est le chef de la police, voilà que je me mettais à effacer des "preuves", quel déshonneur..._ Mais ce qui est plus déshonorable, c'est le fait que mon propre fils, un étudiant brillant, un élève modèle me révélait, dans une ultime lettre, qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes et que son tout premier amant était le détective de renommé mondial. _Quel horreur. Mais je comprend mieux ton changement depuis que tu as rencontrer Ryuzaki, Light._

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 18h qu'il était dans un coma artificielle, les médecins ont dit que le garder en observation serait le mieux pour lui, j'acquiesçais leurs remarques me disant de faire attention, de ne pas le brusquer quand il se réveillera, etc. Je n'en ai que faire, Light et moi allons avoir une longue et très longue discussion quand il se réveillera, en attendant mes pensées essayaient d'effacer le souvenir de ce que m'avait montrer Watari quelques heures auparavant.

 _[Flash-back]_

 _Light et Ryuzaki étaient dans le couloir un soir, prêt à nous rejoindre pour continuer l'enquête sur Yotsuba. Soudain, je vis Light poussé Ryuzaki sur le mur, pensant que ce dernier avait encore fait une quelconque remarque ou de probabilité qu'il était Kira, la seconde d'après, ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Light serrait Ryuzaki au mur, baladant ses mains sur le corps du plus grand détective du monde, mettant sa jambes entre les cuisses de Ryuzaki. Et le pire c'est que lui, Ryuzaki, se laissait faire. J'avais vomis ce que j'avais dans l'estomac sur le tapis de la salle de contrôle. Watari m'avait demander si je souhaitait quand même voir la suite et je lui avait répondu que oui et que je devais savoir. J'aurais vraiment pas dû car la suite c'était encore des embrassades plus... les débats de mon propre fils et de Ryuzaki quand ils étaient seuls dans la chambre. Ma tête tournais dans tout les sens et je m'étais évanouit._

 _[Fin flash-back]_

* * *

Pov Normal

Après que L fut sorti du cimetière, il avait fait du stop une voiture s'était arrêté et l'avait conduit le plus proche du Kanto, n'ayant aucun sous, la personne avait donné un peu de monnaie à L. L était maintenant dans une cabine téléphonique.

*Bruit de minuteur* Au bout de 5 minutes on décrocha.

Watari : Bureau d'enquête, que puis je faire pour vous ?

L : Watari ?

Le cœur de Watari rata d'un battement.

Watari : L ? C'est toi ? Mais comment ?

L : Pas le temps de t'expliquer, j'ai pas beaucoup de minutes. Je suis à l'extérieur de la ville, près de la gare, viens me chercher, je t'en supplie.

Watari : J'arrive.

Et L raccrocha.

* * *

 _Pov de L_

J'avais de la chance d'être tombé sur un bon samaritain quand j'avais fait du stop après être sorti du cimetière. Une voiture s'était arrêtée et une jeune femme m'avait conduit le plus proche de Kantô. Les autres voitures soit s'arrêtaient et me faisait une réflexion sur mes vêtements soit continuaient. Pendant toute la durée ou j'étais assis, elle me racontais un peu sa vie (comme pour me détendre). La jeune femme s'appelais Jalimya Tourelles, elle avait 24 ans, comme moi, et était en vacances avec quelques copines (comment ne pas le deviner, vu le nom qu'elle m'a dit), elle avait la peau métissé, des cheveux tellement long qu'ils tombaient au bas du dos et une paire de lunette rouges sur les yeux.°

Elle s'était arrêtée pour me prendre en stop et m'avait demander où est ce que j'allais, je lui avait répondu le plus proche de Kantô. Par chance, elle m'avait déposer au début de la ville mais elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin, me disant qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop le pays, avec cela, elle m'avait donner un peu de monnaie pour que je puisse téléphoner. Je lui fit un signe d'adieu et la remerciais. Quand je vis sa voiture disparaître à l'horizon, je partais vers la ville et cherchais après une cabine téléphonique.

* * *

 _Pov de Watari_

Dans sa voiture avec la sirène (fonçant à 100km/h à l'endroit que L avait indiqué)

En vie, il était en vie. J'ai pas halluciné, j'ai clairement bien bien entendu la voix de Ryuzaki au bout du fil. Je ne croyais toujours pas. J'ai répété une bonne vingtaine de fois la mini conversation téléphonique que j'avais eu quelques minutes plus tôt et c'était bien lui. Sa voix, ce même ton qu'il a habituellement. J'ai raté au moins de 10 battements de cœur. Quand je vais annoncer ça à Roger, Mello et Near, ils vont être content. Je me dirigeais le plus rapidement possible à l'endroit et vis... Ryuzaki. Bien vivant, dans les vêtements que je lui avait laissé en le mettant en terre, la seule différence fut qu'il y avait beaucoup de traces noir. Evidemment, si quelqu'un arrive à se réveiller de la mort il ne va pas être beau. J'arrêtais la voiture à sa hauteur et ne pris même pas la peine de sortir. _Les embrassades et câlins seront pour plus tard._

* * *

Pov Normal

L (entrant dans la voiture et s'asseyant à sa position habituelle) : Watari ?

Watari (redémarrant vers la ville sans la sirène) : Ruyzaki, tu te rend compte que tu nous as fait une belle peur ?

L : Dis moi ce qui s'est passé ?

Watari : Je vais faire court. Pour résumé : On te croyais mort. Light t'as trouvé mort le lendemain matin que j'étais partit acheter ton énergie, je t'ai emmener à l'hôpital, ton cœur ne voulais pas recommencer à battre, les médecins ont dit que c'était une surdose de médicaments et finalement on t'as enterrés.

L : Light-kun m'a trouvé mort ?

Watari : Oui et pour tout te dire, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de fréquenter ce garçon.

L : Mais pourquoi ?

Watari : Il n'est pas de bonne image que deux hommes soient ensemble, Ryuzaki. Qui plus est si ces deux hommes sont le plus grand détective de ce monde et le plus grand criminel de ce monde. J'ai toujours pris soin de toi depuis que je t'ai trouver ce soir là... Tu t'en souviens ? Tu grelottais et ta vie menaçait de prendre fin si je ne t'avais pas trouver.

L : Je m'en souviens très bien Watari, c'était le 24 décembre, il neigeait et les douze coups de cloches allaient retentir.

Watari : Depuis ce jour, je t'ai toujours protéger et je n'arrêtais pas de te répéter de ne jamais t'attacher à d'autres personnes. Light Yagami est Kira, c'est toi même qui l'a dit, il y avait 5% de chance que ce brillant élève cachait bien son jeu. Il est le seul suspect de l'affaire, c'est le plus intelligent et le plus rusé de tous les meurtriers. Et toi, tu t'attache à lui. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi... Ce n'est pas bon pour L. Cette affaire est la plus complexe d'entre toute mais tu met ta propre vie en danger et tu révèle tes sentiments à cet petite ordure. A cet assassin. Quitte le.

L : Je refuse, Watari, je refuse de me détacher de Light. Il n'est pas Kira.

Watari (soupire) : Il t'as corrompu...

L (commençant à s'énerver) : Il m'aime.

Watari : Cesse de faire l'enfant et renonce à lui. Il te mènera à ta perte. Abandonne L.

L : JAMAIS !

Watari fut choqué par la voix de L, jamais il n'avait haussé le ton comme ça.

L : Jamais ! Jamais je renoncerais à lui. Tu m'entend Watari ? Jamais. Je l'aime et tu ne pourra jamais t'opposer à cette union.

Watari (plus menaçant que jamais) : De toute façon, tu ne peux plus rien faire, monsieur Yagami à visionné les vidéos de surveillance, il et d'accord avec moi, nous avons prévenus aussi les autres membres de l'enquête. Ils sont tous d'accord, vous deux, vous allez arrêtés de vous voir. (Watari fait un grand sourire à L) Et de toute façon, tu ne le verra peut-être plus...

L : Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

Watari : Monsieur Yagami, m'a informé que son fils avait essayer de se suicider. Des coupures profondes au poignets à ce qu'il parait. Donc, ton cher "petit criminel" adoré est entre la vie et la mort, et je me réjouis de le voir finir sa vie.

La voiture est arrivé au QG. L, choqué de la réponse de Watari, essayait de sortir mais les portes étaient fermés. Watari attrapait le poignet de L et le tenais fermement par la taille, l'empêchant de partir.

L : Lache-moi, Watari. Lache-moi. Je dois le voir.

Watari : Pas question, L. Tu viens avec moi.

L : Watari, relâche moi. Je t'en supplie.

Watari : Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force, Lawliet.

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Je n'en avais que faire des remarques de Watari me répétant que Light me tuera, même si il est toujours mon principal suspect, je l'aime toujours. Je devais le rejoindre. Je donnais des coups de pieds et coups de poings en me débattant, en essayant de me défaire de l'emprise de mon "père". Pas question que Light meurt. Dans un ultime geste je frappais Watari au visage avec mon coude. Sonné, il relâchait l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi. Je courais le plus vite possible hors du QG. Derrière moi, Watari hurlais "L, reviens ici, tout de suite." _Je suis pas un chien, non plus._

(L court en rue avec Watari juste derrière lui et arriva finalement à l'hôpital avec une bonne dizaine minute)

Heureusement, Watari avait abandonner la poursuite au bout de 200 mètres, je me présentait à l'accueil en demandant "La chambre de Light Yagami, svp ?" La dame vérifiait sur son ordinateur lés données et me donna la réponse. "Chambre 974, 4e étage en sortant à droite, jeune homme." Je l'a remerciais et couru vers les ascenseur, je poussa le bouton du 4e étage en chantonnant dans ma tête ' _974, chambre 974, 974, chambre 974...'_

J'arrivais pour finir à l'étage et couru dans les couloir à la recherche de la chambre, je lisait en continuant ma route : "-956-958-960-962-964-966-968-970-972... ah voila la 974. Je poussais brutalement la porte en hurlant "Light!" Light était bien là, une chemise de l'hôpital sur lui, la couverture relevée prêt de sa poitrine, les yeux fermés et il était relié aux moniteurs qui l'entourait. Je prenais une chaise et m'asseyait près de lui en tenant sa main. _Light-kun. Merci mon dieu, il va bien. Light, je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal._ Je voyais doucement sont corps remonter et descendre. J'approchais doucement ma main libre vers sa joue et l'embrassais "Light-kun, je suis là. C'est moi. Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie, Light-kun."

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Je me réveillais tout doucement dans une drôle de pièce et reçu comme un choc dans tout le corps. Ma tête me fait mal, mon corps me fait mal, mon cœur me fait mal. Est-ce que c'était ça le paradis ? Ou est ce que j'étais en enfer. Peut importe ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, l'environnement était... différent que ce que j'avais imaginé. J'étais dans ma chambre. Ma chambre? Ou plutôt de ce que ça y ressemblait, la peinture, les meubles et les lampes étaient différents de ma chambre. Devant moi se trouvait un landau où apparemment un bébé pleurait à chaude larmes.

Je m'approchais doucement du landau du bébé et je vis... Sayu. Ou du moins de que qui lui ressemblais. Le seconde d'après je vis une femme très jeune et très mince accompagnée d'un petit garçon, entrée dans la chambre.

"Sayu, chuuuut. Maman est là..." Le bébé semblait semblait se calmé.

Le garçon se rapprochait du landau, se pencha vers l'avant laissant la main du bébé saisir un index "Bonjour Sayu, comment va tu ?"

"Elle ne te répondra pas Light. Elle ne comprend pas pour le moment."

"Mais quand elle grandira, elle comprendra? Dis maman..."

"Oui Light, elle comprendra tout ce que lui dira, c'est pour ça que je compte sur toi pour l'aider a construire sa vie. Papa n'est pas là, mais je suis sûre que tu fera tout pour aider ta petite sœur."

"C'est promis maman."

 _Sayu ?_ Une larme tombait de mes yeux, j'aimais profondément ma petite sœur, je me souviens de tous les moments qu'on passait ensemble... C'était magnifique. Des souvenirs aussi précieux comme ceux-là qui ne s'effaçaient pas facilement. Ils restent accrochés à la lueur d'espoir enfuie au fin fond de notre esprit.

Mes flash-back était tantôt heureux tantôt triste, mais toujours aussi précieux et toujours concernant ma famille. Sayu grandissait à vu d'œil tans que je l'aidais, moi je travaillais comme un forcené pour pouvoir subvenir au besoin de ma famille, papa était rarement à la maison mais quand il rentrait, on l'accueillaient comme si il ne s'était jamais absenté pendant des heures voir des jours. Une harmonie chaleureuse, jusqu'à ce que je me voie à l'école ramassant un cahier noir et portant la mention "Death Note".

Quelques instants plus tard, j'étais dans ma chambre, mais "ma" chambre actuelle, écrivant le nom de l'homme qui passait à l'écran et qui se prenait pour L. Je me vis compter les secondes et en l'entendant "Encore 5 secondes", je réprimais un frisson. Cet homme, ce n'était pas moi. L'homme mouru à l'écran dans un cri d'agonie tenant sa poitrine, et celui qui me ressemblait riait à plein poumon "Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? On t'entend plus tout à coup." _Quel monstre..._ Je vis en lui une expression de surprise lorsque la "lettre" de L fut à l'écran. Sans suivit une explication longue qu'il disait, qu'il voulait tenter, l'exprience, que l'homme à l'écran était un repris de justice et que pour finir, il fera tout pour arretez celui qui me ressemblait.

Encore une vision, je vis l'homme qui me ressemblait et L à la cérémonie de l'université, l'homme regardait L avec dégoût. Ils avaient dit un texte qui ressemblai plus a une citations qu'un discours. L'homme se dirigeais vers son siège avec L derriere lui. Quand ils vint assis, L s'étais rapproché doucement de l'oreille de l'autre et déclarait "En réalité c'est moi L." _L, pourquoi tu lui as dit ça? Cet homme n'est pas Light Yagami._ Et la vision s'effaçait comme les autres.

Ma dernière vision fut horrible, j'étais au QG, penché sur le corps de L, essayant de le réveiller en vain. _Il est mort. L, je t'en supplie, réveille toi, je veux pas te perdre._ Je laissait la vision de moi et L disparaître dans un brouillard. Bizarrement, la chambre était la même et un couteau était poser là où j'avais trouver les pilules et la bouteille. Je prenais le couteau en main relevant la manche (qui, bizarrement, n'avait aucune coupure), bien décider à recommencer mon geste comme précédemment, voulant à tout prix rejoindre mon amant, mais une voix au loin m'arrêta.

"Li-k.. Ligh-k... Light-k... Light-kun..." Quelqu'un m'appelais. Je distinguais très mal la voix.

"Qui êtes vous?" Je tenais toujours le couteau en main.

"Je suis là, réveille toi, Light-kun..." _Hein? Me réveiller, mais de quoi parle elle?_

"Si c'est une plaisanterie, arrêtez tout de suite."

"Light-kun... Je t'en supplie, réveille toi." J'ouvrais lentement les yeux pour distinguer une figure près de moi. Après un bon moment, mon cœur explosa de joie sur cette personne qui se trouvait là.

* * *

Pov Normal

Light : L ? T'es vivant ? C'est vraiment toi ?

L : Oh Light-kun, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Mais pourquoi a tu fait ça ? (Montrant les coupures au poignets de Light)

Light : Explique moi d'abord pour les médicaments.

L : Je voulais juste dormir Light-kun. Je voulais dormir quelques heures, c'est tout. J'ai demander à Watari de commander des médicaments afin que je puisse dormir quelques heures. J'ai du vidé toute la boite pour dormir, mais je ne savais pas que cela allait faire arrêté mon cœur. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans le cercueil, je croyais être kidnappé alors que c'est vous qui m'avait enterré. Maintenant dis moi pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Light : Je voulais te rejoindre.

L : Me rejoindre ?

Light : La vie sans toi n'est rien L. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et je veux pas te perdre. Je veux pas que tu meurs. En te voyant mort, j'avais l'espoir que tu étais encore en vie mais quand le dernier coup de pelle à été donner à ta tombe, nous séparant, je voulais pas continuer la vie sans toi.

L : Mais Misa alors, elle est ta petite copine.

Light : Cette cruche n'est pas ma copine, je n'ai jamais su aimé les femmes parce que elles sont toutes bêtes a manger du foin. (Levant sa main vers la joue de L) Ce que je veux, c'est une personne de même intelligence que moi. Je veux quelqu'un de mignon, craquant, qui puisse me rendre heureux et qui puisse me faire sortir de la solitude et de mon ennuie. Et cette personne c'est toi L Lawliet. Tu m'a redonner gout à la vie, c'est pour ça que la vie sans toi, c'est rien, non c'est pas rien, c'est l'enfer. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrer, je passait mes jours à t'observer. Je voulais être à tes cotés et ne plus jamais te laisser partir. Grace à Kira, j'ai rencontré celui qui allait me rendre heureux à jamais. Et je me fiche royalement que tu me soupçonne d'être Kira, du moment que je suis avec toi.

L : (Serrant la main de Light sur sa joue) Mais pourtant... Ton père et Watari désapprouvent complètement cette relation.

Light : Je sais et c'est pour ça que j'ai un plan.

L : Lequel ?

Light : Nous allons partir ensemble. Loin de ce monde, loin de cette vie...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

° : Je sais que certains d'entre vous se ficherons royalement du passage de ma meilleure amie mais c'est pour |et grâce à| elle que j'ai fait cette partie de fanfic. Elle est extrêmement sympathique et ce serait cool de votre part de ne pas venir commencer à balancer des insultes. Rassurez vous, je reste fidèle a l'histoire.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Light : ELLE EST OU ? ELLE EST OU ? ELLE EST OU ?

L : Light-kun, calme toi.

Light : NON, JE ME CALME PAS! T'AS VU CE QU'ELLE A MARQUÉE ? TAS VU CE QU'ELLE A ECRIT ? JE CROYAIS QU'ELLE ALLAIT SE RATTRAPER!

L : Elle a tenue sa promesse, je suis en vie.

Light : Ouais, mais qui te dit que c'est pas pour longtemps.

Auteure qui tremble sur une poutre des coulisse, observant un Light plus furieux que jamais.

Light : T'ES OU SALOPE ? VIENS QUE JE TE BUTE!

L #Soupire# : Light...

Auteure #Pensive# : Décidément personne ne m'aime...

Light : AMÈNE TON CUL ICI ESPÈCE DE PUTE!

Auteure qui descend, furieuse, Light n'ayant pas le temps de réagir se fit valser de l'autre coté des coulisse par le coup de pied de l'auteure.

Auteure : ça c'est l'insulte de trop, Light ! Tu peux me traitée de tous les noms, me frappée autant que tu le souhaite, détruire la vie que j'ai eue du mal à construire, craché des insultes sur mes histoires pourries, mais je ne permet pas de m'insulter de la sorte. Surtout que depuis que j'ai découvert que toi, Light Yagami, et Kira vous êtes deux personnes différentes, je me suis beaucoup attachée a toi.

L : Alors... Vais-je vraiment mourir ?

Auteure #Colérique# : Je l'ai déjà dit, Lawliet, le sort en décidera.

Light #Pleure# : S'il te plait dis le nous. Est ce que les autres doivent s'attendre à une énième deathfic.

Auteure #Grand sourire# : Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir L Lawliet et Light Yagami ?

Light et L (en même temps) : S'il te plait.

Auteure : Bon, eh bien...

N'ayant pas le temps de finir la phrase, l'auteure se fit taire par la main de Jalimya.

Jalimya #Démoniaque# : Elle... Ne... Dira... RIEN !


	4. Scène Finale

Statut FaceFiction: "Lawliet à raison quand, dans l'épisode 18 (anime), il annonce à Misa : {Le sucre ne fait pas grossir si on se sert un minimum de sa tête.} J'arrête pas de manger des gâteaux et des glaces en écrivant cette fanfic. O_O"

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Obha et Obata, eh oui comme d'habitude... T_T (Matsuda-chaaann *pleure*) Et la chanson aussi ne m'appartiens pas.

Couple : Lawliet et Light (Lawlight pour les intimes)

Les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais ça vous le saviez déjà.

Genre Yaoi : Des mecs qui s'embrassent ça vous dis quelques chose ? Non ? Ben allez sur cette petite croix là, tout en haut a droite et cliquer dessus. Allez faites pas les timides, allez y.

Petite Note de moi : Par contre, mauvaise nouvelle pour les fans de yaoi "Lawlight", il n'y aura PAS de lemon. Pourquoi ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais pas en écrire... *se fait toute petite*

"" = quand quelqu'un parle

 _Italique_ = quand quelqu'un pense

 **Chapitre 4: Scène Finale**

* * *

 _Pov de L_

De retour au QG.

Je préparais à la vitesse de la lumière un sac à dos, avec les vêtements propres pour Light, dans notre chambre. La voix de Light résonnait encore dans ma tête, on a plus le choix maintenant, personne n'accepte notre relation, alors tans pis, le monde va devoir se trouver un nouveau L. Je sais que Mello et Near ne feront pas le poids face à ce que j'ai endurer, face à ce qu'il va arriver. Ce sont mes deux successeurs potentiels, mais aucuns d'entre eux ne pourrait me dépasser. Si seulement il s'entendaient bien... Si seulement, ils s'aimaient comme moi et Light.

 _[Flash-back]_

 _Light : On va partir loin de ce monde, loin de cette vie..._

 _L : Comment ?_

 _Light : Nous allons sauter... Du haut d'un pont. J'ai beaucoup de connaissance concernant les cartes du monde, il y a un pont à bascule à la fin d'une grande route à 50km d'ici. Lorsque nous arriverons à destination, on dépêchera de quitter de monde pourri. (reprenant son calme)_ _Il faut que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi, Lawliet. Je ne peux pas encore bouger d'ici à cause des médicaments et de ma tenue. Il faudrait que tu aille me chercher mes vêtements. La plupart d'entre eux sont au QG, depuis que j'ai commencer à enquêter avec toi. Si je sortais d'ici avec la blouse, il y aurait un énorme risque qu'on me retiens à l'hôpital. Si je sort avec des habits normaux, on sera libre de partir..._

 _L : J'ai peur Light-kun._

 _Light : Moi aussi mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serait à tes coté quand la fin viendra..._

 _L (embrassant) : Je t'aime tellement, Light-kun._

 _Light : Moi aussi, L Lawliet-chan._

 _L : Mais Light-kun, comment on va faire pour aller là-bas ?_

 _Light : Pour ça, laisse moi faire. Un des patient à une voiture de sport, l'un des derniers modèles à ce qu'il parait, je vais lui dérobé les clefs et quand j'aurais fins de me changer, on se cassera d'ici._

J'avais pris mes bonnes résolutions, peser le pour et le contre, analyser les probabilité que l'un de nous s'en sortira sans l'autre... Et j'étais finalement parvenu à la conclusion qu'avec une hauteur de 20 mètres, il y avait 95% de chance d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute... Je prenais rapidement le pull noir/rouge, le pantalon jeans et les chaussure en cuir, de "ce" jour là. Le jour où nous nous sommes battus pour la toute première fois. J'avais profondément regretté mes gestes par après car j'en était fou amoureux, et je ne voulais absolument pas lui faire de mal, bien que c'est lui qui avait commencer. J'ai bien senti qu'il m'avait pardonner notre "dispute" en me volant mon premier baiser.

Même si il est irrésistible, il pourrait avoir toute les femmes (même les couguars) à ses pieds si il le voulait, je ne pouvais toujours pas croire ce qu'il m'arrivait. _Je ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il m'ai choisi, moi à la place de Misa Amane._ La seule personne que je considérait comme un ami m'aimait. Mais mieux encore, je pouvais encore et encore lui dire que je l'aimais moi aussi et de tout mon cœur. _Je dois vite me dépêcher, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._ Avec ça, je fermais le sac et le mis sur mon dos. Je courait en sortant de l'ascenseur finalement prêt à partir pour l'hôpital quand je vis 3 personnes me bloquant l'accès à la dernière sortie du QG.

* * *

Pov Normal

Salle de contrôle

Watari : Enfin te voilà.

Matsuda : Tu n'ira nul part, Ryuzaki. Watari, nous a tous dit.

L : _Merde !_

Aizawa (se tournant vers Matsuda) : Attrape le par les bras. Moi, je m'occupe des jambes.

Watari laissait Aizawa et Matsuda foncer sur L, qui lui était en position de combat prêt à riposter. L se retournais et s'abaissait élevant ton pied gauche quand il vit Matsuda à deux centimètre de lui tentant de le neutraliser en essayant d'attraper l'un des bras. Aizawa se son coté attrapait la anse du sac à dos de L, qui s'étais relever, l'obligeant à se retourner mais ce dernier envoyait valser son pied droit, avec toute la force qu'il avait, dans l'entre jambes de Aizawa qui retentit un cri aigu.

L : _Et de un._

Aizawa (à genoux les mains entre les cuisses) : Sa..le...Petit...Con..nard!

Matsuda (s'approchant de Aizawa) : Aizawa, ça va !

Aizawa (la voix tremblante) : N..non...

Watari *soupire* (sortant un taser de sa poche) : Je t'avais dis que j'utiliserai la force si il le faut, Ryuzaki !

L écarquillait les yeux à la vue de cette chose qui l'a tans fait souffrir pendant des années. Puis la seconde d'après Watari fonçais sur L. L sauta de tout ses force s'appuyant sur le dos de Watari pour éviter la décharge, écartant les jambes une fois en l'air pour ne pas se laisser prendre. De son coude libre, Watari attrapait L par le pied et le balançais par terre.

L : _Putain de merde ! Fais chier !_ Tu ne m'arrêtera pas, Watari, je continuerai à me battre même si je dois y perdre la vie.

Watari au dessus de L appuyait sur le bouton du taser avec un énorme rictus. Reprenant ses éprit le plus rapidement possible, L envoya un bon coup de pied sur la main qui tenais l'arme et faisait la même chose sur le péroné de Watari.

Watari (se reculant et surpris de l'action) : Tu as toujours été qu'un enfant, Ryuzaki. Je n'ai pas arrêtez de te dire que ce petit ingrat n'est pas une bonne personne pour toi. (ricanant) Cela fais bien longtemps, je n'ai plus utiliser mon "jouet"... Tu ne pense pas ? Tu continue à ne pas voir la vérité en face de toi.

L (à genoux à la manière d'une grenouille) : _L'arme la plus redoutable que tu as toujours utiliser contre moi, n'est ce pas "papa"? Tu l'as toujours utiliser afin de me convaincre de ne jamais m'attacher à des personnes. Sauf qu'il y a une faille pour toi dans le cas présent : Mon cœur est mon arme et il guide chacun de mes gestes._ La vérité ? La vérité c'est que tu as fait de moi un monstre rempli de toute la souffrance du monde. Je suis devenu une personne hideuse dont tu utilise l'intelligence pour avoir tout les mérites. Tu t'es bien occuper de moi, c'est vrai. Mais je n'avais jamais ressentis un pur bonheur, une joie immense, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec Light-kun. Il m'a redonner le sourire que tu m'avais fait perdre. Il faut croire qu'il a vu ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de moi et non à l'extérieur. Contrairement à toi, qui me traitait comme un animal de compagnie et qui le punissait si jamais il faisait la moindre bêtise.

L se releva et fonça sur Watari qui courait et tentait en vain de reprendre le taser en main et L leva une main ferme vers le coup de Watari. Watari s'effondra à terre, complètement paralysé.

Watari : La technique... de l'aigle... _Alors tu as su quand même retenir mes leçons Lawliet. Les leçons de combat que je t'ai apprises durant ces 20 dernières années._

L : _Et de deux._ C'est terminer ce jeu, Watari. Je vais vivre ma vie comme je l'entend, à présent. Et ni toi, ni monsieur Yagami, ni le reste de l'équipe ne pourra m'en empêcher.

L se rapprocha lentement de Matsuda afin de le neutraliser lui aussi. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin car la seconde où Matsuda vit que Watari avait échouer aussi, il partait courir dans les toilettes.

L : _Tss, même pas besoin finalement._

Aizawa (toujours à genoux) : Ryu..zak..ki..

L (se retournant vers Aizawa) : Quoi ?

Aizawa : Li..light..est..Ki..Kira... Com..ment..peut..tu..l'ai..mer ?

L : Light est peut être Kira, mais ce que j'ai eu pendant ces derniers mois ce n'est pas un meurtrier. J'ai vu en lui un adolescents fou amoureux transi de son petit ami.

Aizawa : Il va..te..tu..er... Aurait..tu..perdu..la..rai..son ?

L *soupire*: Je n'ai peut être plus toute ma tête mais j'ai encore tout mon cœur.² Je l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte pour nous. Si personne ne nous veut alors nous quitterons ce monde.

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Le levait ma tête au plafond en pensant. _Quels bande d'abrutis, il ne comprendrons jamais rien à l'amour. C'est vrai que c'est rare deux hommes ensemble acceptés dans la société. Malheureusement pour moi et Light, on est rejeté. Et je pourrais bien parié ma main à couper que c'est parce que il est le suspect de nombreux meurtres et moi le détective le plus reconnu et respecté du monde. Ce serait uniquement pour ça._ Sans un dernier regard à Aizawa, je fermais la porte et quittais le QG le plus vite possible avant de tomber sur d'autre membre de la cellule d'enquête. "J'arrive Light-kun."

* * *

 _Pov de_ _Light_

A l'hôpital 

J'attendais L avec impatience, le plan était en marche, j'avais pris facilement les clefs, vu que le patient était en opération, il ne reste plus qu'à L de venir avec les nouveaux vêtements et on se tirera de cette vie de merde. Quand j'y pense, je me dis que tout ça n'aurais jamais du être ce qu'elle était. J'ai toujours été l'élève modèle, toujours bien habillé, sérieux, poli et courtois. Ma rencontre avec Misa était des plus ennuyeuses, je me disais encore que c'était une fille qui voulait juste un plan sex comme toute les autres.

Elle s'accrochait à moi, comme toute les autres, me racontait sa vie intéressante, comme toutes les autres, et se faisait belle pour un rien, comme toute les autres. Je lâchait pour fini un soupire. _L'amour, ça ne se commande pas... On ne peut pas décider avec qui ont veut être juste parce qu'il est populaire._ Remarque, je peux bien parler. Mais ce n'est pas à cause du fait que L soit populaire que je suis tombé fou amoureux de lui, c'est parce que il est tellement mignon et adorable. Ses petites manies quand il s'assoit et quand il mange une énième part de cheesecake me font littéralement fondre et que dire de ses yeux. Tellement sombres et mystérieux. Même ses cernes que j'admire quand il me regarde... J'aurais vraiment pas su contenir tout ça en moi plus longtemps. ma rêverie s'est coupée net car je vis soudain la porte claqué brutalement "Enfin.."

* * *

Pov Normal

Souchiro : Light-Raito Yagami!

Light (tremblant de peur) : P-papa?

Souchiro : Comment à tu pu faire ça à ta famille! Comment ose tu la déshonoré ainsi.

Light : M-mais de quoi parle tu papa?

Souchiro : Oh, ne fais pas l'innocent Light. Entre toi et Ryuzaki, c'est terminer!

Light (comprenant que son père avait vu les vidéos) : TU NE PEUX PAS ME FAIRE CA! C'EST INHUMAIN!

Souchiro : Ce qui est plus inhumain c'est que mon propre fils fréquente un autre homme, qui plus est, un homme reconnu dans le monde entier comme étant le plus grand détective de ce monde. Et toi, tu souille la fierté des Yagami en état avec "lui". Lui, un type plus que bizarre avec ses manières d'agir, sa façon de s'asseoir et de ne jamais manger correctement comme tout être humain.

Light : MAIS PAPA, JE L'AIME! TU COMPREND? JE L'AIME, TOUT COMME TOI TU AIME MAMAN!

Souchiro *soupire* : Non, Light, c'est beaucoup plus différents. Lorsque deux personnes du sexe opposé s'unit c'est tout à fait normal, mais si elles sont du même sexe, c'est une honte.

Light (baissant la tête puis la relevant) : Et c'est toi qui ose me parler de honte et de déshonneur? Tu ne vaut pas mieux.

Souchiro (fulminant) : Comment ose tu me répondre ainsi.

Light : Je te répond tout à fait normalement, papa. Tu ose dire que je fais honte à notre famille et que je la déshonore, mais tu ne vaut pas mieux, toi, le chef de la police japonaise, respecter de tous, mais qui prétend être en mission chaque fois qu'il a besoin de se soulager en allant voir les putes. Tu peux bien parler.

Souchiro (giflant Light) : JE NE TE PERMET PAS DE M'ACCUSER DE LA SORTE ALORS QUE TU N'AS AUCUNE PREUVE!

Light (gardant son calme malgré sa joue rougit) : Je n'en ai pas besoin, papa. Cela fait des années que je connaissais ton secret le plus absolut. Tu ne touchait déjà plus maman à cause de sa grosseur, tu claquais de grosse somme sur ton compte en banque et tu ne cessais de répété que je dois être "l'homme" dans la famille. Avec sa c'était déjà facile que tu sortais le soir pour aller voir ces "créatures" dans toute sorte d'endroit comme les boites de strip-tease. Et le pire... c'est que même maman à compris ton jeu...

Souchiro : Q-QU-QUOI?

Light (gardant sa fierté) : Tu m'a très bien entendu papa. Maman savait tout depuis longtemps, mais elle à toujours garder le sourire, pour moi et Sayu, parce qu'elle continuais à t'aimer malgré tes énormes défauts et à espérer que tu change d'attitude au fil des années qui passaient. Alors ne vient pas me parler que je dégoûte le monde parce que je sort avec un type complètement bizarre, selon toi. J'aime profondément Ryuzaki, papa. Et si t'es pas capable d'accepter notre relation, il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en aille...

Souchiro : Tu me fais honte. Jusqu'à hier, je pensais que j'avais un fils en or comme tans de père auraient voulus, je me doutais un peu que tu cachais un gros défaut. Mais tu oublie une chose Light, tu à toujours 17 ans. Et je peux très bien faire arrêtez Ryuzaki pour abus sexuel sur mineur. Les vidéos de vos débats ainsi que le témoignage de Watari serait suffisant pour que vous vous ne voyez plus jamais. Quand tu sortira de l'hôpital, je poserai un traceur GPS à tes pieds, tu sera privé de sortie, jusqu'à tes 18ans, et tu ne sera autorisé qu'a sortir juste pour aller à l'école. Et c'est moi-même qui t'accompagnera en voiture.

Light pâlit à cette réponse "Tu ne peux pas me faire ça..."

"Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire respecter l'ordre dans ce monde et la tranquillité dans ma famille. A partir du moment où je quitte cette pièce, tu ne sera plus mon fils, mais j'aurais toujours ta garde."

"Tu est devenu fou papa."

En sortant de la chambre de Light, Souchiro déclara "Je suis peut-être devenu fou à tes yeux. Mais en attendant nous avons un énorme problème international à régler. Je continuerai de croire que tu n'est pas Kira malgré la lettre que tu as laisser, mais je refuse de continuer à être le père d'un tel monstre qui fait honte à sa famille. Considère toi comme en prison à partir de maintenant, Light."

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

La porte claqua enfin me laissant à nouveau seul et abandonner à mes pensées. _En prison, en prison, en prison..._ Le scénario recommençait sauf que cette fois-ci ça sera beaucoup plus pire et douloureux que ce que j'ai eu auparavant. J'ai déjà été jeter en prison sauf que cette fois-là c'était de ma propre volonté et je savais qu'il y avait la personne que j'aime, qui me surveillait de l'autre coté de la caméra. _Papa, comment ose tu?_ Je refuse de croire que mon père me rejette, moi sa progéniture. Il pourrait se faire pardonner par maman si il y mettait un peu du sien. Mais non. En plus d'aller dans des endroits que le chef de la tranche japonaise respecté n'était pas sensé être, voila qu'il mettait son propre fils dans une bulle coupé du monde. _L, dépêche toi... Qu'est ce que tu fou._ Attendant que les Infirmières finissent leur garde, Light se demandait comment prendre les clefs du patient d'à coté sans éveiller des soupçons. _Il faudra faire vite._ Se disait il.

* * *

 _Pov de L_

J'haletais difficilement en ressortant du QG. Décidément, Watari était dur à battre mais Matsuda et Aizawa en plus, bonjour la défaite. Merci mon dieu. _La chance était de mon coté._ Je crachait un peu de sang sur le trottoir et continuait ma route malgré mon cœur qui battais. _Te retourne pas Lawliet, il veulent te séparer de ton bien-aimé. Si tu te retourne, t'es fichu._

"Oye monsieur." Une voix de femme m'appelais. Je me retournais et vis que c'était un couple dans une voiture qui s'était arrêtez tout prêt de moi, voyant mon sang sortir de la bouche.

L'homme me demandait "Vous avez besoin d'un coup de main."

Je leur répondait que ce n'est rien pour le sang mais que je devais aller à l'hôpital voir un ami. Avec cela il m'ont dit de monter et ce que fit. La femme me disait d'un ton joyeux "Vous avez de la chance, on va justement dans cette direction. Je vais voir ma petite sœur qui vient d'accoucher d'une merveilleuse petite fille."

Hôpital : 13h

Je remerciais chaleureusement le couple en sortant de la voiture et entrais dans l'ascenseur le plus rapidement possible. J'avais repris mon souffle pendant la route et mon cœur rebattait normalement. _Alors si je me souviens bien c'est le 4e étage. Et la chambre... La chambre..._ Je me grattais la tête et essayait de repenser à la chansonnette. _Ah voila, chambre 974._ D'un pas rapide, je me dirigeais à nouveau vers la chambre de Light, en priant pour qu'il sois toujours là.

"Light-kun!"

* * *

Pov Normal

Light (surpris d'entendre claqué la porte une seconde fois) : L ! Alors c'est fait ?

L (donnant le sac à dos à Light) : Tout y est.

Light : Mais... est mon père ? Tu ne l'a pas croisé. Il viens de sortir d'ici à peine 10 minutes...

L : Non je ne l'ai pas croisé. Maintenant, dépêche toi. Aizawa, Watari et Matsuda ne vont pas tarder à donner l'alerte. T'as les clefs ?

Light (brandissant qu'une petite clef accrochée à un espèce de badge) : Oui, ça été trop facile.

Light donna les clefs à L et fonça dans les toilettes de la chambre avec le sac à dos. En moins de cinq minutes, Light avait réussit à changer la chemise de l'hôpital contre ses vêtements.

Light (tenant la main de L dans la sienne) : Allez L, on décampe.

Courant dans les couloirs à toute allure, L fit arrêter Light prêt des ascenseurs.

L : On ne les prend pas ?

Light (tenant L par le bras) : C'est trop risqué, surtout si mon père est toujours dans le bâtiment. (puis, voyant que l'ascenseur montait) Viens, faut pas qu'on traîne ici...

Et ils partirent vers l'escaliers de secours.

* * *

 _Pov de Souchiro_

Après ma (première) dispute avec Light, j'étais descendu et m'étais appuyer au bar au rez-de chausser de l'hôpital, un cinquième verre de whisky en main. Je me morfondais dans tout ce que m'avais dit Light. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas digne de porter la plaque et le titre de {Chef de la police japonaise} et je ne mérita pas le bonheur que m'a femme me fait vivre. Mais en même temps je me posais des question? J'ai du raté son éducation quelque part, mais où ? Je ressassais les souvenirs d'antan : sa naissance, son enfance, son premier rencard que je lui avait organiser, jusqu'à la cérémonie d'entrée à l'université. Tout cela fut parfait, mais une énorme tache noire, blanche et bleu à détruit les projets que je voulais que Light suive. Il m'avait dit, bien avant "sa" rencontre, qu'il voulait entré dans la police et il avait même fait ses preuve en résolvant 2/3 affaires. J'étais prêt à lui laisser les commande dès qu'il serait rentré si Ryuzaki n'avait pas été là. Si il n'avait pas existé ou mieux, si il n'avait pas pris l'affaire Kira au sérieux. Un flot d'émotions me travaillait la tête : colère, honte, dégoûts. Avec tout ça, je vidait mon verre cul-sec, prêt à me faire resservir un autre quand le téléphone sonna avec "Appel Inconnu" sur l'écran.

"Ici Yagami..." Je disait.

"Yagami-san êtes vous aux cotés de votre fils ?" La voix de Watari retentait de l'autre coté.

"Eh bien... non pas vraiment, ça fait 5 minutes que j'ai quitter sa chambre."

"RETOURNER Y IMMÉDIATEMENT! Il ne faut pas que votre fils et Ryuzaki se croisent..." Je comprenait à ses paroles qu'il n'avait pas réussit à le stopper.

 _Eh merde !_ Avec cela, je raccrochais le téléphone et fonçais vers les ascenseurs, prêt à attacher mon fils au lit (si il le fallait) afin qu'il ne voie plus ce monstre qu'on appelait "le plus grand détective".

* * *

 _Pov de Light et de L_

Hôpital (sous-sol)

L et Light sont arrivés au parking. Le cœur battant, Light sorti les clefs de ladite voiture et cliqua sur un bouton qui devait signaler où elle se trouvait. On entendit un **bip-bip** tout proche. Light recommença le geste tandis que L le suivait pour savoir qu'elle était la voiture qu'il allaient "emprunter". **bip-bip**

"Là !" L montrait le bolide qui était garé sur une place réservé au handicapés.

Light et L grimpaient dans la voiture "Allons y.". Une fois sortis et à 500 mètres de l'hopital ils chantaient en même temps : "Libéré, Délivréééé, je ne reviens plus jamaaiiiis."°

* * *

 _Pov de Souchiro et de Matsuda_

Souchiro était déjà revenu en mode turbo dans la chambre. Quand il est entré dans la pièce sont fils et Ryuzaki avaient disparus, mais le plus préoccupant dans tout ça c'est que le voisin de Light hurlait à plein poumon frôlant la crise cardiaque.

Kurama : MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! IL M'A PRIS MES CLEFS DE BAGNOLE CE PETIT CON !

Infirmière Tsuruhime : Monsieur Kurama, calmez vous voyons...

Kurama : JE SUIS SÛR QUE CE PETIT ENFOIRÉ, AH IL NE PERD RIEN POUR ATTENDRE SI JAMAIS JE LE RETROUVE ET QUE JE VOIS QU'IL A ABÎMER LE BEAU PARCHOC DE MON BIJOU !

Infirmière Sakura : Tsuruhime, si il ne se tait pas je lui administre un calmant...

Souchiro alla voir les infirmières, se présenta et expliqua la situation. Au moment où le patient allait détailler en détail la voiture, Matsuda vint à son tour dans la chambre. Souchiro et Matsuda expliquèrent à Kurama qu'ils n'avaient plus trop de temps à perdre et Matsuda lui donna un téléphone.

Ils descendirent tous les deux où en bas, plusieurs voiture de police était stationné. Matsuda déclara "J'ai prévenus le reste de l'équipe pour l'arrestation. On n'est jamais trop prudent..."

"GROUILLER VOUS" hurla Aizawa.

Souchiro monta dans sa voiture de police et Matsuda monta dans celle de Aizawa. "La course folle commence, je suis excité. Oh bon sang, on se croirait dans un film."

Aizawa : Un peu de sérieux Matsuda, il s'agit de Kira, un meurtrier et de L, le détective le plus respecter dans le monde.

Matsuda : Oui bon... ça va.

* * *

Pov Normal

Matsuda (tenant un téléphone en main) : Chef, la personne qui s'est fait volé la voiture nous a indiqués que c'était l'un des derniers modèles sortis. C'est une voiture de sport rouge, immatriculé BCR-715, elle possède un GPS capable d'entré en contact avec le commissariat, au moins 6 pots d'échappement, un turbo réacteur inclus et pire encore de traversé les frontières sans s'arrêter grâce à un système de pass inclus dans la voiture.

Souchiro : Bien joué Matsuda. Les gars, ordre de ne pas ouvrir le feu, je répète n'ouvrez pas le feu, mon fils et Ryuzaki ne sont pas armé.

Matsuda et Aizawa : Compris.

Mogi : Reçu.

Ide : D'accord.

Watari : C'est vous qui voyez...

Aizawa (pointant du doigt une bagnole rouge) : Là ! Ils sont là !

Matsuda (voyant la voiture volée) : Chef, on les a en visuel. Ils se dirigent vers la frontière.

Souchiro : Bien.

Watari : Yagami-san, j'ai prévenu les autres collègues, ils font faire un barrage, ils ne pourront plus s'échapper.

Souchiro : Merci Watari.

Light et L sont dans la voiture de sport roulant a toute allure. Light au volant et L sur le siège passager. A leur poursuite, Souchiro Yagami, Watari, Tôta Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa et Hideki Ide, dans les voitures de police avec les gyrophares allumés.

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _That's what I say_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

L (se retournant en arrière voyant les voitures de police) : Light-kun, ça y est, on y est.

Light : On va le faire L.

L : Oui c'est la scène final.

Light : Les deux meilleurs légendes...

L : L et Kira, le plus grand détective de ce monde et le plus grand criminel de ce monde...

Dans la voiture se déroulait une chanson en rythme avec l'événement qui est entrain de se produire. Une chanson dont le coup de guitare amusait nos deux tourtereaux, qui se tenait main dans la main. Light, la main gauche sur le volant lâcha un rire, L faisait de même avec son index droit dans la bouche.

 _I'm waiting I'm aching, I'm running away_

 _you can't stop me no matter what they say_

 _It's twisting and turning inside me again_

 _I've get this feeling this could be the end_

 _you keep raising the stakes...I keep making mistakes_

Un clignotement sur la tableau de bord retentait, Light et L arrivaient à passé la frontière. Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de chacuns d'entre eux.

Light (regardant dans le rétroviseur) : Ils nous collent au train...

L : Ils veulent absolument nous séparés, mais ça n'arrivera jamais...

 _Don't you know is a game and do you got what it takes?_

 _For me to stay ALIVE, boy!_

Light et L sont maintenant sur une route avec toujours l'équipe d'investigation qui leur colle au train.

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _That's what I say_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _It's not ok...It's not ok_

 _That's what I say_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

S'arrêtant à la moitié de la route, quand il virent un barrage à quelques mètres d'eux.

L : Merde, c'est pas vrai... Si près du but.

Light : Pas le choix, il faut le faire ici.

 _The sooner the better, you see me this way._

 _We can't go on like this pretending it's okay_

 _It's twisting and turning inside me again_

 _We keep getting closer to the end_

 _you keep raising the stakes I keep making mistakes_

Light et L sortirent rapidement de la voiture, l'abandonnant, et s'approchèrent d'une balustrade, près à sauter dans la belle mer bleu qui leur tendait les bras.

 _Didn't you know is a game and do you got what it takes?_

 _For me to stay ALIVE, boy!_

Light monte sur le rebord suivit de L.

Souchiro arrêta soudainement la voiture de police, suivit des autres, fut choqués par ce qu'il voyait.

Souchiro : Light ! Ryuzaki ! NON !

Aizawa : _Seigneur !_

Matsuda : Ryuzaki, Light !

Watari : Lawliet, ne fait pas ça !

La main de Light dans celle de L, ils décidèrent de se retourner voyant leurs observateurs choqués.

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _That's what I say_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _It's not ok...It's not ok_

 _That's what I say_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

L : J'ai peur, Light-kun. Ne m'abandonne pas...

Light : Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

 _I won't stop running away from you_

 _gonna find me anyway_

 _I keep running, I'm gonna give it all back_

 _to you tonight..._

 _Heeyyy!_

 **(solo de guitare)**

Dans musique dans la voiture donnait un dernier refrain avec la guitare.

Matsuda, Souchiro et Watari sortirent vite de leur voiture, près a bondir vers les amants.

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _That's what I say_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _It's not ok...It's not ok_

 _That's what I say_

Light (se retournant vers L) : Je t'aime L Lawliet.

L (fixant Light) : Je t'aime aussi, Light Yagami.

Light : Lawliet-chan...

L : Light-kun...

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il étaient ensemble et sautèrent finalement dans le vide.

 _Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _That's what I say_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

 _It's not ok...It's not ok_

 _Hey! Hey! Hey! Heeeyyy!_

Quelques secondes après leurs corps flottaient à la surface, bel et bien mort mais toujours liés par les mains qui se forçaient a restés collées l'une à l'autre. Au dessus d'eux, Souchiro, Matsuda et Watari observaient la scène.

Souchiro (tremblant) : Ils... Ils sont définitivement mort...

Watari (ayant des remords) : C'est de ma faute...

Souchiro : Non, c'est de la mienne. Je n'acceptais pas l'homosexualité de Light, je l'ai renié alors que je suis le plus pire des humains.

Watari : Ne vous blâmez pas pour ça... Je me réjouissait de voir votre fils mourir ou derrière les barreaux que je n'ai pas vu qu'il était le seul bonheur de Ryuzaki. Un bonheur que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Matsuda (peinant à contenir ses larmes) : Ils sont mort dans l'amour. Un amour interdit.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

² : Inspirée (Non copiée) de l'épisode "Bref, je suis vielle."

° : J'ai essayer de donner une touche d'humour, mais ma main à préférée vous torturée avec cette fin. *se cache dans un coin*

Jalimya (s'adressant au public) : Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes désolés mais nous devons faire une courte pause.

Tout le public semble confus.

Jalimya : Il y a un léger problème entre l'auteure et les comédiens mais ne vous en faites pas, nous revenons d'un moment a l'autre. *sourire*

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

(Light donne un coup de pied à l'auteure en visant son ventre)

(Lawliet donne un coup de poing en visant le visage de l'auteure)

Light : JE VAIS TE TUER !

L : JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER !

Auteure (qui semble bien du mal à éviter les coups) : Eh mais deux contre une c'est pas juste...

L (prenant une épée en métal soulevant l'arme sur l'auteure) : ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE T'AS FUMER AVANT DE POSTER CE CHAPITRE.

Auteure (ratant de peu l'arme de L) : Mais rien, justement... Je te l'avais dit depuis le début... (peinant à reprendre son souffle quand Light faillit se jeter sur elle) ...un coup, j'ai l'inspiration pour écrire, puis après, ça part en vrille. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Et cette scène... j'y pensait mainte et mainte fois parce que la chanson que j'ai mis restait gravée dans ma tête. Je devais me souvenir d'où est ce que je l'ai entendue. Je devais absolument mettre cette scène là car les personnages sont mort dans l'amour, en se tenant main dans la main.

Light (plus qu'enragé que jamais, attrapa une arme à feu) : OUAIS BEN JE NE COMPTE PAS MOURIR SANS SOULAGER MA SOUFFRANCE! TU VIENS L ?

L (se chargeant avec l'épée) : COMPTE SUR MOI, LIGHT-KUN !

*BANG* ... *BANG* ... ... ... *BANG*

Auteure : Mais arrêtez... vous allez finir par les faire tous s'enfuir.

Light : M'en fiche ! *BANG*

Le public choqué par les coup de feu, paniquait.

Jalimya (avec un faux sourire) : Ce n'est rien mesdames et messieurs, c'est juste un CD-ROM qu'on passe. Tout va bien...

Light et L plus furieux que jamais continuait de viser l'auteur avec leur arme

Auteure : _J'ai intérêt à me rattraper au prochain chapitre si je ne veux pas me faire trucider..._


	5. Cloches

Statut FaceFiction: "Chose promis chose dû, voici le 5e chapitre et... OH MON DIEU, J'AI JAMAIS AUTANT BOSSÉE DE MA VIE COMME UNE FORCENÉE SUR UNE FANFICTION."

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à Obha et Obata, (auteure chantant) c'est la même... chanson.

Couple : Lawliet et Light / Ryuzaki et Raito / Ryuga et Yagami. (c'est mieux si vous comprenez comme ça ?)

Dans ce chapitre Light sera plus OOC que Lawliet.

Genre Yaoi : Oui oui oui oui, encore, encore, encore (je vous vois venir, les perverses *-*) Hum... C'est toujours une relation entre deux mec. Donc homophobes, dégagez.

Petite Note de moi : Dans ce chapitre, Light à retrouver ses souvenirs et- mmhp

Jalimya (qui avaient mises ses mains sur la bouche de l'auteure) : T'en as déjà trop dit...

"" = quand quelqu'un parle

 _Italique_ = quand quelqu'un pense

 **Chapitre 5: Cloches**

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Monde Inconnu

 ***bloub***

 _Plus aucun souffle_

 ***bloub***

 _Plus aucun battement_

 ***bloub***

 _Plus aucune chaleur_

 ***bloub***

 _Plus aucune douleur._

Voilà tout ce que je ressentait après avoir sauter du pont. _Plus rien._ Mais j'ai tellement froid. J'ai tellement peur.

 ***bloub***

Le bruit assourdissant de la mer revenait sans cesse dans mes oreilles. Mon corps était tout ramolli. Comme si mon âme s'était vraiment échapper de mon corps. Je ne sentais même plus la main de L dans mienne. _Ou était elle ?_ Partie, je suppose. Comme le reste de son corps. _Non L, ne me laisse pas._ Je continuais à garder les yeux fermer ne voulant vraiment plus de ce monde. _L n'était pas là. L était parti._ L'obscurité m'envahissait complètement. Mais bizarrement, je sentis peu à peu mon visage, quelqu'un me tapais doucement sur les joue. _Laissez moi tranquille, je vous en supplie._ Et si L avait survécu et pas moi. Non impossible ça aussi. _Ou était il ?_ Je réfléchissais un instant avant de sursauter. _Il est au paradis ?_ Si il est au paradis, alors moi je suis destiné à aller en enfer. _L'enfer, hein ?_

Je réfléchissais deux secondes. _Non pas l'enfer. Si une personne utilise le Death Note, elle ne peut pas s'attendre à aller ni au paradis ni en enfer._ Alors je suis probablement dans Mû, le néant ? _Oui, c'est ça, le néant, la zone qui s'étend à l'infini et dont nous sommes condamnés à y passer l'éternité._ Mais je me fichais complètement où ce que j'étais. L'enfer, le néant, les profondeurs de la mer, ma douleur est pire de ce que je pouvais endurer. L n'était pas à mes cotés, alors que je lui avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner. Mes larmes coulaient, je pleurais... Ne pas sentir la main de L est la pire chose que ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Sans sa chaleur réconfortante, j'étais perdu. Je versais encore mes larmes malgré mes yeux toujours fermés. Je refusais de voir le néant, si je dois m'attendre à être seul à tout jamais alors tans pis. L n'est pas là, il est au paradis et moi je suis dans un endroit où il n'aura jamais accès. Un endroit qui nous à séparé à tout jamais. _L..._

"Light-kun." Une voix m'appelais au loin. Je ne pouvais que trop bien la reconnaître. _L ?_

J'ouvrais doucement mes lèvres, qui semblaient avoir été collées pendant des années, pour répondre "L, est ce vraiment toi ? Tu est venu me cherché." Je gardais les yeux fermer, je ne voulais absolument pas regarder le néant, sachant fortement que quelqu'un ait décider de faire venir L ici, dans le néant, pour une dernière fois. _Une dernière étreinte, une dernière caresse, un dernier baiser, une dernière douleur._ Je ne voulais plus souffrir. J'aimais L de tout mon cœur. Je le voulais à mes cotés. Alors continuer a fermé les yeux semblait être la meilleure solution.

La main de L venait se collée à ma joue tandis que sa voix se rapprochais de moi "Light-kun... Ouvre les yeux."

A cette douce voix je répondais "Je ne veux pas L, je sais ce qui m'attendra si je les ouvrait et que tu partait à nouveau. Je veux être avec toi, à tes cotés, même si pour ça, je dois finir aveugle. Je t'aime tellement, L."

Une seconde plus tard, je ne sentais plus la douce chaleur de mon bien aimé et commençait à sangloter en tendant ma main, essayant de trouver le corps de L et sa chaleur réconfortante. "L ? L, reviens, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas..." ***PLAF*** Un coup venait de frapper au visage où une seconde auparavant était posé la main de L. Je sentais comme si un couteau m'avais transpercé le cœur car ce dernier recommença à battre.

 ***PLAF*** J'entendis d'autres voix, d'autres murmures, d'autres plaintes au loin mais toujours proche de moi "Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Ryuzaki ?" C'était la voix de Matsuda. ***PLAF*** "Mais enfin, calme toi bon sang." C'était celle de Aizawa. ***PLAF*** "Arrête ça, Ruyzaki, tu va finir par lui démembré la mâchoire..." C'était celle de... mon père. ***PLAF*** _Papa ?_

"Vous êtes mort, vous aussi ?"

"Tu n'es pas mort, Light-kun ! Maintenant, réveille toi." * **PLAF*** _Pas mort ? Comment ça..._ ***PLAF***

"As tu finis, Ryuzaki ?" _Watari. Vous aussi ?_ "Il ne sentira plus rien pour finir..." ***PLAF***

La voix de mon ange retentait "Pas avant que Light-kun ne se réveille." _Mais, qu'est-ce qui ce passe à la fin ?_

 ***PLAF*** J'entendis Watari soupiré et dire "Je vais cherché de la glace." ***PLAF***

Je sentais comme de forte brûlures sur les joues à présent. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_ J'ouvrais les yeux lentement et doucement quand je sentit un énième coup sur l'une de mes joue. ***PLAF***

"RYUZAKI !" J'entendis l'assemblé crié après mon bien aimé.

 ***PLAF*** _Encore ?_

Mes yeux avaient maintenant une bonne vue et je vis... mon ange, mon seul et unique amour à genou sur mon mon torse, la main droite en l'air, prête à partir vers une de mes joues tandis que l'autre tenais mon col de chemise. ***PLAF***

Ma tête bascula sur un coté et mon père lâcha soudainement "Mais enfin, Ryuzaki ! Il est réveillé. Tu le vois bien."

La même main se préparait encore en l'air ***PLAF*** et ma tête tourna vers l'autre coté "Light-kun se semble pas sortir de sa transe."

"L ?" J'appelais doucement ***PLAF*** Et je levais les mains vers mon visage pour me protégé "Aie ! Arrête L, s'il te plait."

* * *

Pov Normal

"Enfin parmi nous, Light-kun..." L se leva après avoir donner un dernier regard vers le jeune meurtrier ayant les joues totalement rougies. L se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'assit à sa manière habituelle demanda dans ton froid "Bon si Light-kun semble être réveillé, alors, on peut continuer l'enquête, maintenant ?

Toutes l'assemblée était abasourdis. Light, toujours à terre se relava et examina la zone autour de lui. Il compris que ce qu'il avait eu n'était qu'un rêve, une vision, une hallucination. Appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais pour Light se fut un énorme cauchemar bien réel. Il croyait vraiment avoir perdu son ange. Personne ne se focalisait sur ce qu'avait dit Ryuzaki, au contraire, tous les regards, médusés, étaient vers Light. Et pour cause ? Il avait osé dire qu'il aimait le détective s'étant cru mort et dans le néant.

"Au fait Light-kun." L brisa le silence dans la salle "Moi, je ne t'aime pas. Je sais que c'est un don de Kira de manipuler les gens et/ou les sentiments. Si tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, sache que je ne t'aime pas. Aussi, n'attend rien de moi. Qui que tu sois, quoi que tu fasse, tu es et tu restera toujours mon suspect."

Le cœur de Light tomba en morceau. L était en vie... mais le détective ne l'aimait pas, pas comme dans ses rêves. _L... Non, Lawliet..._

Light se releva et alla s'asseoir au coté du détective, les regards toujours braqués sur lui et demanda "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Nous avons arrêtez Kyosuke Higuchi, suspecter d'être le 3e Kira. Nous l'avons appâter grâce à l'aide de Matsuda à Sakura TV. Quand nous avons arrêtez Higuchi, il nous avait expliquer comment il procédais au meurtre : on pouvait tuer des personnes à l'aide d'un nom sur ce cahier (montrant une cahier noir portant le nom DEATH NOTE). Lorsque ton père avait pris le cahier il avait crié et pointé son doigt dans une direction, croyant qu'il hallucinait, Monsieur Mogi s'étais mis à ses cotés et indiqua un 'monstre' dans la même direction que ton père. Je lui avait demander de m'apporter ce cahier et effectivement, il y avait bien un monstre, un shinigami précisément. Quand je t'avais tendus le cahier, Light-kun, tu avait crié et ensuite tu t'étais évanouit dans hélicoptère. Pendant qu'on procédais à son arrestation et son interrogatoire, Higuchi fut attaqué par Kira d'une crise cardiaque. On t'avais ramener ici, dans la salle de contrôle, et placer sur le canapé mais apparemment, tu avais fais un cauchemar puisque tu avais basculer sur le coté et étais tomber. C'est tout..."

"Mais Light..." Souchiro s'était mis à coté de Light afin d'avoir une conversation. "...Qu'est ce que tu as raconter avant ton réveil. J'ai cru mal entendre."

Light rougissait, il baissais la tête cachée par la honte...

Souchiro s'énerva "Répond Light."

"Ce n'est rien papa." Sans un dernier regard à L, Light se leva de sa chaise et quitta la pièce et partis courir dans sa 'chambre'. Souchiro voulut l'arrêter mais L s'étais imposer à cela. "Monsieur Yagami... Il vaudrait mieux le laisser. Light ne semble pas remis de ses émotions pour le moment."

Souchiro hocha la tête et se remis au travail avec tous les autres membres de l'enquête.

Matsuda avait remarquer les yeux rougit de Light quand il s'était lever et soupira "Pauvre Light..."

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Watari m'avais apporter de la glace à ma chambre. Je l'avais remercier gentiment et il m'avais laisser seul. _Il était différent de ce que j'avais vu._ Mes joues me faisaient toujours autant mal, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que mon cœur endure. _"Au fait, Light-kun, moi je ne t'aime pas."_ Je regardais par la ville par la fenêtre. _Tokyo étais merveilleux avec toute ses belles lumières allumées qui dansait avec la nuit._ En pensant à la ville toute noire, je pensais à 'sa' couleur de cheveux et quand les lumières dansaient, j'admirais la beauté de la ville comme je contemplais 'sa' beauté, la pâleur de son visage, son corps si svelte et surtout cette douce chaleur qu'il dégageait en lui. _Si Mignon, si adorable et toujours aussi sexy._ On avait une excellent vue avec le bâtiment que L avait fait construire. Je pensais encore rêver un peu quand je sentis des bras glacé autour de ma poitrine et que j'entendis une voix obscure percé mes oreilles. Une voix aussi glacé que le cœur de son propriétaire.

? : _**Coucou Light.**_

Light : _Cette voix..._

? : _**Je t'ai manqué ?**_

Light ***sursaute*** : _Kira ?_

Kira : **_Parce que toi tu m'a beaucoup manqué Light. Light Yagami, Dieu du nouveau monde._**

Light : _Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?_

Kira (se pointant du doigt) : **_Moi ?_**

Light : _Oui toi. Qui d'autre pourrait être dans mon esprit. Qui d'autre à part..._

Kira : **_A part l'image de L Lawliet, les trois meilleurs détective au monde. Ton ennemi juré._**

Je déglutis à la prononciation de ce ton.

Kira : **_Ben alors ? Qu'es-ce que tu as ?_**

Light : _Rien. Laisse moi tranquille..._

Kira : **_Je ne te connais que trop bien Light. Tu es toujours amoureux de ce détective arrogant, immature, pathétique et tellement froid, c'est ça hein ? Mais tu perd ton temps à resté à ses cotés et à espérer qu'il t'aime. D'ailleurs, je suis content de te retrouver. On va pouvoir enfin en finir avec lui._**

Light : _Je te le laisserai pas lui faire du mal..._

Kira : **_Oh aller, c'est si facile. Il suffit de prendre la Death Note et d'écrire son nom, et nous regarderons ensemble son beau visage surpris quand il aura compris qu'il a perdu. Quand il aura son dernier battement de cœur, ce sera trop génial. Il à oser s'opposer au dieu du nouveau monde._**

Light : _Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Kira. Je te laisserai pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Et puis de toute façon, il faut que tu m'explique... Pour le cauchemar. C'était quoi tout ça ? Ce que j'ai eu dans ma tête avant mon réveil... Et comment a tu eu le nom de L ?_

Kira : _**Oh ça... Presque rien, j'ai juste fait en sorte que Misa voit son visage, tout t'en souviens non ? C'est toi même qui as fait en sorte que tout les deux se rencontrent. La vision que tu as vu n'était qu'une partie de TON imagination, Light. Tu t'es créé une film dans lequel toi et lui êtes les héros. Un film dont le héros principal tombe amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il ne peut pas aimer. Pour la scène finale, c'est toi aussi qui te l'ai automatiquement imaginé, vu que tu était 24/24 avec lui d'après ce que j'ai vu quand tu m'a récupéré. Tu t'es rapprocher de plus en plus de 'lui'. Ton cœur à vaciller vers le détective à la première rencontre. Mais ce genre de chose sont pour les faibles. Tu as cru l'avoir perdu alors que tout ça n'étais qu'une simple hallucination, un bête cauchemar. Et c'est bien pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça que je suis là...**_

Light : _Je ne m'en souviens pas. Je ne me souviens pas que Misa m'ai dit son nom. Je ne te crois pas._

Kira : _**De toute façon, je doute qu'il ressente les mêmes sentiments à ton égards. Il à oser te gifler et ensuite te dire par apres qu'il ne t'aime pas. J'étais là, j'ai tout entendu. J'ai les mêmes yeux que toi, tout comme le reste de ton corps.**_

Light : _Tu es un monstre._

Kira : _**Tout comme toi, Light Yagami. Tu semble totalement oublié que je suis une grande partie de toi depuis que tu as touché le Death Note.**_

Light : _Je ne ferais de mal à personne. Et certainement pas celui que j'aime._

Kira : _**Tu as déjà tué tellement de personnes dans le passé, Light. Et grâce à moi, cela va continuer.**_

Light (tremblant les larmes au yeux) : _Arrête ça... Va t'en... Je t'en supplie, laisse moi tranquille._

Kira : _**C'est tellement facile à faire.**_

Light (mettant les mains sur les tempes) : _Arrête._

Kira : **_Et Misa, tu pense à elle aussi ? Ça va être facile de l'utiliser, vu qu'elle n'aime que toi. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour elle que tu as acheter cette bague, quand tu l'as rencontrée, n'est ce pas ?_**

Je me souvenais bien qu'après avoir rencontrer L, j'avais fait la connaissance de Misa. Cependant, j'étais tomber fou amoureux de ce bel inconnu qui m'avait taper dans l'œil lors des examens d'entrée à l'université, je devais absolument lui faire ma déclaration d'amour. Malgré que j'ignorais totalement son nom, je m'étais souvenu que j'avais acheter une bague rarissime de 89 carats² à plus de 1500€ chez le bijoutier le plus populaire du pays. Toute mes économies y étaient passées en allant là-bas mais je m'en fichais complètement. Je sortis la bague de ma poche. _Elle n'a pas obtenu la moindre parcelle de rouille._ J'observais toujours attentivement le bijou, c'était une bague en platine dont la parure était un cœur en diamant. J'y avais fait gravé à l'intérieur : "For my love, I love you."§

Light (rangeant la bague dans sa poche) : _Elle n'est pas destinée à cette blonde égoïste..._

Kira ***soupire*** : **_Tu dois simplement mettre quelques lettres sur le Death Note... Et tout redeviendra dans l'ordre. Comme avant..._**

Light : _Arrête !_

Kira : _**Il ne t'aimera jamais, Light, tu l'a bien vu et entendu toi aussi. On peut bien continuer à s'amuser sans sa présence.**_

Light (tomba a genou à terre) : _Arrête !_

Kira : **_Juste 40 secondes à attendre et une comédie à faire..._**

Light : _La ferme !_

Kira (imitant le bruit d'un crayon qui écrivait: **_L Lawliet, crise cardiaque. Et pouf, le magicien, pardon le détective enfantin, quitte la scène._**

Light (commençant à s'énerver) : _TA GUEULE !_

Kira (commençant à disparaître) : **_Tue le. Tue le. Tue le._**

Light : _JAMAIS !_

Kira : **_Ne souhaite tu pas un nouveau monde dans la paix._**

Light : _IL EST DEVENU MON NOUVEAU MONDE, MA RAISON DE VIVRE. JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE TOI ! MAINTENANT, FOUS LE CAMP !_

Kira : **_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH._**

Kira a disparu et m'a enfin laisser tranquille, mais pour combien de temps ? J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Des bruits assourdissant m'envahissaient la tête remplaçant cet horrible démon que j'avais eu la sottise de créé. ***DONG* *DONG* *DONG***

* * *

 _Pov de Souchiro_

J'étais devenu un zombie en rentrant à la maison ce soir là. Ma femme avait l'air de bien le remarquer mais je lui avait encore répondu la même réponse dans ces cas là "Grosse journée." Et pour cause ? Toutes les images de la journée me revenaient sans cesse en tête. Le plan de Ryuzaki pour arrêter Higuchi grâce à Matsuda. Le fait qu'une voleuse était à coté de moi à Sakura TV et qu'elle portait une arme sur elle, alors que c'est interdit sur le sol japonais. Le fait que mon propre fils me demande si tout allait bien, c'était le monde à l'envers. Le fait que j'ai vu un monstre squelettique en face de moi quand j'ai pris un cahier des plus bizarre. Le fait que je me suis beaucoup inquiété pour Light qui s'était évanouit dans l'hélicoptère en touchant à peine le cahier. Le fait que mon fils avait dit qu'il amait Ryuzaki. Et le fait qu'il l'ait appeler de 'L' au lieu de son pseudonyme. _Décidément, ça ne lui ressemblait pas._

Je ne suis pas contre la sexualité de Light. Qu'il sorte avec une célèbre star bimbo blonde ou avec le plus grand détective du monde ne me dérange pas. Mais le fait qu'il ait avouer tout ça après son réveil me turlupine. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux là et je veux absolument savoir quoi. _Il n'avais jamais eu de comportement étrange avant cette rencontre, mais si Light est heureux tans mieux pour lui._ Il a déjà beaucoup fait dans la vie, il a tellement travailler pour arriver premier dans toute les matières et obtenir les meilleurs résultats, je peux bien lui accorder ça...

* * *

 _Pov de Rem_

Que mijote tu Light Yagami ? J'ai pourtant fait tout ce que tu m'a demander de faire pour sauver Misa et prouver ton innocence. Je m'étais envoler vers une personne avide de pouvoir et d'argent te laissant toi et Ryuk au pied 'd'un arbre au milieu de la foret. L'homme que j'avais choisi était un homme d'affaire de 40 ans, je lui avait donner le Death Note afin qu'il l'utilise pour ses affaires personnelles. J'avais jouer le double jeu et quand Misa m'avait vu, je lui avais expliquer ton plan. Je voyais la durée de vie de Higuchi s'abaisser, tout proche de zéro, de jours en jours. Après l'appel qu'il avait reçu de monsieur Namikawa, sa fin était toute proche. _Je devais agir._ J'avais acceptée de coopérer afin que tu puisse retrouver tes souvenirs quand tu toucherais le Death Note. Je ne m'attendais surement pas à ce que j'apprenne que tu t'étais évanouis en touchant le cahier.

Nous étions tous revenu à un immense bâtiment au centre de la ville. Pendant que cet homme lisait les règles et me questionnais en même temps, je t'observait, toi, froid, cruel mais tellement faible dans la situation où tu était. Si je ne tue pas tout de suite, c'est parce que Misa t'aime toujours. Tu m'avais demander de tuer L, mais je sens tu va changer la donne de la partie. J'avais tuer Higuchi afin que le Death Note te reviens de droit. Pas de chance, ce détective était très malin et c'est lui le nouveau propriétaire maintenant. Quand tu t'étais reveiller, tu n'avais même pas attention à ma présence. Je fut plus qu'étonnée lorsque je t'avais entendue dire à L que tu l'aimais. _Ça ne te ressemblais vraiment pas, Light Yagami._

Cet homme t'observait sur un énorme écran, tu faisais des gestes incompréhensible. Quand je t'avais vu quitter la pièce où tu étais, cet homme avait décidé de prendre un espèce d'enregistreur et de te suivre. J'étais impatiente de voir ce que tu allais lui dire. L'homme se retourna en montant les escaliers et me demanda pourquoi je le suivait. A cette question, je répondis que j'étais obliger de suivre le nouveau propriétaire du Death Note. _J'avais fait une grave erreur en tuant Higuchi..._

* * *

 _Pov de L_

L sur la chaise de la salle de contrôle ° 

(L avais le pouce entre les dents, il était seul avec Rem et les autre membres du QG étaient partis.)

Que t'arrive t-il, Light Yagami ? Je sais que tu es Kira. Le fait que tu le sois est supérieur à 9%. Tu à réagis de façon extrême depuis que tu avais toucher ce cahier. Et ce shinigami... Il ne voulait absolument pas me dire ce qui se passais avec toi. Les probabilités que tu sois Kira augmente de plus en plus, surtout lorsque je te vois t'agiter, les mains sur les tempes, sur l'écran principal de la salle de contrôle. Tu avais même plongée ta main dans la poche de ton pantalon. A cause du fait que il faisait noir dans la chambre, je ne voyais pas ce que tu avais en main. Mais c'était certainement brillant puisque ce "truc" avait refléter à la lumière de la caméra. _Je suis curieux. Que peut bien être cet objet ?_

Watari dormais et à part nous, et le shinigami, nous étions les seuls à être debout. Ce qui me dérange c'est que tu m'a dit 'je t'aime' et 'reste avec moi', ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi 'faible'. Kira essaye de me manipuler afin que je baisse ma garde mais ça n'arrivera pas. Je t'ai déjà envoyer en prison Light Yagami, si je dois encore le faire, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Et cette fois-ci, ne compte pas sur ta sois disant 'innocence' pour te faire sortir.

Lorsque j'avais regarder le cahier pendant que tu étais inconscient, j'avais feuilleter un peu les règles qui étaient écrites. Deux entres elles me perturbais : Une règle de 13 jours était inscrite et l'autre concernait le cahier. La première règle qui me perturbais disait : Si la personne n'écrit plus dans le Death Note pendant une période de 13 jours, elle meurt. Les autres, surtout Matsuda et ton père, avaient réagis immédiatement après la lecture _"Mais alors, ça veut dire que Light est innocent..."_ Pour moi tu ne l'es pas, Light. Je t'ai mentis lorsque je t'ai dit que tu étais mon tout premier ami. Tu est tombé dans le panneau. Et l'autre était que, il y arrive quoi que ce soit au cahier, si il est déchiré ou brûlé, la ou les personnes qui l'auront toucher mourront. C'est du grand n'importe quoi, car j'ai remarquer qu'un bout de page manquait. Je pouvais déjà en déduire que cette règle et strictement fausse. Quand à la règle des 13 jours, j'ai bien envie de la testée...

Je te voyais enfin partir de la chambre, Light Yagami. _Ou va tu comme ça ?_ Je suivait lentement ta progression via les caméras de surveillance et je te voyais t'arrêter vers la cage d'escaliers menant au toit. _Que va tu faire la-haut ?_ Je me levais de ma chaise et me dirigeais vers le même chemin que tu avais emprunter auparavant. _Tu m'intrigue, Kira-kun._ Je prenais également au passage, un petit magnétophone. _Au cas où si j'ai droit à une confession..._ Je me retournais et vis le shinigami qui me suivais "Pourquoi me suis tu Shinigami ?" Il m'avais répondu à ça "Le cahier appartient à celui qui le trouve en premier. Un dieu de la mort est obliger de suivre le nouveau propriétaire du Death Note si l'ancien meurt." _Le nouveau propriétaire ? Je vois. Alors, c'est bien le shinigami qui avait tuer Higuchi lors de son interrogatoire. Malheureusement, je ne peux faire contre ça..._

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Toit du QG

Je m'étais dirigé vers le toit d'un pas lent, histoire d'avoir un peu d'air frais et d'être tranquille un moment. Manque de bol, mes oreilles était attaqué comme plus tôt, sauf que cette fois ci, le bruit assourdissant des cloches augmentais de décibel dans ma tête. ***DONG*** Un coup. ***DONG* *DONG*** Puis deux... ***DONG* *DONG* *DONG*** Puis trois. ***DONG*** S'en suivit toute une série de ce bruit infernal. ***DONG* *DONG* *DONG*** ***DONG* *DONG* *DONG*** Commençant à avoir l'habitude ***DONG* *DONG*** et surtout parce que je voulais vraiment me sentir seul, je restais là, ***DONG*** à les entendre. ***DONG* *DONG*** Levant les yeux au ciel, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que quelque chose était tombé sur moi. _Une goute._ puis vint une autre et ensuite la douche... ***DONG*** Il manquait plus que ça. Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait être pire. ***DONG* *DONG* *DONG***

"Light ?" J'entendis un murmure au loin mais ne pretait pas attention, pensant que c'est encore Kira qui essayait de me jouer des tours. ***DONG* *DONG***

"Light-kun." _Encore ?_ Je me retourna vers à qui appartenait la voix et je voyais... mon ange. _Lawliet... Pas toi. Je t'en supplie, va t'en. Tu es en grand danger._ Rem était derrière lui, ce shinigami en forme de squelette.

 ***DONG*** "-est - que -fais là -kun ? " Je ne t'entendais pas mon amour. Mais je tendis une main vers l'oreille pour te faire comprendre que tu devais redire la même chose.

 ***DONG* *DONG*** ***DONG* *DONG*** "-EST CE - TU FAIS - LIGHT- ?" Encore des mots incompréhensible ***DONG* *DONG*** mélanger au son des cloches et de la pluie. Faut croire que j'étais devenus sourd. Je te rendais le même geste que précédemment.

Je n'aurais pas du te laisser entré sous la pluie, mon amour, te voila trempé de la tête au pied, mais pardonne moi les miens restaient collés au même endroit. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. ***DONG* *DONG*** ***DONG* *DONG***

* * *

Pov Normal

L (se rapprochant de Light) : Qu'est ce qu tu fais là, Light-kun.

Light (levant les yeux au ciel) : Rien... Rien de spécial. C'est juste les cloches. Leur son... c'est insupportable.

L : Des cloches ?

Light : Oui, elles sonnent vraiment très fort aujourd'hui.

L (regardant dans toute les directions pour apercevoir quelque chose) : Je n'entend rien, Light-kun.

Light (tournant la tête vers L) : Vraiment ? Elles sonnent sans arrêt aujourd'hui. Difficile de ne pas le remarquer. Ça doit être une église. Peut être un enterrement . Ou alors...

L : Qu'est ce que tu raconte, Light-kun. Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Viens on rentre.

Light : Je suis désolé. Je te semble raconter n'importe quoi ces dernier temps, n'en crois pas un mot.

L (commençant à trembler) : J'ignore ce qui te turlupine, Light-kun, mais en tout cas ce n'est pas en restant ici que ça va s'arranger.

Light (baissant la tête) : Pardonne moi.

L : Light-kun...

Light (tournant la tête vers L) : Oui.

L : T'es t'il arrivé une fois dans la vie... de dire la vérité ?

Light : Je... n'en sais rien...

L : Réfléchis.

Light (baissant la tête) : Eh bien... Il m'est arrivé de mentir une ou plusieurs fois, mais aucun être humain ne peut se vanter d'avoir dit la vérité toute sa vie.

L : Et pour ce que tu m'a dit au réveil, c'était un mensonge aussi, ou est ce que tu ressens des sentiments pour moi ?

Light : C'était... La vérité c'est que...

L (croisant ses bras sur son torse) : Je suis tout ouïe. Parle je t'écoute.

Light (plongeant son regard dans les yeux de L) : La vérité c'est que c'est vrai. Tout ce que je dis jusqu'à maintenant c'est vrai. Je t'aime L.

L (tapant dans les main pour l'applaudir) : Light-kun sait parfaitement bien joué son rôle. Un vrai comédien. On devrait te délivré un oscar...

Light ***attristé*** : Tu ne me crois pas ?

L (serrant les poing puis montrant Light du doigt) : Comment pourrais-je te croire... Kira-kun ? Tu peux très bien manipuler les autres, mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu n'a pas cesser de me mentir depuis notre rencontre. Le fait que Light-kun dise qu'il m'aime équivaut à augmenter mes soupçons d'être Kira de 20%. Avant tu étais plus que suspect dans l'affaire et maintenant tu voudrais me faire croire que le grand méchant loup s'est transformé en agneau. Je ne marcherai pas dans ton jeu.

Light ***pensif*** : Kira-kun, hein ?

L : Ben quoi ?

Light : Rien...

L : Light-kun n'agis pas normalement depuis son réveil. D'habitude, il ne cesse de s'innocenter en me répétant pour la énième fois qu'il n'est pas Kira. Est ce que le fait que j'ai dis que Light-kun était Kira soit exact, pour finir ?

Light : Peut être...

L : C'est un aveu, Light-kun ?

Light : Oui. C'est vrai L, je suis Kira.

L (souriant victorieux avec le magnétophone allumé dans sa poche) : Alors tu avoue enfin que tu est Kira? C'est intéressant... Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Light : Toi même tu le sais , 'Lawliet'.

L ***surpris*** : Le fait que Light-kun dise mon nom équivaut à être Kira à 99,9%. Le deuxième Kira pouvait tuer en voyant le nom et le visage de ses victimes. Kyosuke Higuchi avait exactement ce même pouvoir après avoir déserté les locaux de Sakura TV. J'ai poser la question au shinigami : il m'avait répondu qu'avant de mourir, monsieur Higuchi avait passé un marché avec lui, un échange des yeux du dieu de la mort contre la moitié de ce qui lui restait à vivre. Lorsque je lui ait poser des questions sur toi, tout ce qu'il m'a dit à chaque questions est "Je ne sais pas." Et le fait que je sache que Light-kun m'aime ne changera rien à mes soupçons et à l'enquête. De plus tu n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler 'L' depuis ton réveil, c'est assez agaçant !

Rem observait la scène, bien curieuse de ce qui va se passer.

Light : Que vaut les 0,01% restant.

L : le 0,01% restant, Light-kun, c'est que tu m'a dis la vérité.

Light : Pourrais tu un jour me croire sur les sentiments que j'ai envers toi. Je suis bel et bien Kira mais je ne veux plus le devenir.

L : Il y a approximativement très peu de chance que je pourrais croire Light-kun sur ce dernier point. Light-kun a tuer des milliers de personnes, notamment des innocents, des criminels déjà enfermés derrières les barreaux ainsi que des agents du FBI. Je ne cesserai de croire que Light/Kira est un meurtrier et qu'il ne changera pas. Si je baissais ma garde s'en est finis de moi. Tout ça ne sera pas facile a pardonner Light-kun si jamais je devais te faire confiance.

Light (détournant son regard) : Tu me brise le coeur L.

L : Kira n'a pas de coeur.

Light (parlant à la troisième personne) : Light Yagami, si.

L : Et Light-kun est Kira.

Light : ...

L (brisant le moment de silence, tendis sa main) : Viens, on rentre.

Light (attrapant la main de L) : D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur sous le regard étonné du shinigami.

* * *

A l'intérieur

Light (tenant une serviette sur sa tête) : Quel douche.

L (assis sur les marches des escaliers) : C'est de ta faute, resté ainsi sous la pluie...

Light : C'est vrai, pardonne moi.

Rem se tenait toujours à leur cotés dans un coin. Elle observait toujours les deux hommes avec des yeux interrogateurs.

L : C'est triste...

Light (s'asseyant à coté de L) : Quoi donc ?

L : On va bientôt se dire adieu...

Light (choqué, gifla L) : Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Je veux pas être séparé de toi ! Je t'aime, tu comprend ça ?

L (mettant une main vers la joue rougie) : Light-kun est Kira et il est de mon devoir de l'arrêtez. (montrant le magnétophone)

Light (comprenant que L avait récupéré ce qu'il voulait depuis le départ) : N'y aurait-il pas d'autre solution, L ? Même si tu me condamnais à mort, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Le fait que tu sois en vie est un pur bonheur pour moi. Je veux être à tes cotés même si je dois resté ton prisonnier à jamais. Fais ce que tu veux de moi, mais je t'en supplie, donne moi une chance de te prouver que je t'aime et que je tiens réellement à toi.

L : Je ne peux pas faire ce que Light-kun me demande, c'est contraire à la justice.

Light (baissant la tête, les larmes au yeux) : L ?

L : Oui.

Light : As tu seulement ressentis des émotions ne serait ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie ?

L : Oui, je l'ai ressentis, Light-kun. J'ai ressentis la chaleur affectif lorsque Watari m'avais pris dans ses bras et m'avais parler calmement pour me réconforté lorsque j'avais appris l'existence des Shinigamis. Il avait déjà fait ça auparavant, lorsque j'avais peur ou lorsque j'étais perdus dans mes enquêtes.

Light : Tu aime bien Watari ?

L : Bien sur. Il a toujours pris soin de moi. Même si je connais pas trop la relation que tu a avec ton père, je vois Watari comme une sorte de figure paternel. Et je pourrais croire que je renvois la même images pour mes successeurs.

Light (ayant une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux) : Si tu m'en parle c'est que tu as confiance en moi.

L : Peut être... Je n'en sais rien.

Light (se mettant debout et obligeant L à faire de même) : L, regarde moi.

L (détournant le regard de Light) : ...

Light (mettant une main sous le menton de L, l'obligeant doucement à tourner la tête) : Regarde moi, Lawliet.

L : ...

Light (mettant ses mains sur les joue de L, collant son front contre le sien) : Je connais ton nom c'est vrai, je suis Kira c'est vrai, mais jamais je ne l'écrirais dans la Death Note, tu as ma parole, L. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Mes sentiments envers toi ne changerons jamais. Kira veut tuer L, c'est vrai, mais tu dois m'aider à l'en empêcher, je ne peux pas réussir à le stopper à moi tout seul. Il faut que tu m'aide.

Light se pencha pour capturé les lèvres de L avec les siennes. L passa ses mains derrière le dos du jeune homme, serra son emprise sur la chemise encore mouillé et écarta sa bouche laissant la langue de Light y entré. Continuant son chemin, allant recherché la sienne, elles se rencontrèrent et dansaient dans un ballet aphrodisiaque. Un léger gout sucré parcourra la gorge du plus jeune. Light mis fin au baiser a bout de 5 minutes.

L (rougissant) : _C'était tellement doux..._ Alors dis moi... Comment faire ? Comment puis-je arrêtez le meurtrier qui est en toi ?

Light (réfléchissant et souriant à la meilleure des solutions qu'il pouvait donner) : Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. Si tu refuse, moi je continuerais à t'aimer mais Kira lui risque de prendre le dessus sur mon corps. Il est plus puissant que moi. Je risque fort de ne plus pouvoir rien faire pour toi si il parviens à ses fins.

L (mettant son pouce sur ses lèvres) : Mhh, dis toujours.

Light (se mettant a genou tenant l'autre main de L et se remémorant de ce qu'il voulait lui dire la première fois) : L... Je suis tomber amoureux de toi le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontrés. Ton regard m'a éblouis et il m'étais impossible de détourner mon regard de tes magnifiques yeux. Ta beauté et ton intelligence m'ont aveuglé. Tu m'a attiré la première fois que tu avais poser les yeux sur moi et que moi j'avais les yeux poser sur toi. Chaque jour, je t'aimais un peu plus. Je pensais à toi le jour comme je rêvais de toi la nuit. Et les journées et les nuits avec la paire de menottes accrochée à nos poignets ont été un véritable bonheur pour moi. L... Ça fait un moment que je voulais te demander quelque chose de très important.

L : Light-kun peut il abréger ?

Light (sortant la bague de sa poche) : L Lawliet... veut tu m'épouser ?

 _A suivre..._

* * *

² : Je n'y connais absolument rien en bijouterie alors toutes mes excuses si j'ai fait une erreur de ce coté là...

§ : Même pas besoin de traduire, vous le savez déjà #Clin d'oeil# mais bon je vais quand même le faire "Pour mon amour, Je t'aime." Voila.

° : Oui, cette même position dans la même chaise, cette même scène semblable au chapitre 1. Et alors ? *-*

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Light (écrivant dans la Death Note) : Alors... migguy-24 : suicide. A 13h30, quitte les coulisses de la scène, va prendre un revolver dans l'armurerie de son père et se tire une balle dans la tête. Souffre douloureusement et meurt finalement à 23h30.

Auteure : Maaaaiiiis pourquoiii ? Je t'ai donner une belle fin cette fois-ci.

Light : Oui mais te connaissant, tu va encore essayer de me tuer. Alors autant prendre les devants, vu que dans ce chapitre, j'ai la Death Note, Kira en moi et mes précieux souvenirs.

Auteure rit. Light est confus.

Light : C'est quoi ce sourire

Auteure : migguy-24, c'est pas mon vrai prénom, andouille.

Light (criant vers la loge de Misa) : MISA !

Auteure (comprenant la situation et s'enfuyant à toute allure) : T'as pas le droooiiiit. :o

L #Sourire# : Alala... ^_^


	6. Plan

Statut FaceFiction: "Attendez-vous à saigner des yeux car ce chapitre est beaucoup plus LOOOOOOONNNNNNG que les autres..."

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à monsieur Tsugumi Obha et monsieur Takeshi Obata. (noooooonnnn, c'est vrai ? omg, on ne le savait même pas...)

Couple : Lawliet et Light / Ryuzaki et Raito / Ryuga et Yagami. (ou alors L x Kira, non ? xD )

Genre Yaoi : Je ne sais pas si on vous la déjà dit mais bon : c'est une relation entre deux mecs, okay. Donc les homophobe, je vous explique un peu le chemin : vous prenez l'ascenseur, vous descendez au -666e étage, vous sortez, tournez à gauche puis passer deux fois à droite et vous prenez la porte avec une croix rouge dessus et voila vous êtes arrivé. Ou pour faire plus simple : je vous met de la dynamite sur vous, je vous donne un bouton avec marqué "retour" dessus, vous appuyer et BOUM, je vous laisse le choix...

Petite Note de moi : Malheureusement pour ceux qui haïssent Misa, j'étais obligée de la mettre dans ce chapitre... Mais bonne nouvelle pour les fans de Misa, je ne vais pas la tuer. (remarque tans qu'elle me fais pas c***r, tout va bien (-_-) ) Oh et elle à retrouver la mémoire et son Death Note, elle aussi.

"" = quand quelqu'un parle

 _Italique_ = quand quelqu'un pense

 _ **Gras** **Italique**_ = Kira (oui, je sais : pardon de ne pas l'avoir mis au chapitre précédent :o )

 _Italique et Souligner_ : Inconnu

Bonne lecture...

 **Chapitre 6: Plan**

* * *

Pov Normal

QG : Cage d'escalier

 _Light : L Lawliet... veut tu m'épouser?_

Combien de temps s'est t-il écouler depuis que le plus jeune tueur avait fait cette demande au plus grand détective du monde ? 30 minutes ? 1 heure ? 2 heures ? 5 heures ? En tout cas peu importe, le temps semblait complètement figé pour eux. Light tenais toujours la main du détective dans la sienne et la bague de fiançailles dans l'autre en attendant une réponse. Et le détective le dévisageais, bouche bée. Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à l'enquêteur et jamais personne ne l'avais toucher comme Light l'a fait. La personne qui se trouvait devant lui, était elle vraiment sérieuse pour les trois plus grand détective du monde ou était-ce encore une ruse de la part du tueur pour gagner sa confiance et ensuite le tuer ? Après tans de suspicions, tans de chamailleries, tans de pourcentages montant et descendant au fil de l'enquête, voila que son suspect numéro 1 de l'affaire Kira lui demandais sa main. C'était de la folie...

L avait toujours résolu les énigmes les plus complexes les unes que les autres. L'affaire Kira avait dépasser ses limites pour le détective et voila que son seul suspect de l'affaire lui posais un ultimatum en lui faisant une demande en mariage contre le fait d'être à nouveau Kira. Ce n'était pas prévu pour L, mais alors vraiment pas. Il réussissait à trouver réponse à chacune de ses questions, mais celle-ci, battais des records... L n'était pas le seul à tomber de haut devant la question que Light avait poser, Rem aussi était choquée. Elle avait toujours observée Misa de très loin avec son meilleur ami, Jealous, qui en était fou amoureux et voilà que la seule personne que Misa avait aimé demandais quelqu'un autre en mariage. De quoi briser le cœur en morceau à la jeune starlette. Après un long moment de silence, L avait finalement retiré sa main de l'emprise de celle de Light.

Light : Alors ?

L (baissant la tête, évitant le regard de Light) : Je suis désolé, Light-kun... Mais je dois réfléchir un moment, seul. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi...

Light se releva finalement et rangea la bague dans sa poche, ayant une mine décomposé sur le visage.

L (se tournant vers Light) : Light-kun.

Light : Oui ?

L : Je ne peux rien te promettre... Surtout pour "ça".

Light : Je comprend... Tu m'en veux ?

L : Bien sûr. Surtout si tu me pose "ce" genre d'ultime recours, comme si tu abattais ta dernière carte : soit j'acceptais et tout allait bien, soit je refusais et Kira revenais. Je ne crois pas trop à ses sornettes, Light-kun, je ne crois pas trop que si j'acceptais ta demande en mariage Kira allait disparaître. De plus, si j'acceptais ta demande, qu'est ce qui me prouverais que Kira ne va pas essayer de trouvé un autre moyen de me tuer ?

Light (mettant une main sur sa poitrine) : Tu as ma parole L... Si tu devenais mon fiancé, Kira ne reviendrais jamais. J'abandonnerais le Death Note à nouveau et on le fera brûler. On regardera le cahier cramer ensemble et on se tiendra main dans la main.

L ***soupire*** : Light-kun... Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas brûler le cahier.

Light (serrant les bras sur sa poitrine) : Ah bon ? Et pourquoi, monsieur le grand détective de renommée mondiale ?

L : Tout simplement parce que ce cahier est une pièce à conviction, une preuve, c'est aussi la plus importante de toute les preuves de l'affaire Kira. Brûler le cahier est comme effacer une preuve importante sur une scène de crime. Comme si j'étais quelque part avec un cadavre au beau milieu d'une pièce, quelques objets reversés et tachés de sang dans les coins, trouvant l'arme du crime et la cachant dans ma poche. Si je brûle le cahier, je n'oserais même plus me regarder dans un miroir car ce que tu me demande est contraire à la justice.

Light : Le fait que je t'ai dit, et que tu l'ai enregistré, que je sois Kira ne te suffit toujours pas. Ces aveux te servent donc à rien pour finir ?

L : Light-kun peut-il encore m'expliquer pourquoi il fait et me dis tout ça ?

Light : Parce que je me rend compte maintenant que je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi... Lawliet. Tu dois m'aider à arrêtez Kira.

L : Quel déception. Toujours aussi bon comédien, Kira-kun.

Light : Je me doutais bien que tu allait dire ça. Tu ne me crois toujours pas, n'est ce pas ? Laisse moi au moins te montrer que je t'aime et que je tiens vraiment à toi...

Une sonnerie retentis dans la poche de L. Ce dernier pris son téléphone par le pouce et l'index et vis "Amane-chan" sur l'écran. L cacha le téléphone le plus rapidement possible avec le nom de Misa dessus. Mais ceci n'avait surtout pas échapper à la vigilance de Light qui semblait surpris. L raccrocha sans dire un mot. Light s'approcha encore plus du détective, enroula ses bras autour du cou de L et posa encore ses lèvres sur celles sur détective. Surpris L s'écarta de cet étreinte et gifla le jeune tueur. ***plaf***

L : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Light (posant une main sur la joue qui commençais a avoir une marque) : Ben... Rien justement. Je pensais que tu allait me laisser encore t'embrasser.

L : Kira est complètement fou de croire que je tomberais dans le piège. C'est un de ses plans machiavélique pour me faire tomber du piédestal.² Sauf que cette fois-ci j'ai compris le petit jeu de Kira, et je ne compte pas y jouer.

Light : Alors pourquoi tu ne m'a pas repousser plus tôt si tu pense que c'est un jeu ?

L (détournant la tête qui rougissait) : Je n'avais pas les idées claires...

Light (attrapant le menton de L faisant plongé son regard dans le sien) : Menteur. Ose le redire en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

L : Le plus menteur d'entre nous deux c'est toi, Kira-kun.

Light : Je ne suis pas Kira, Lawliet. Je suis bien moi maintenant, Light Yagami, l'homme qui t'aime, toi, le plus grand détective de ce monde. Mes sentiments sont réel. Pourquoi ne m'accepte tu pas tel que je suis maintenant ?

L (attrapant la main de Light pour le relâcher) : Kira ou Light, peu importe... J'ai tout ce que je désire maintenant... (montrant le magnétophone) Et si je ne t'accepte pas c'est parce que tu m'a enfin avouer être Kira et donc d'avoir tuer beaucoup de criminels et des innocents comme les agents du FBI. (baissant la tête) Light-kun... pense tu souvent à Raye Penber et Naomi Misora ? Moi oui. Ils étaient les deux meilleurs agent que je n'ai jamais connu de toute ma vie, même si de loin, ils ne pouvaient pas te surpasser intellectuellement en étant ensemble, ils étaient des agents qualifiés, très réputés, qui m'avaient été fortement recommandés et ça avait été incroyable de les avoir sous mes ordres pour cette affaire mais Kira les a tués de sang froid sans une seule once de remords, surtout qu'il allaient bientôt se mariés. Et c'est pour ça que je ne pourrais jamais pardonner à Light/Kira, il à détruit tans d'innocents et à tuer des tas de criminels qui méritaient encore d'attendre leur jugement dernier, leur condamnation, il à briser tellement de vie. Tu ne mérite même pas d'être épargner, Kira... Mais je vais réfléchir à ta sentence. Tu as de la chance que je suis indulgent, Kira-kun, je vais quand-même te laisser un délai avant de te jeter a nouveau derrière les barreaux.

Light : Combien de temps me reste il avant que tu ne veulent m'enfermé à nouveau ?

L : Je laisse à Light-kun 24 dernières heures. Pendant 24 heures, Light-kun alias Kira peut faire tout ce qui désire, même tenté d'effacer les preuves accablantes de ses aveux. Après ce délai, une décision sera prise et Light-kun devra accepter son destin... Je te laisse 24 heures, Light Yagami. Pas une seconde de plus. Light-kun peut fuir au bout du monde ou resté se rendre et avouer ses crimes devant les tribunaux et les médias, mais sache ceci d'abord : j'ai promis de traqué Kira jusqu'à la fin et je le ferai. Il ne restera que 24 heures de liberté quand je t'aurais quitter.

Light ***soupire*** : Je sais très bien que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, Lawliet. Un jeu auquel tu t'amuse si bien. Kira et moi sommes apparus dans ce monde te faisant sortir de ton ennuie mortel. Je sais que tu tien à moi quelque par au fond de toi, tu ne peux pas le nier. J'attendrais ta réponse au bout de ses 24 dernières longues heures de liberté. Mais je te le redis encore, si tu refuse ma demande Kira reviendra. Il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir aussi, ne teste pas la règle des 13 jours, elle est totalement fausses. C'est moi, ou plutôt mon shinigami qui l'avait écrit. J'ai fait ça dans le but de m'innocenter.

L commença à s'éloigner de Light, il passa la porte et se retourna une dernière fois "Je vais réfléchir pour ta demande Light-kun. Jusque là, abstient toi de ne pas tuer des criminels ou des personnes innocentes, ça pourrais faire baisser mon pourcentage que Light est Kira et augmenter la confiance que j'ai pour toi, Light Yagami."

Light vis le détective disparaître en lui annonçant une dernière fois qu'il l'aimais. Il restais près des escaliers pendant un bon moment tandis que L se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle, Rem à ses cotés le dévisagea.

Rem : Tu ne l'arrête pas ?

L : As tu entendu ce que j'ai dis, shinigami ? Je laisse Kira en liberté pendant 24 heures.

Rem : Bon... Fait comme bon te semble, je m'en fiche complètement.

L : Oh et j'allais oublier...

Rem : Quoi ?

L : Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêtez mademoiselle Amane. Kira aurait très bien pu manipuler Misa pour qu'elle tombe dans son piège afin de contrôler les criminels, voilà pourquoi elle n'aurais pas pu se souvenir de son passé. Je peux déduire que Kira arrivait à contrôler l'esprit de Misa et de Light. Il y a une fort probabilité de 75% que Misa Amane et Light aurait été possédés par un quelconque esprit maléfique si jamais Light m'a dit la vérité.

Rem : Donc... Tu ne va rien tenter pour Misa.

L : Non absolument rien. Je voyais bien que vous teniez à elle quand vous l'avez regarder lorsque nous sommes revenus au QG. Vous m'aviez lancer un regard de meurtrier quand j'ai commencer à détacher Misa de sa chaise.§ C'est très facile de voir à quel point elle est importante pour vous, shinigami. Quand à Light, peut-etre qu'il m'a dit la vérité mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes. Je suppose que cet esprit maléfique a aussi contrôlé Kyosuke Higuchi vu que c'était un homme d'affaire avide de pouvoir et d'argent. Quand nous l'avons arrêtez, dans l'hélicoptère, j'avais déduis qu'il y avait en fait deux cahier, vu qu'il y avait un deuxième Kira en ce monde. J'ai celui de Higuchi, et si Misa me donne le sien, je ne tenterais rien contre elle. Marché conclus ?

Rem : Très bien, j'accepte. Tans que Misa est heureuse, je le suis aussi...

Sans crié gare L sentis son cerveau se cogner et sont estomac se retourner et se dirigea à la vitesse de la lumière vers les toilettes, les gâteaux et les bonbons qu'il avait engloutis quelques heures plus tôt menaçaient de remonter à la surface... Une main sur la bouche, L claqua la porte des toilettes et alla se pencher vers le premier wc venu.

 ***BOUARG***

Rem (commençant à être sympathique envers L) : Mal digéré un aliment, humain ?

L : Non, mal digéré la demande en mariage de Kira, shinigami.

Rem : Va tu refuser ou l'accepter ?

L : ***BOUARG*** Je dois... y réfléchir... Ça ne lui ressemble vraiment pas.

Rem : Misa doit être heureuse...

L : Je sais. ***BOUARG*** C'est pour ça que c'est dur à digéré. J'avais raison depuis le début. Light Yagami égal Kira 1 et Misa Amane égal Kira 2.

Rem : Que va tu faire alors ?

L : La décision reviens à Misa. Si elle est toujours amoureuse de Light, ça va être une décision très difficile. Misa Amane aime Light et Light m'aime. Quand à moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire à propos de mes sentiments.

Rem (réfléchissant) : Qui était la personne qui vous avais appeler, humain ?

L : C'était Misa justement.

Rem (étonnée) : Pourquoi Misa vous aurais t-elle appeler ?

L : Sans doute pour me dire qu'elle souhaiterais un autre rendez vous avec Light-kun. Je suppose.

Rem : Je suis curieuse. Pourquoi ne pas la rappeler dans ce cas...

L se redressa, pris le téléphone dans sa poche, rappela le dernier numéro qui l'avait appeler et colla le téléphone sur son oreille le tenant entre le pouce et l'index. Rem écouta la conversation.

Misa (chantant) : Ouiiiii ?

L : Amane-chan ? Vous m'avez appeler il y a exactement 37 minutes, que me voulez vous ?

Misa : Ah Ryuzaki, contente de vous entendre.

L (étonné) : Ah bon ?

Misa : Oui, je ne parviens justement pas à joindre Light, pourriez vous lui dire de décroché son téléphone ou passer le votre svp.

L : Auriez vous quelque chose d'important à lui dire, mademoiselle Amane ?

Misa : Eh bien oui, mais c'est assez embarrassant... Et je ne sais pas si je dois vous le dire.

L : Dites moi tout. Vous pourriez surement me dire ce que c'est.

Misa : Eh bien... Au fait, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie que j'ai rencontré. Il est super gentil et on s'aime bien mais entre Light et moi c'est finis et c'est pour ça que j'appelle.

L : Vous lui direz vous même Amane, je crois bien qu'il comprendra.

Rem avait sursauter aux aveux de Misa et Misa sursauta à l'ordre de L.

Misa : Vraiment ?

L : Oui. Je pense que si il veut vous voir heureuse, il ne fera aucune objection. Je vais vous passer son autre numéro de téléphone, il sera joignable cette fois ci, vous pouvez me croire.

Misa : Oh merci Ryuzaki, merci. Je vais tout de suite lui dire.

L raccrocha et rangea le téléphone sous le regard confus du Shinigami.

Rem : Eh bien... Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas...

L : Moi non plus...

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Toit du QG 15h50

Après que tu m'ai laisser en plan, L, j'avais décider de retourner sur le toit pour me rafraîchir les idées. Par chance la pluie avait cessée et le son des cloche avait disparu. Je levais la tête vers le ciel comme si un ange m'appelais. _Etre dans un endroit calme et nostalgique me fait toujours du bien._ Mais je te comprend au fond, L, c'est assez incroyable ce que je t'ai demander. Je te demande de me pardonner, je ne voulais absolument pas faire ce genre de "menaces" ni te blesser. Mais en même temps j'étais totalement coupé du monde. Misa t'avais appeler et toi tu avais cacher le téléphone. _Sans doute pour la rappeler plus tard..._ Lawliet, Kira est en moi L, il est là et il n'attend qu'une seule chose que tu me dise non pour le mariage afin de me posséder. Kira est fort, rusé et malin tout comme moi. Il faut qu'on l'arrête ensemble car je ne peux rien faire sans toi. **_Je t'entend, Light._** _Ferme la toi !_ ** _Je sais très bien ce qu'il va dire, je t'ai dis que tu n'a pas besoin de lui. Tu n'en aura même plus besoin. Prend la Death Note et tue le..._** _Fous moi la paix !_

Voilà que ça recommençais... Kira... L, je t'en supplie aide moi, j'ai besoin de toi plus qu'avant. Même si tu n'es pas le L de mes rêves, il est de ton devoir d'aider les personnes et de rendre la justice, non ? Ne me laisse pas, L. Arrête Kira. Arrête Kira avant qu'il ne te tue. _**L Lawliet est tellement pathétique et dégoûtant, tu pourrais avoir toutes les hommes et les femmes à tes pieds si tu te débarrassais de lui une bonne fois pour toutes.** Ta gueule ! _Ma main... Elle... tremble... _Qu'est ce que tu fais sale enfoiré ? **C'est évident, non ? A mon tour de jouer...**_ Dans un effort surhumain, je parviens à repousser Kira loin de mon esprit. _Il ne m'a pas encore dis non, sale enfoiré. Alors déguerpis._ Mais pour combien de temps ?

* * *

 _Pov de Misa_

Studio Kamucho (Loge de Misa Amane) : 16h

Je stressais... Comment Light allait il réagir face à moi. Je devais lui dire. Il est vraiment un beau garçon, mais je devais lui dire cette chose importante. Un jour, il aurait finis par découvrir la vérité et il aurait très mal pris. Dommage que Rem n'était pas avec moi, elle m'aurait surement réconfortée elle, contrairement à cet imbécile de Ryuk qui ne faisais que rire et manger des tonnes de pommes toute la journée. Je continuais de tenir le téléphone à mon oreille toute tremblante. Matsuda-kun était sorti du bâtiment après que Ryuzaki m'ai libérée de ses chaines. Il m'avait dis par la suite que Light s'étais évanouis pendant qu'ils procédaient à l'arrestation de Higuchi. Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée. _Mon Light._ Mais je ne me suis rendue compte que ce que je ressentais pour lui était plutôt une sorte d'admiration qu'un gage d'amour.

Je l'avais trompée avec Hideki Ryuga quelques mois plus tôt. Hideki et moi ont faisais une scène d'amour près des locaux de Yotsuba, il voulait m'embrasser et moi comme une idiote je m'étais retourner auprès du directeur en lui disant que j'avais déjà un petit ami et que je voudrais éviter les scènes d'amour. J'avais eu une énorme dispute avec Hideki ce soir là, on s'étais quand même embrassés, destinés à finir l'épisode du jour mais il m'avait poser un ultimatum : soit j'abandonnais Light et je continuais avec lui soit c'en était finis de nous deux et je pourrait trouver un autre "acteur" pour la série. J'avais fais mon choix, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Matsuda m'avais informé que Light s'étais réveillé. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sentais qu'il ne me disais pas tout, il avais l'air gêner et détournais chaque question que je lui posais. Bon après tout... Je m'en fiche. Entre Light et moi, c'est finis.

Matsuda : Tout va bien Misa-Misa ?

Misa (tenant un téléphone en main avec un faux sourire sur le visage) : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Matsui.

Matsuda : Voudrais tu un peu de café ?

Misa : Non merci.

Matsuda s'en va. ***bruit de tonalité***

Allo ?

Light ?

Light : Oh Misa, encore toi ? _ **Encore ce pot de colle...** Va t'en Kira._ Qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois ci ? Si c'est pour un autre rendez vous sache que je travai-

Misa : Il faut qu'on se voit, Light. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire...

Light : Misa, c'est pas le moment... **_Oh non, vraiment pas gihihihi..._** _Ferme-là !_ Et en plus comment as tu eu mon vrai numéro ?

Misa : Ryuzaki ma donner ton numéro... mais c'est pas le plus important, il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose et je peux plus le cacher.

Light : **_AW ? Ça s'annonce amusant ! Ah, si Ryuk était là..._** _Tu m'énerve ! **Oh suis-je bête, il est surement aux coté de Misa à entendre la conversation...**_ Bon ben alors... Dis moi ce que c'est...

Misa (inspirant expirant) : Bon, Light si on peut pas se voir autant te le dire au téléphone, ça n'aurait pas changer quelque chose de toute façon...

Light : Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

Misa : Eh bien Light... Je suis désolée...

Light (perplexe) : ... ? Désolée pour quoi ? Dis moi.

Misa (ayant les larmes aux yeux) : Light... Je suis désolée... Mais, c'est trop dur à supporter.

Light (commençant à s'énerver) : Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est trop dur. Explique toi, Misa.

Misa (respirant un bon coup) : Light... Je suis désolée... Je te quitte... Entre nous, c'est finis... Je t'ai trompée avec Ryu°. Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de coucher avec.

Light (se sentant pâlit croyant qu'elle parlait de la même personne à cause de ce qui s'est passer plus tôt) : **_QUOI_ _?_** Attend... tu veux dire que t'as coucher avec 'lui' ?

Misa (pleure: Oui... Je suis tellement désolée, Light. Mais il est tellement mignon et drôle à la fois et puis il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait lui aussi. Je devais faire un choix en lui et toi.

Kira et Light (tremblant) : _**La salope !** La pétasse ! _Misa, espèce de pute... Comment à tu pu me faire ça ? _Alors, voilà pourquoi, L voulais réfléchir à ma demande. Il était avec Misa... L... Comment à tu pu me faire une chose pareil alors que je t'ai tout dis, tout dévoiler sur la Death Note. Je t'ai même dit que je t'aimais. Et j'ai même avouer mon secret le plus profond, être Kira. Que te fallait il d'autre pour que tu m'aime ? **Va** **écrire** **son nom dans la Death Note avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.** Oh toi, ta gueule !_

Misa (pleurant) : Light... Je suis désolée... Je suis tellement désolée.

Light : Est-ce que tu te rend compte à quel point ça me blesse... _Non, à mon avis tu t'en ai rendu compte mais tu n'en avais que faire de moi. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta petite personne. Tu m'a voler ma liberté car tu étais sans cesse dans mes pattes et maintenant tu me vole mon seul amour._

Misa : Pardonne moi, Light... Pardon...

Light : Ne viens plus jamais au QG ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai trahis surtout avec lui ! **_Oh, une petite colère se déclenche on dirait, c'est bien Light. C'est très bien. Par ici la sortie. Mais avant je vais laisse moi me nourrir de ta colère._**

Misa : *snif*

Light : JE TE HAIS, MISA AMANE, JE TE DÉTESTE ! **_A table !_**

 **Bruit de fissure** ***tuuuuuuuut***

Misa s'étais agenouillée après avoir raccroché en entendant le long bruit le ligne coupé. "Je te demande pardon, Light... Je te demande pardon..." Misa étais en larme sous le regard observateur du shinigami.

Ryuk : Comme les humains sont rigolos.

Hideki (entrant dans la loge) : Tout va bien, Misa-chan.

Misa : Ça y est... Je l'ai quittée...

Hideki Ryuga enroula ses bras autour de Misa et lui donna un petit bisou sur le front pour la consoler.

Hideki : Ça va aller. Ne pleure plus. Tu as fait le bon choix.

* * *

 _Pov de L_

QG - Salle de contrôle

S'excuser ou l'enfermer et l'oublier, que faire ? Que faire dans une situation pareil. Light m'a tout dis, tout révélé et moi, je refusais de croire ça. J'étais enfin victorieux pour la toute première fois depuis si longtemps. La règles des 13 jours, je jubilais à ma victoire en y repensant, je savais bien qu'elle était fausse, je le savais... Mais pourtant cette victoire me laissais un gout amère en bouche, surement parce que j'avais été obliger de ressortir les délicieux gâteaux que j'avais mangé plus tôt.

Je réfléchissais depuis deux bonnes heures après l'appel d'Amane. _Et si Kira... ? Non, c'est impossible. Et pourtant... Quoique ?_ Je marchais et tournais en rond dans la salle de contrôle sous le regard de ce shinigami, je me retournais sans cesse les questions en mordant mon pouce plus que d'habitude. Et je stressais comme c'est pas possible. Je pourrais mourir à tout instant surtout si Kira à mon nom. Il à du obtenir mon nom via un complice à l'extérieur, c'est la seul explication. Mais qui ? Je pensais un instant aux personnes qui étaient avec Light et moi quand nous étions dehors. Il y avait d'abord eu le café, ensuite l'université et puis... l'hélicoptère.

Au café, on était dans un coin, loin des regards indiscrets, parce que je risquais de salir la réputation de Light avec ma position habituelle. Donc, non. Pas le café. L'hélicoptère ? Peut-être. C'est à partir du moment que Light avait toucher le cahier que tout à basculer : Il m'appelais L, sans cesse, connaissais mon vrai nom, et avouais enfin qu'il était Kira. Ce cahier à forcément quelques chose à avoir dans son comportement.

Mais l'université restais la dernière de mes option la plus probable où Light avait obtenu mon nom. J'avais été là-bas pour provoquer Light, il était avec une jeune fille nommé Takada Kyomi, même age que lui, élue miss Tôô pendant 4 années d'affilé mais les pourcentages que cette jeune fille étaient le deuxième Kira était minimes. Elle n'était par restée trop longtemps près de nous. J'avais rencontrer mademoiselle Amane quelques minutes après que Light et moi avions parler un minimum. Ensuite tout c'est suivis rapidement. Une jeune fille avait crié "Regarde là-bas c'est Misa-Misa." et exactement 7 secondes après une horde de jeune filles nous entouraient moi, Light et Misa Amane.

La suite c'est passé très vite, croyant fortement que Light allait obtenir mon nom, j'avais faillit piquer le téléphone de Misa, mais un gars qui passait par là avait vu mon geste et je m'étais arrêtez, ne voulant pas être accuser de pervers. Alors ma seule solution était d'enfermée Misa le plus rapidement possible afin qu'elle ne divulgue pas mon nom à Light. L'arrestation avait marché. Pendant une semaine cette dernière n'avait demander qu'on la tue. Puis une semaine après, Light s'était présenté en me disant "Je suis peut être Kira." Pour moi, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche que j'avais réussit à attraper Kira 1 et Kira 2. Les meurtres avaient cesser pendant deux longues semaines, Light et Misa avaient changés d'attitude pendant ce temps. Ma joie était immense jusqu'à ce que Aizawa arrive au bureau, journal en main, m'annonçant que les meurtres par crise cardiaque avaient recommencer.

Kira était de retour. Et cette fois là, pas question de le laisser filer. Encore une fois, tout c'était passer rapidement, le test de Light pour le faire sortir de prison, notre petite bagarre au rendez vous de Misa, des soupçons sur Yostsuba avec Matsuda qui s'était complètement fait prendre et dont on avaient mis en scène sa propre mort pour le sauver, Light qui convainquais l'un des 8 membres de ralentir les meurtres, la coopération de Misa sans qu'elle m'ai demander mon avis, la diversion de SakuraTV, la poursuite et l'arrestation du seul suspect d'être Kira, Kyosuke Higuchi et ensuite... Tout à basculer. Le cahier qu'on avait récupéré avait complètement fait changé l'attitude de Light. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que Light s'évanouisse quand il avait touché le cahier et qui se réveillerais quelques heures plus tard en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Je n'avais aucun sentiments pour lui. Aucun.

Ma conclusion était celle-ci : Le pouvoir de Kira se transmettais et il possédais tout ceux qui se servait du cahier. C'est la seule option. Si Light m'a dit la vérité alors je dois le sauver à tout prix. Je ne pouvais pas avoir des sentiments pour un suspect ce serait une relation impossible mais Light... Light-kun était différent de tout ce que j'avais eu à supporter jusqu'à présent. Il avait raison en quelque sorte, il m'avait fait sortir de mon ennuie mortel et avait dépasser mon niveau d'intelligence. Au fond, l'aimais-je vraiment ? D'un coté non, car je suis lié à la justice et je dois la rendre dans tout ce monde. De l'autre oui, il m'a fait vivre la plus grande enquête que je n'ai jamais eu jusqu'à présent et pour ça, je ne le remerciais jamais assez. La raison pour laquel j'ai accepter l'ffaire Kira étaiit que j'étais dévoré de curiosité.

J'avais enfin pris ma décision, je devais aider Light. Il était tout pour moi et aucune personne ne m'a donner tout l'amour que je méritais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Personne ne m'a fait sentir aussi bien pendant toute ces années, personne à part lui, Light Yagami. Je sortais de la salle de contrôle et courais en ayant une pointe au cœur. Light m'avais tout dis, m'avait tout révélé et moi comme un salopard je ne lui ai même pas donner une chance. Je suis un détective, je ne devrais jamais avoir un comportement comme tel surtout pour un de mes suspect. Mais Light Yagami... Light était différents de tout ceux que j'avais connu auparavant. Il est beau charismatique et surtout très intelligent même si ce n'était vraiment pas dans ma nature d'avoir une préférence pour un "meurtrier". Je montais les escaliers 4 par 4 en espérant que je le reverrais comme quelques heures auparavant calme et amoureux. Je regardais par les fenêtres des couloirs, il ne pleuvait plus cette fois ci. Je poussais finalement vers la porte du toit et vis Light qui gigotais dans tous les sens parlant dans le vide.

"SORT DE MA TÊTE !"

Peut-être qu'il ne m'avais pas mentis finalement, Kira et vraiment en lui et il essaye de le posséder on dirait... Je courais vers lui, il devait savoir...

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

"RAAAAHHHH !" Quelle salope, quel salaud, ils se sont bien foutu de moi ** _Oui, Light, va y, laisse sortir ta colère. Laisse moi sortir._** "Comment on t-il pu me faire ça ?" _**Encore, va y, explose tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je t'aiderai...**_ "Lawliet, espèce d'enfoiré... Je t'aimais." _**Quelle délicatesse, Light... Ta colère est si délicieuse.**_ "Et Misa... Misa, pauvre salope ! Sale traînée, j'ai trouver Ryuzaki avant toi, et toi t'arrive et tu me le pique ! T'es la plus pire des garces que j'ai rencontrées !" **_Mmh ! Miam !_** Je continuais de hurler vers le ciel, maudissant les dieux de mon existence. "ENFOIRÉS !" J'avais décidément tout perdu aujourd'hui, L, mon seul et unique amour, Misa, ma petite copine (bien qu'elle ne l'étais pas officiellement), mon honneur et je vais bientôt perdre aussi ma liberté. _Que me reste t-il ?_ Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce salopard en moi, c'étais lui le monstre, pas moi. Je refusais de continuer à vivre, ensachant que j'ai perdue la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé en ce monde. Et Kira qui allait tout faire pour me contrôler... _Comment est-ce possible qu'il m'ai trahis de la sorte ?_ Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose entre eux deux sans que je m'en rende compte... **_Laisse moi sortir... Laisse moi t'aider._** _Jamais tu ne sortira de moi, Kira._ Kira sale monstre, j'aurais jamais du ramasser ce foutu cahier.

 _ **C'est toi le monstre, Light...** _ Qu'est ce qui me reste dans toute ce merdier ? Absolument rien à part ma vie. Mais Kira... il sera toujours là me coller au cul. Ma vie est la dernière chose que j'ai. _Je t'emmerde Kira. Même si je dois perdre tout jusqu'a ma vie, je te laisserais pas faire, je te laisserai pas sortir de moi._ Je m'approcha de la balustrade bien décider à en finir... _**Alors, c'est comme ça que tu compte en finir avec moi ?** Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, Kira, tu ne pourra jamais comprendre le vrai sens du mot 'Amour'. **Bien sur que non puisque ce mot ne fais pas partie de mon dictionnaire, tu le sais pourtant mieux que personne.**_ _Même si il me fait tans souffrir, je continuerais à l'aimer par delà la mort._ **_Quel dommage, tu dégage._ ¨** _Kira, je vais enfin arrêtez le monstre que tu est et mettre fin à toute cette souffrance que tu as créée sur le monde. Je te rayerais de la carte et tout redeviendra comme avant. Avant que je trouve ce cahier meurtrier. **Quel pauvre fou amoureux transi tu fais. Cela aurait été amusant quand même...**_ J'ai peur. Je tremble. Dois-je vraiment le faire ? **_De toute façon quoi que tu fasse, tu n'ira pas au paradis et encore moins en enfer._**

 ***BAM*** Un coup, une puissance inconnue venait de se cogner à ma tête, comme si on m'avait jeter une armoire dessus. Je tombais à la renverse totalement paralysé et surpris. ** _Bon aller, j'en ai assez entendu maintenant, il est temps de reprendre les commandes._** Mes battement de cœur commençais à ralentir et tout mon corps recommençait à trembler. Kira allait reprendre le contrôle. Je tenais ma tête "NON ! SORT DE LÀ." Trop d'émotions avaient envahis ma tête pendant la journée, j'étais fin prêt à mettre fin à mes jours et voilà qu'il recommençais à essayer de prendre le contrôle... Je ne parvenais pas à le repousser comme plus tôt. _Comment a t-il fais pour gagner autant de puissance ? **Oh mon pauvre Light. Tu étais tellement préoccuper par le fais que Misa et L étaient ensemble que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que je m'étais nourris de ta colère...**_

 _Espèce_ _d'enfoiré. Je vais t'arrêter Kira._ ** _Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver, Light. Il est temps de corser un peu les choses. A mon tour maintenant !_** "NON ! JAMAIS JE NE TE LAISSERAI FAIRE !"

 ** _Je suis le dieu de ce nouveau monde, c'est mon destin. Si tu n'est pas capable de tuer le détective, je le ferais à ta place !_** "SORT DE MA TÊTE !"

Je m'agenouillais. J'entendis des pas au loin s'approcher rapidement. Je sentis des bras qui essayaient de me contrôler et vis L au dessus de moi. _Non, L. Part, je t'en pris ! Kira est là. Tu est en danger._ "Dégage ! Va t'en, Lawliet ! Casse toi ! Fous le camps sinon tu va mourir."

* * *

 _Pov de Souchiro_

Maison Yagami et QG

 _Eh merde, ou est elle passée ?_ J'avais beau chercher dans toute la maison et fouillant partout en passant par mes vêtements jusqu'à mes slips, je ne trouvais toujours pas ma plaque de police. Je ne me suis rendu compte trop tard que la "vrai" plaque de policier avait disparu. J'allais bientot dormir mais je devais absolument faire l'inventaire pour le lendemain matin d'abord. J'ai regarder partout : ma chambre, le salon, j'avais regarder sous le canapé, dans le tiroir de mon bureau et à chaque fois je ne trouvais pas ma plaque. Réfléchissons deux minutes. Je repensais à chaque geste que j'avais fait la journée. J'avais pris la voiture, avais été au QG de Ryuzaki, puis j'étais quelques heures plus tard avec "la plus grande des voleuse du Japon" à Sakura TV et ensuite nous étions retourner au QG. Je dois refaire chaque geste. Je m'habillais, prenais les clés, sortais de la maison et alla vers la voiture.

Sachiko (sur la pas de la porte en peignoir) : Tu repars déjà mon chéri ?

Souchiro : Oui j'ai perdu quelque chose de très important et il faut que je repart le cherché, ne m'attend pas, j'en aurais peut etre pour toute la nuit.

Avec ça, j'embrassais ma femme et repris la voiture en direction du QG. Je faisais les même geste que tous les autres jours où j'étais ici. J'appuyais sur un bouton pour entré, la machine vérifiais mon identité. Apres un bip sonore, je garais la voiture au parking et sortais rapidement de la voiture, n'oubliant pas de la verrouiller et me dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Arrivé à l'étage de la salle d'enquête je poussais la porte en appelant Ryuzaki. Mais je fuis surpris qu'il n'était pas là. Light non plus d'ailleurs. Je regardais les écran de contrôle et décidais de passer les dernières vidéos tournées. Je vis d'abord Light dans sa chambre entrain de parler dans le vide, puis partis quelques minutes après.

Je suivais la progression de Light sur les cameras de surveillance qui alla finalement jusqu'à la porte du toit. Peu après ce fut Ryuzaki qui suivait les mêmes traces de mon fils et passait cette même porte. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre eux deux mais je vais tout de suite le savoir. Moi qui voulait mener ma petite enquête, j'ai faillit réussir. Je décidais d'éteindre les écrans et de partir vers cette direction.

J'entendis des cris en me rapprochant de la porte qui menait au toit et Ryuzaki pris la parole "Light-kun, reprend tes esprit bon sang. Ne laisse pas Kira gagner. Reviens... Car j'ai réaliser trop tard.. Que je t'aimais aussi, Light Yagami !" Je poussais cette dernière et vis Light assis sur le ventre de Ryuzaki. Les mains de mon fils sur le cou du plus grand détective du monde, essayant de l'étouffer. J'étais choqués par ce que je voyais. _Light ?_ Ça avait l'air d'être sérieux cette fois ci, Ryuzaki ne se débattais pas comme d'habitude. " ** _Si je ne peux pas écrire ton nom dans la Death Note alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te tuer à main nues, L Lawliet._** "

 _Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Light arrête ça tout de suite._ Je sortis mon arme le plus rapidement possible et tirais un coup visant le bras de mon propre fils. _Pardonne moi, Light._

* * *

Pov Normal

L enroula ses bras autour de Light qui continuais de gesticuler dans tous les sens "Dégage ! Va t'en, Lawliet ! Casse toi ! Fous le camp sinon tu va mourir." Le cœur de L sauta d'un bond, jamais Light n'avais réagis comme ça, lui qui était toujours calme et réfléchissant voilà qu'il se débattais comme un forcené contre l'étreinte du détective. L dans un geste ultime leva la main ***PLAF*** et gifla Light mais cette fois ci le jeune tueur ne se laissa pas faire donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'enquêteur le faisant basculer en arrière. "Light-kun, reprend tes esprit, bon sang !" Light tenais encore sa tête et pris une voix plus sérieuse plus enragée qui fit tremblé le détective " _ **JE VAIS TE TUER, L LAWLIET !**_ " La voix normal de Light revenais. "NON !" L sauta sur Light "Tu n'y arrivera pas, Kira ! Light-kun, reprend-toi !" ***PLAF*** Light répondais de sa voix suppliante "Tue moi, L ! Tue moi avant qu'il ne ne tue !" Kira tremblais plus furieux que jamais... " _ **IL N'Y ARRIVERA JAMAIS, LIGHT YAGAMI ! C'EST FINIS ! TERMINER LES FAUX SEMBLANT ET LES PETITS CÂLINS ET BISOU ! JE VAIS ENFIN PRENDRE MA REVANCHE ET GOUVERNER CE MONDE EN TANS QUE NOUVEAU DIEU TOUT COMME PRÉVUS ! ET CE N'EST PAS UN BÂTARD DE DÉTECTIVE DROGUÉ AU SUCRE ET UN ADOLESCENT ÉGOCENTRIQUE QUI VONT M'ARRÊTER !**_ " La voix de Light retentais aux oreilles de L. "Arrête le Lawliet ! Arrête le et tue moi !"

" ** _TROP TARD !_** " Kira gifla L qui tomba à nouveau sol. Light tentais tout pour attendre le détective en tendant une main dans l'obscurité mais Kira ne la laissa pas faire. La voix de Light disparaissais laissant enfin la place au démon qui contrôlais son corps.

" ** _Vous êtes vraiment pitoyable tout les deux._** " L se jeta à nouveau sur Kira bien décider à le métriser "Light-kun, je sais que tu es là, je sais que tu m'entend toujours ! Bat-toi, Light-kun ! Résiste !" mais le démon ne lui laissa pas le temps. " ** _E_ _nfin libre._** _**Quel délicatesse...**_ " Un combat acharné commençais entre le plus grand détective de ce monde et le "vrai" plus grand criminel de ce monde, a main nues avec pour seuls armes leur poing et leur jambes.

Kire envoya un coup de poing sur le visage du detective. " ** _Tu perd ton temps et ton énergie, détective Lawliet ! Il ne t'écoute plus ! J'ai pris le contrôle total de son esprit ainsi que de son corps !_** " L esquiva de justesse le poing en se baissant et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre du tueur.

Kira maudissais L en se tenant le ventre. Avec le bon coup de pied que L lui avait donner, Kira tomba à terre sur le dos, se relevant le plus vite possible et commença à charger tel un taureau sur le détective. "Light-kun, reprend tes esprit bon sang. Ne laisse pas Kira gagner. Reviens... Car j'ai réaliser trop tard.. Que je t'aimais aussi, Light Yagami !" Kira envoya un coup de poing vers le visage de L, qui tomba sur le dos et s'essaya sur le ventre du détective serrant ses mains autour de son cou. " ** _Si je ne peux pas écrire ton nom dans la Death Note alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te tuer à main nues, L Lawliet._** "

 ***PAN*** Kira relâcha le cou du détective complètement surpris. " _ **Putain de merde !**_ " L profita de ce moment pour se relever et renvoyer un coup de pied vers le ventre du tueur. Kira, toujours debout, maintenant son bras qui commençais à saigner, releva la tête vers celui qui avait oser tiré sur lui et vis Souchiro Yagami, l'arme toujours en main. " ** _Papa, qu'est ce que tu fais, bon sang ? Ça va pas la tête ? Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te prend te tiré sur ton propre fils ?_** " L sauta sur Kira.

Dans un ultime effort L maintenais Kira au sol, il se pencha contre le corps de Light et bloqua les poignets de Kira sans ses mains lui faisant cesser de bouger. Le tueur remuais les pieds pour faire dégager le détective de son emprise mais ce denier lui bloqua les genoux avec les siens. "C'est finis, Kira." Kira avait les yeux totalement rouges de colère. " ** _Tu ne pourra jamais me vaincre L Lawliet, je serais toujours une partie de lui. Rien ne peux m'atteindre. Tu m'entend ? Rien ! Tu aura beau essayer de lui parler, user de ta salive pour le convaincre de me contrôler, je suis quand même plus puissant que lui en matière d'esprit. Cela à été trop facile de convaincre son pauvre petit cerveau de génie fragile. Il n'y aucun moyen que tu puisse le ramener. Tans qu'il ne renoncera pas pas la Death Note, je serais toujours là ! Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi._** "

L voyait que Kira n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner. "Il n'y a qu'un moyen. Et j'aurais du le faire beaucoup plus tôt..." L s'approcha de l'oreille de Kira et murmura "Light-kun... Je sais que tu peux toujours m'entendre... J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire..." L inspira et expira profondément en fermant les yeux "Light Yagami, je vous aime..." Kira recommançait à trembler de plus belle en se débattant " ** _Non ! Arrête ça, pauvre fou._** " L s'approcha encore plus de l'oreille du tueur et déclara enfin ceci "Je t'aime Light-kun et j'accepte de devenir ta femme pour le restant de ma vie. Ton amant, ton épouse, ta femme mais surtout "ton" détective. Pardonne moi pour tout ce que je t'ais dis. Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un comme toi auparavant. Pardonne moi, Light-kun."

L s'approcha instinctivement de la bouche du tueur et scella ses propres lèvres avec les siennes.

Light étais agenouiller dans le noir, la tête enfuis entre ses genoux, pleurant à chaudes larmes. _L ne m'aime pas. L ne m'aimera jamais. Je suis un monstre... Je ne le méritais même pas de toute façon. Il est le plus grand détective, respecté de tous et moi un vulgaire meurtrier que les gens craignent._

Light entendis une voix au loin mais ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. " _Light-kun... Ne laisse pas Kira gagner._ " _Ah quoi bon se battre, j'ai perdu de toute façon. Les bonnes personnes perdent toujours à la fin. J'ai tout perdu._ " _Light, le bien finis toujours pas l'emporté sur le mal._ "

Light releva la tête et il vit une forme lumineuse s'approcher de lui. Light se releva, s'approcha de la lumière qui lui tendais les bras. " _N'abandonne pas, Light. Bat-toi. Bat-toi pour la justice. Bat-toi pour ta sœur, toi qui est son modèle, son icone, son exemple. Bat-toi pour tous les innocents que Kira à tuer. Bat-toi pour que Naomi Misora et Raye Penber ne soient pas mort en vain dans cette guerre. Mais surtout bat-toi pour L Lawliet. Bat toi pour celui que tu aime Light... Lawliet est là, il n'attend que toi._ " _Mon bars, je ressens une douleur horrible. Que m'est-il arriver ? Qu'a tu fais Kira ? fgf_ , " _Kira à perdu, Light. Lawliet t'aime. Ensemble, votre amour est plus puissant que n'importe quel entité démoniaque._ " _Qui est tu ?_ " _Je suis... ton ange gardien_."

Light ferma les yeux en s'accrochant à cette forme lumineuse...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

² : Clin d'œil à l'épisode 15 ou 16 où, dans un flash-back, Light se laisse tomber d'un gratte ciel et que L le regarde de haut accroupis sur une espèce de tour de radio.

§ : Avant l'assaut de Yotsuba, L avait complètement attaché Misa Amane avec diverse chaîne et menottes sur une chaise. Les réalisateurs ont fait exprès de coupé cette scène quand L, Light, Souchiro et Matsuda sont revenus alors selon mon point de vue, j'ai mis ce qui peut être réellement passé.

° : Ryuzaki et Ryuga ont les 3 même lettres au début de leur prénom, j'ai voulu un peu compliquer les choses. ;) Bon il y a celui de Ryuk aussi mais ça, ça ne compte pas.

¨ : Hommage à un de mes films qui ont gravé mon enfance, VanHelsing (et surtout parce que j'ai vu une magnifique parodie de ce film en version Death Note sur deviant art)

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Light (croisant les bras faisant face à Jalimya) : Je me suis encore évanouit ou je suis bel et bien mort cette fois-ci ?

Jalimya : Secret défense que je ne peux dévoiler sans la présence d'un avocat.

L : Bon ben, il ne reste plus qu'a appeler Watari dans ce cas...

Jalimya : Pff, on ne peut même pas rigoler avc vous deux.

Light : Cette fille... Ta copine, est vraiment dingue. Elle est vraiment pire que l'autre psychoPatte. Elle ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'essayer de me tuer.

Jalimya : Tu devrais être content, toi et L êtes tout les deux en vie et en plus il à accepter d'être ta femme. N'est ce pas mignon tout ça ? :3

Light : Ouais m'empêche qu'il à fallu 5 chapitres et beaucoup de retournement de situation pour que je sois avec mon bien-aimé. Mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes. Si elle tente quoi que ce soit... (Imitant un cahier avec une main et un stylo dans l'autre)

Jalimya : Roh dis, elle t'aime bien. Et le chapitre suivant va surement comporté beaucoup plus d'amour que d'habitude.

Light et L (en même temps) : On craint le pire...

Matsuda (interrompant la conversation) : Vu que j'étais dans ce chapitre, quelqu'un voudrais un café ?

Jalimya (sautant sur Matsuda) : Oh oui oh oui oh ouuiiiiii, Matsudaaaaa-chan.

Matsuda : Tu m'étraaangle... Jalimya...-chan.

Jalimya (relâchant Matsuda) : Oh pardon.

Misa (relisant ce que l'auteur avais mis au début) : "Tans qu'elle me fais pas chier" ? Hein ?

Jalimya : Oui pour ça... en fait c'est en grande partie de toi et de ton shinigami que L est mort dans l'anime.

Misa *furieuse* : Hé ! Ryuzaki est en vie là. Et puis c'est la faute de Light aussi, je ne suis pas la seule coupable dans tout ça.

Auteure *joyeuse* (cachée dans son coin avec son ordinateur) : En route pour le prochain chapitre, ça va être démentiel. :D


	7. Noces

Statut FaceFiction : "J'arrive pas à croire de ce que j'ai mis à la fin. Ma fierté en prend un sacré coup cette fois-ci ... #en mode Kira # Mais cette fierté, je n'en veux plus, je l'abandonne ... (XD)"

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à monsieur Tsugumi Obha et monsieur Takeshi Obata.

Couple : Lawliet et Light / Ryuzaki et Raito / Ryuga et Yagami. (Ou alors L x Kira, non ?)

Genre Yaoi : Si vous avez réussi à sortir du labyrinthe de l'homophobie pour arriver jusqu'ici sans vous faire attraper par l'auteure qui était munie d'une centrifugeuse pendant tout le long, vous êtes forcement un(e) fan de relation mecXmec, je me trompe ?

Petite Note de moi : /!\ ATTENTION, SPOILER, ATTENTION, SPOILER /!\\. Dans ce chapitre il va y avoir Light et L. \\(^.^)/

Jalimya : Ta gueule... (-_-)

Auteure : O_o

"" = Quand quelqu'un parle

 _Italique_ = quand quelqu'un pense

 ** _Gras Italique_** = Kira

Bonne lecture...

 **Chapitre 7: Noces**

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

J'ai mal au bras ... J'ai mal à la tête ... J'ai mal au cœur ... Et surtout, j'ai envie de vomir. Cette lumière, qu'est ce qu'elle m'a fait ? Et surtout qu'est ce Kira m'a fait ? Je me posais tout un tas de question en essayant d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je m'étais approché de cette lumière naïvement, j'aurais du y réfléchir plus tôt à ce que je faisais. J'étais à nouveau dans l'eau vu que mon corps flottait encore et que je commençais à dériver lentement vers la surface. Bizarrement mon corps n'était pas comme avant, je ressentais une forte chaleur à mes cotés. _C'est peut être L..._ Je parvenais à ouvrir lentement mes yeux et tombais nez à nez avec celui qui a fait battre mon cœur mais celui qui l'a également brisé. Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment lui en vouloir maintenant.

"Lawliet ..."

* * *

Pov Normal

Toit du QG

L était penché sur le corps de Light, Souchiro Yagami était à ses cotés, avait laisser tomber son arme et s'étais rapprocher de L. Il se demandait comment il pourrait réagir face à une telle situation. L, le plus grand détective du monde, très respecté de tous, avait dit plus tôt qu'il aimait son fils. Mais il se demandait comment tout avait ait pu arriver. La folie dans les yeux de Light lorsqu'il avait tenter de tuer le détective l'avait choqué au plus au point. Light, à son réveil, va devoir lui donner des bonnes explications, tout comme le détective.

Light (se réveillant et voyant L au dessus de lui) : Lawliet...

L ***heureux*** : C'est moi, Light-kun.

Light : L... C'est vraiment toi?

L (caressant la joue de Light) : Oui, Light, c'est moi. C'est finis. Tout est finis.

Light essaya de tendre son bras vers la joue du détective mais une grand douleur lui à percer ce derniere. Light lâcha un petit gémissement et regarda du coté où la douleur venait et vis son bras dégoulinant de sang.

L (ne perdant pas une minute, se tourna vers Souchiro) : Yagami-san, appeler une ambulance.

Souchiro s'éloigna et composa le 911, laissant L et Light seul. L s'asseyait au dessus de Light mettant sa tête sur ses propres jambes.

Light : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passer ?

L : Kira à essayer de me tuer, Light-kun. Il allait finir par me tuer mais ton père est arrivé juste à temps et lui à tiré dans le bras...

Light (pleurant) : Je suis désolé...

L (jouant doucement avec une mèche de cheveux et essuyant ses larmes) : Ne t'excuse pas, Light-kun, tu avait raison.

Light : De quoi ?

L : Kira est bel et bien en toi. Toi et lui, vous êtes deux personnes dans un même et unique corps. Kira est une sorte de double personnalité en toi, je ne m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, pardonne-moi.

Light : L ?

L : Oui, Light-kun ?

Light (peinant à retenir ses larmes) : Tu sort avec Misa, pas vrai ?

L ***surpris*** : Pourquoi dis tu ça, Light-kun ?

Light : Misa m'a téléphoner avant que tu arrive. Et j'ai vu que c'était elle qui avais essayer de t'appeler.

L : ...

Light : Répond-moi, Lawliet ! S'il te plait, je dois savoir...

L (regardant Light dans le yeux avec son pouce sur les lèvres) : Light-kun imagine t-il des choses ?

Light : Il y a de quoi, d'abord elle t'appelle, puis tu cache son nom, après tu réfléchis à ma demande en mariage et pour finir elle me sonne en disant qu'elle m'a tromper avec 'Ryu', donc toi selon ses mots, alors dis moi la vérité.

L ***soupire*** : Tu as du mal comprendre, Light-kun.

Light : Comprendre quoi ?

L : Il est vrai que j'avais dis à Amane-chan lors de notre première rencontre que je m'appelais Hideki Ryuga, mais il faut que Light-kun se rappelle que ce nom est le même nom de la célébrité qui tourne une émission avec Amane-chan. Je ne sortirais jamais avec Misa, Light-kun, car je t'ai toi et cela me suffit amplement. De plus, bien qu'elle soit jolie, Amane-chan n'est pas mon type. Et Je n'aime pas particulièrement les pot-de-colle complètement imbéciles.²

Light sanglotait "Pardon Lawliet, pardon..."

L se pencha et donna un bisou sur les lèvres de Light "Ne pleure plus Light-kun. Je suis là."

Souchiro arriva près de L et Light après son coup de fil.

Souchiro : L'ambulance arrive dans 15 minutes, Ryuzaki.

L : D'accord.

L passa un bras autour du dos de Light et le porta comme une mariée. Souchiro suivit L.

Light : L...

L : Oui Light-kun.

Light : Pour ma demande... tu n'est pas obliger de répondre oui, je ne t'en voudrai-

L embrassa Light une nouvelle fois ce qui le fis sursauter sous le regard médusé de Souchiro qui ne savait plus où se mettre mais qui était éamoins heureux que son fils ait trouvé quelqu'un.

L (collant son front contre celui de Light) : Light-kun, Kira est le seul à avoir entendu ce que je voulais te dire, apparemment. J'ai dis que j'acceptais ta demande. Je te veux pour le reste de mes jours Light Yagami. Peut importe ce qui arrive, peut importe qui que tu sois, je t'aimerais toujours. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour que tu sois innocenter des nombreux meurtres de Kira.

Light (s'endort, en s'accrochant au t-shirt de L) : Merci... Law...liet...

L (souriant) : De rien... Light-kun.

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Devant le bâtiment

Ambulancier 1 : On à un homme de 17 ans, 1m70, blessure par balle. Il à perdu beaucoup de sang.

Ambulancier 2 : Bien reçu. Activer les défibrillateur, on est entrain de le perdre !

Après avoir finis la conversation avec Light, Yagami-san et moi, on s'étais dépêcher à descendre pour attendre l'ambulance. Ils on à peine arrivé et que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'expliquer la situation, qu'ils se dépêchèrent pour prendre Light de mes bras. Je croisais les mains sur la poitrine en priant. _Light doit absolument survivre._ Plusieurs ambulanciers s'activaient sur le corps de Light. Les lumière de l'ambulance dansaient dans la nuit et les bruits incessantes de la sirène me cassais les oreilles. Quelques personnes en pyjama s'étaient approchés avec un air curieux près de nous. Yagami-san regardait lui aussi la scène, complètement impuissant et paralysé. Je peux le comprendre, j'avais bien vu que c'était lui qui avait tiré sur Light quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, Kira allait me tuer si il n'était intervenu. Et si c'était Watari qui était venu, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait eu la même réaction.

L'un des ambulanciers se tourna vers nous et demanda si l'un de nous était de la famille de Light, Yagami-san répondit qu'il était le père de Light. Il se tourna vers moi avec une mine décomposé et me dis "Je te téléphonerais quand nous serons là-bas, Ryuzaki." Je lui fit un signe de tête et laissa l'ambulance partir en direction de l'hôpital. Quelques minutes après que l'ambulance soit partie, la foule s'était dissipé. Je regardais l'horloge en retournant dans la salle de contrôle. _4h du matin..._ Dans cinq heures, l'équipe d'enquête allait arriver, je devrais leur expliquer la situation. Je regardais mon t-shirt taché de sang en rentrant à l'intérieur. _Mais avant il faudrait mieux que je me change..._ Il vaudrait mieux que j'explique à l'équipe ce qui c'est passer dans une tenue plus propre.

* * *

 _Pov de Souchiro_

Hopital : 5h

Je ne pouvait pas détacher mon regard de Light quand nous sommes entrés dans l'ambulance. _Mon fils... J'avais oser tiré sur mon fils._ Quel genre de père suis-je ? Quel genre de policier suis-je ? Dire que je devais récupéré une stupide plaque de merde. Je me répétais encore et encore cette phrase dans ma tête _J'ai tiré sur mon propre fils._ Je suis définitivement un monstre. Quand nous somme arrivé à l'hôpital une équipe d'infirmiers était en place, l'un des ambulanciers avait hurler aux "Préparé la salle de réanimation" tandis que moi, je devais resté à l'extérieur. En regardant dans la pièce, je voyais les infirmiers s'activer autour de mon fils en hurlant. Un moment donné l'un d'eux à crié "On est entrain de le perdre." Je stressais, j'entendais des bip sonore accéléré et les infirmiers juré. Mais heureusement quelques minutes plus tard le cœur de Light était repartis et il était stabiliser. Je m'étais assis sur une chaise en attendant qu'ils terminent leur travail, au bout d'une demi-heure, une infirmière était venue vers moi et m'avait annoncer que Light allait bien. _Dieu merci._ Je lui avait demander si je pouvais voir Light, et elle m'avait répondu que je devait attendre un peu.

* * *

 _Pov de L_

QG : 10h

L'équipe était enfin arrivé et était au complet. Watari, Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi et Ide, m'avaient vu dans la salle de contrôle en étant seul. Bien sur les questions on fusé directement et j'avais dis à chacun d'eux que j'avais une annonce importante à faire mais qu'on devait attendre que tous le monde soit là pour que je puisse tous leur expliquer. Watari fit le dernier à arriver, il avait bien sûr apporter du gâteau pour moi et du café pour le reste. Son étonnement en l'absence de Yagami-san ne m'a pas échapper d'ailleurs. Après avoir finis mon cheescake, je me décidais à me lever et à parler "Ecouter moi tout le monde, j'ai une annonce importante à faire." A mes mots, l'équipe d'investigation s'était retourner vers moi, leurs regard silencieux me nouait l'estomac.

"Yagami-kun et Yagami-san ne sont pas ici pour une seule raison... Ils sont à l'hôpital." Comme prévus, ils ne me laissaient même pas finir ce que j'avais à dire et recommencèrent à poser des questions à l'exception de Watari qui me regardait. Après que l'équipe m'avait vu sans réaction, tous le monde se tu à nouveau. Je leur expliquai la situation en retenant mes larmes, je leur disais que Light était bel et bien Kira, que j'avais enregistré notre conversation, que Kira a essayer de me tuer et que Yagami-san ait tiré sur le bras de son fils pour me sauver. En voyant leur réaction, je me disais qu'est ce que ça aurait été si je leur avait dis pour la demande en mariage de Light.

Aizawa se leva de son siège et me hurla qu'il fallait arrêtez Light et qu'avec toutes les preuves rassemblé il était bon pour la peine de mort, les autres suivirent le mouvement et m'encourageaient à le faire dès que Light se serait rétablis tandis que Matsuda abordait un regard attristé pour Light. Je crois bien qu'en voyant aucune réaction de Watari, que je devrais leur dire la "chose" en plus. Il y aurait 7% de chance que Watari ait vu quelques chose à propos d'hier soir sur ses caméras de surveillance avant de venir ici. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à leur dire. En voyant leurs réactions aussi extrêmes, je préfère leur laisser un peu le temps de digéré la nouvelle. Mes pensées se sont interrompues à cause de la sonnerie de portable venant de Watari.

J'avais complètement oublié que le seul moyen de me contacter était la ceinture et à cette heure-ci, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait appeler le QG. Watari pris son portable et débloqua l'écran en me disant "C'est Yagami-san." _Touché._ Je marchais vers lui, tendis la main en lui disant de le rappeler et de me le passer.

* * *

Pov Normal

 ***bruit de tonalité***

Souchiro : Passer moi, Ryuzaki s'il vous plait, Watari.

L : C'est moi monsieur Yagami. Est-ce que Light va bien ?

Souchiro : Oui, il va bien. Heureusement, la balle n'a presque pas touché le muscle, les médecins ont pu facilement la retiré. Mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et à fallait y resté.

L : Comment va Light-kun ?

Souchiro : Il est entrain de dormir pour le moment. Est-ce que l'équipe est arrivé ?

L (regardant tout le monde derrière lui) : Oui ils sont tous là, j'ai expliquer la situation ?

Souchiro : Est-ce qu'il savent tout ?

L : Oui et non ?

Souchiro (étonné) : Qu'est ce qui savent pas ?

L : Monsieur Yagami... Il vaudrait mieux ne pas parler de ça au téléphone.

Aizawa (surpris) : De quoi parle tu, Ryuzaki ?

L ignora la question et repris la conversation au téléphone.

L : Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à digéré cette 'autre' nouvelle.

Souchiro : D'accord.

Souchiro était prêt à raccrocher mais L l'interrompis.

L : Monsieur Yagami ?

Souchiro : Oui ?

L : Quand est-ce que je pourrais voir Light-kun ?

Souchiro : Est-ce si important ?

L : Pour moi ça l'est.

Souchiro dit à L les horaires de visite et lui disait également qu'il pourrait le voir cet après-midi. Aizawa et le reste de l'équipe sentais que L cachait quelques chose d'important. Quelque chose que le détective n'avait pas envie de dire.

* * *

 _Pov de L_

J'allais rendre visite à Light après avoir finis de 'travailler' et d'expliquer toute la situation sans mentionner bien sur pour la demande malgré leur insistance. Je m'ennuyais vraiment sans Light et je devais absolument le voir. Watari m'avais proposer de m'accompagner à l'hôpital et j'avais accepter sans broncher. Il m'avait demander pour la 'chose' en plus que je cachais à toute l'équipe. Watari m'avait dit qu'il avait vu toute la scène au escalier et son cœur avait sauter quand il avait entendu Light dire mon nom en me demandant de l'épouser. Sur ça, je lui avait dit que Kira et Light étaient vraiment deux personnes différents et que c'est Light qui m'aime et non Kira. Avant de partir, j'avais enfermé le cahier dans un tiroir secret où personne n'aura accès à part moi, Light et Watari. J'ai déchiré la bande et brûler le magnétophone qui avait enregistré la preuve de la culpabilité de Light. Seul mon témoignage serait indispensable mais j'étais à me taire pour l'amour que Light à pour moi. Quand je suis arriver à l'hôpital Yagami-san m'attendait à l'accueil et m'avait indiquer la chambre de Light en n'oubliant pas de me dire que Light était réveiller. Je me dirigeais vers cette dernière tandis que lui et Watari partaient boire un coup à la cafétéria.

Je m'étais dirigé d'un pas rapide vers la chambre et toqua à cette dernière.

Light (de l'autre coté de la porte) : Entre papa.

L (respirant un bon coup et abaissant la poignée de la porte) : C'est moi, Light-kun.

J'étais finalement entré et je voyais Light au lit, le bras où il avait été tiré dessus, complètement bandé de l'épaule jusqu'à la main.

Light (faisant un signe de s'approcher) : Lawliet...

Je m'approchais doucement de Light. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en l'entendant dire mon vrai nom, mon corps frissonnait et mon cœur battais beaucoup plus que d'habitude au son cette voix qui m'appelais. Je m'étais mis sur le lit de Light prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser.

L : Comment va tu Light-kun ?

Light (prenant le bras de L l'obligeant à approcher son visage du sien) : Beaucoup mieux maintenant...

J'approchais doucement mon visage de Light, scellant nos lèvres mélangeant nos langues et partageant nos souffle. Light lâcha un gémissement dans ma bouche. Je sentis son seul bras encore disponible aller autour de mon cou m'invitant à ce que je lui fasse autre chose. Je passais lentement ma main sous sa chemise allant cherché ce petit bout de chair... Mais je n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin que je vis Aizawa et Matsuda claquer la porte de la chambre de l'hôpital derrière moi. Dès qu'ils nous avaient vus, ils nous surprirent moi et Light entrain de nous embrasser à pleine bouche.

Aizawa hurla dans ma direction me faisant sortir de ma rêverie et cassant notre baiser "Qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ? Répond Ruyzaki !" J'avais lâcher Light de mes bras et m'étais tourner vers ces deux intrus indésirables. "Aizawa, Matsuda, je vous demanderais de partir d'ici." Matsuda, qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette du baiser hurla à son tour vers nous en brandissant une paire de menottes "Tu peux nous expliquer tout ça Ryuzaki ? Light c'était bel et bien Kira depuis le début, non ? On à enfin réussi à attraper Kira ! Il faut l'arrêter !" A ces mots, je me figeais complètement. Ces salopards voulaient a tout prix arrêtez Light, mon Light. Je marchais alors vers Aizawa et Matsuda d'un pas déterminé prêt à leur donner toute la force de mes coups de poing pour les faire taire, mais la voix derrière moi m'arrêta. Matsuda et Aizawa se mettaient en position de défense.

* * *

Pov Normal

Light : L, Arrête !

L, Aizawa et Matsuda cessaient tout de suite leur geste.

Light : Lawliet, je suis prêt à parler.

L : Light-kun, tu ne dois rien dir-

Light (coupant la parole à L) : J'ai dis que j'étais prêt à parler. Si tout le monde veulent la vrai l'identité de Kira, alors je serais prêt à être envoyer à l'échafaud. Si c'est le seul moyen de gagner la confiance de tout le monde et d'avoir le pardon de toute l'équipe, je suis prêt à accepter ma mort. Aizawa, Matsuda, c'est vrai je suis Kira. J'étais Kira depuis le début.

Matsuda allait faire un cri victorieux mais il vit que L marchait vers Light et l'avait gifler sous le regard médusé des deux policiers.

L : Light-kun, j'ai déjà effacer toutes les preuves. C'est trop tard.

Aizawa était prêt à protester mais L lui coupa la paroles.

L : Oui j'ai effacer les preuves et alors ? Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas très professionnel de ma part d'avoir agis comme ça devant le 'plus grand serial killer' de toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Mais j'aime Light-kun. Je l'aime et je suis prêt à risquer ma vie encore plus que d'habitude pour que nous soyons ensemble. Le magnétophone et les caméras ont été détruit. J'ai mis le cahier dans un endroit où personne n'a acces à part moi. Tout ce qui reste des aveux de Light sont moi et mes oreilles. Mais je garderais le silence.

Matsuda : Mais... Mais...

Light (tendant la main vers la joue de L) : L... Pourquoi ?

L (prenant la main de Light dans la sienne) : Light-kun... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Personne n'aura jamais le même niveau d'intelligence que moi à part toi, Light Yagami. Je t'aime et je veux que tu reste avec moi après l'enquête. Je ne veux pas te voir en prison ou pire condamné à mort. Je veux pas te perdre. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie.

Aizawa ***furieux*** : Mais ça ne résous pas comment Kira avaient pu tué tans de personnes sans être en leur présence.

L : Le cahier de Kyosuke d'Higuchi, c'est ça l'arme du crime.

Matsuda et Aizawa se regardèrent en repensant à l'arrestation de Higuchi et Matsuda pris la parole.

Matsuda : Très bien, on veut bien te croire mais à une condition, que tu cesse de tuer si c'était toi Kira.

Light ***soupire*** : J'ai déjà renoncer à tuer depuis belle lurette, Matsuda et de plus seul L à le moyen de garder le cahier loin de moi.

* * *

L expliqua alors la suite du plan pour innocenter en priant pour qu'Aizawa, Matsuda et le reste de l'équipe pardonne à Light. Ils devraient faire en sorte que Kyosuke Higuchi soit le seul Kira. Le plan fonctionna très bien. Quelques semaines après les aveux de Light devant le reste de l'équipe, tous les soupçons des meurtres de Kira se tournèrent vers Kyosuke Higuchi. La télévision et le journaux parlèrent de la mort de Kira pendant plus de 2 mois. Ils expliquèrent que Kira avait le pouvoir de tuer grâce à l'un cahier des plus surnaturel, qu'il fallait deux information importantes pour tuer une personne : le nom et le visage. Bien entendu selon l'accord de L vers Yotsuba, les membres étaient laver de tout soupçons, le reste des membres étaient parvenus à reconstruire Yotsuba dans le calme et la tranquillité des affaires. On ne parla plus jamais de Kira à l'avenir sauf pour un sujet qui sortait de temps en temps quand une personne mourrait d'une crise cardiaque.

Misa, toujours aussi fidèle à Light, avait accepter de renoncer à la propriété de son cahier. Light et L avaient pris les deux cahier et les avaient enterré dans un bois très loin de la capital, dans un endroit quelconque où personne ne les retrouverais jamais. Suite à ça, Light avait pardonner à Misa et la jeune fille avait été plus qu'heureuse qu'ils gardent 'de bonne relations'. Le monde était retourner à une époque de paix et de tranquillité comme avant. L'affaire Kira avait été fermée et Higuchi s'était transformé en shinigami dans le Mû. Light étant pardonner se disait que quand il mourra, ses victimes l'aurait pardonner, elles aussi. Il n'avait toujours pas renoncer à la propriété du Death Note craignant de perdre à nouveaux ses précieux souvenirs concernant le détective.

Souchiro avait accepter la relation L avec son fils, Aizawa, Matsuda et le reste de l'équipe avaient repris leur travail au sein de la police. Dans les journaux on lisait que L avait finalement gagner cette guerre face à Kira... Le 3/4 du monde célébrait la victoire de L tandis que le reste priait en espérant que leur dieu Kira revienne.

* * *

Pov Normal [1]

 **5 mois plus tard : Jour du mariage**

Eglise Merlotte : 10h40

Tout le monde se préparait à célébré le jour du mariage. La famille de Souchiro Yagami était réunit dans la loge de Light, de l'autre coté du bâtiment dans une pièce en face de celle des Yagami, L était avec Watari, les successeurs de L était déjà assis dans l'église avec de nombreux policiers et quelques orphelins de Wammy's House. L avait du expliquer la situation aussi à ses successeurs et tous les 3 craignaient que Kira revienne, L les avaient réconforté en leur disant que Kira était mort et que c'était un homme d'affaire qui avait été accuser de tous les soupçons, preuves à l'appui.

Souchiro était dans son meilleur costume de cérémonie, sa femme était à ses cotés nouait sa cravate tandis que Sayu était à coté de Light et ne cessais de complimenter son frère dans sa belle robe de mariée° en essuyant en vain son nez qui saignait suffisamment pour remplir une piscine. Souchiro était habiller de son uniforme de police en bleu où reposais les meilleurs mérites sur son coté gauche de la poitrine, Sachiko portait une robe mauve très clair qui s'arrêtais sur ses genoux accompagnés d'un collier où le pendentif ressemblais à un iris, pareil pour les boucle d'oreilles, Sayu, elle, portais une robe longue turquoise en dentelle tous en strass. Light se regardait dans le miroir et portait une robe de mariée toute blanche avec un bustier en soie ivoire accompagné d'une couronne de rose blanche et d'iris bleuté sur la tête qui était accrochée à un long voile cachant son visage.

Sayu (s'essuyant avec un énième mouchoir) : Tu es trop beau, Onii-chan. On dirait une vrai femme.

Sachiko : Sayu, cesse embêter ton frère et va plutôt voir si les invité ont commencer à arriver.

Kira (chantonnant comme Misa) : _**Light...**_

Light (tremblant) : _Oh non pas lui._

Kira (mettant ses bras sur la poitrine de Light) : **_Il ne va pas te dire oui, ce n'est qu'un bête détective arrogant. C'est pour ça que je suis là._**

Light : _Fous le camp, Kira. Va t'en. Tout est finis, tu n'excite plus._

Kira : **_Tu pourrais tellement t'amuser avec beaucoup plus que ça._**

Sayu parti laissant Light seul avec ses parents. Sachiko s'approcha de son fils et mis ses mains sur ses épaules.

Sachiko : Tout va bien Light ?

Light : J'ai le traque, maman. Toute ces années... j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tu sois fière de moi avec papa et aujourd'hui je vais me marié avec une personne du même sexe que moi. Tu m'en veux ?

Sachiko ***soupire*** (mettant une main sur la tête de Light) : Light... peu importe ce qui arrive aujourd'hui. Tu a accomplis tellement de chose, tu as toujours fait de ton mieux pour aider ta vielle mère, ton vieux père et ta charmante petite sœur dans le besoin. Peu importe ce qui va se passer aujourd'hui, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. Je suis très fière de toi mon fils. Et je suis très heureuse que tu ai trouver la perle rare. Tans pis si c'est un homme que tu t'apprête à épouser, je serais sûrement grand-mère quand Sayu aura trouver sa perle rare. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, j'en suis sûre.

Light ***renifle*** : Merci maman.

Souchiro : Light ?

Light : Papa ?

Sachiko partis en laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

Souchiro : Je ne suis pas douer comme ta mère pour les discours à l'eau de rose...

Light : Je sais ce que tu va dire papa. Tu te méfie encore de L.

Souchiro : Tu est encore très jeune Light, et je comprendrais si tu veux faire marche arrière et arrêtez tout ça.

Light : Il est le seul que j'ai jamais aimer papa. Et je sais très bien pourquoi tu me dis ça, c'est parce que il est le plus grand détective du monde et moi un banal étudiant, parce que nous avons quand même 7 ans d'écart et c'est surtout parce que c'est un homme.

Souchiro : Je n'ai jamais remis en cause ta sexualité Light, c'est juste que 'lui' c'est différent de ce que j'avais imaginer pour toi. Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux et faire comme bon te semble, ça n'aurait rien changer pour moi. Ryuzaki est juste... particulier.

Light : J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais pour aujourd'hui papa, il faut que tu comprenne que même si il a effacer les preuves que je suis Kira, tu dois lui faire confiance.

Souchiro : Très bien, mais sois quand même prudent.

Light : Merci papa.

Souchiro enlaça Light

Souchiro : Je t'aime de tout mon cœur mon fils prodigue.

Light : Je t'aime aussi mon papounet justicier.

Le téléphone de Souchiro sonna brisant l'étreinte père-fils et décrocha.

Sachiko (a l'autre bout de la ligne) : Chéri, il est temps d'y aller, les invité sont tous arrivé et monsieur L s'est déjà mis en place.

Souchiro : D'accord, on arrive.

Souchiro raccrocha et dis à Light qu'il est temps d'y aller. Light ajusta son voile devant son visage, pris le bras de son père et ils partirent tous les deux vers l'église du bâtiment.

* * *

Pov Normal [2]

Watari était avec L, ce dernier ne cessa de mordre son pouce est de tourner en rond dans la pièce. L portait tout un smoking, seule la veste gisait sur une des chaises de la pièce et sa cravate n'était pas mise correctement.

L ***stress*** : _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le faire ?_ _Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur quelque part ? Est-ce que je ne me suis pas tromper dans mes calculs ? Kira est puéril, il déteste perdre. Et si Light m'avait encore mentis ? J'ai effacer toute les preuves de sa culpabilité, y compris l'enregistrement. Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver, maintenant ? J'ai tellement peur. Ah si seulement Mello, Matt et Near était là, ils auraient surement d'excellent conseils à me donner dans ce genre de situation._

Watari (mettant ses mains sur les épaules de L, le faisant stopper.) : Calme toi, Lawliet.

L : Je n'y arrive pas Watari, j'ai le trac.

Watari : Allons, tu va pas stresser le jour de ton mariage quand même.

L : Jamais je n'aurais cru que j'allais me marié un jour. C'était tellement imprévus. Je suis un détective Watari, un détective de renommée mondial et voilà qu'aujourd'hui-

Watari (coupant la parole) : Voilà qu'aujourd'hui 'ce' même détective de 'renommée mondiale' se marie. (agacé prenant le bras de L) Viens avec moi, L.

Watari approcha L près d'un miroir.

Watari (se regardant dans la glace et montrant L du doigt) : Tu vois ce que je vois, Lawliet ? Moi, je vois un tout petit garçon, tout mignon, que j'ai trouver en pleure dans la rue, qui grelottais de froid et qui est finalement devenu un ravissant jeune homme plein de vie et d'amour. Et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus le seul a l'avoir remarquer. Tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance.

L : Watari... Dans quelques heures je vais non seulement me marié mais en plus je vais le faire avec mon vrai nom.

Watari (ajustant la cravate) : Kira à disparu, L. Yagami-kun à déjà beaucoup prouver qu'il était digne de toi et qu'il t'aimais sincèrement, il mérite quelque chose en retour lui aussi. Prouve lui ton amour, ouvre lui ton cœur. Ne t'enferme plus dans ta bulle.

L ***tremble*** : J'ai peur.

Watari (faisant un câlin L en lui tapotant son dos) : Je suis là, mon petit garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

* * *

Pov Normal [3]

Watari, regardant sa montre, dis "C'est l'heure." L ferma le dernier bouton de sa chemise, mis sa cravate et suivit Watari. Ils sortirent de la loge, traversèrent le bâtiment et allèrent vers l'église. Le brouhaha des personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur cessa dès qu'il virent les deux hommes arrivé à la porte d'entrée. L marcha dans l'allée avec Watari à ses coté sous les regards étonnées de nombreuses personnes. L entendis quelques personnes murmuré dans tous les cotés "Alors c'est lui ?" "C'est à ça qu'il ressemble 'le plus grand détective du monde?'" "Il à l'air tellement jeune..." "Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginer comme ça." "On dirait qu'il à le même âge que mon fils." "Vous avez vus Watari ? Il à l'air plus jeune du vieillard que j'avais imaginé."

Ils attendirent quelque instants et quand la musique commença pour la cérémonie tout le monde se leva et se tourna vers la grand porte. Light entrais dans l'église dans sa belle robe de marié, plusieurs personnes essayaient de d'instigué son visage caché sous le voile, certains affirmais que c'était une femme, d'autre regardaient et pensaient tout haut que c'était un homme. Quand Light arriva sur l'estrade où L l'attendait, il lâcha le bras de son père pour prendre sa main dans la sienne. Dès qu'ils étaient assis, Souchiro alla s'asseoir près de sa femme avec Sayu à ses cotés qui se mouchait le nez, mais cette fois ci c'était pour les larmes de joie qui coulaient de ses yeux. Derrière eux, se trouvaient la plupart des policiers japonnais qui avaient commencer à travailler avec L.

Watari s'était assis au premier banc avec Matt, Mello et Near à coté et derrière eux, se trouvaient les autre enfants de l'orphelinat accompagnés de quelques éducateurs en plus de Roger. Le prête arriva par une porte coulissante, il s'avança vers l'autel où se trouvaient Light et L, fit un signe de croix et commença alors "Mes bien chers frère, mes chers sœur nous somme réunis en ce jour pour unir ces deux hommes par les liens sacré du mariage."

Pendant toutes la cérémonie personne ne prêtais attention au discours endormant du prêtre préférant se focaliser sur les jeunes amant. L et Light ne prêtais attention que d'une oreille. Il ne cessaient de poser le regard sur l'autre personne à coté en lui caressant la main et en lui souriant. Dans le fond de église, on entendais un bébé de l'orphelinat gazouiller mettant une immense joie dans le cœur de L. _Peut être que cette journée ne sera pas si terrible finalement._

Le prêtre s'arrêta un moment regardant les deux amants. Quand Light et L se tournèrent vers lui, il repris en invitant toute l'assemblé à se lever "Bien, vous avez les alliances ?" Sayu s'approcha de son frère et de L avec un mini coussin en pourpre dans les mains sur lequel deux anneaux en or était poser. Light détacha les anneaux et passa la bague a l'annuaire de L en déclarant "L, la première fois que je t'ai vu je suis tomber fou amoureux de toi et même sans connaitre ton nom je voulais déjà être avec toi pour le restant de mes jours. Tu est l'amour de ma vie, le seul que j'ai jamais su aimer. Tu est une personne exceptionnelle et jamais je n'aurais cru trouver l'amour, un jour. Je t'aime L Lawliet."

L pris la bague dans sa main en tremblant et mis l'alliance dans l'annuaire de Light "Light, je ne pensais vraiment trouver quelqu'un comme dans toi dans ce monde. Tu m'a fait vivre un amour que je ne connaissais pas et tu m'a rendu heureux, un exploit que personne n'a jamais fait auparavant. Tu m'a fait sortir de ma bulle que j'avais eu du mal à créée pendant toute ces années et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Tu est devenu la lumière de mes ténèbres. Je t'aime Light Yagami."

Le prêtre continua son discours, beaucoup plus court que le premier et s'arrêta de parler au bout d'une dizaine minutes. Un silence pesait dans toute l'église, chaque personne attendait ce moment avec toute l'attention qu'il pouvait donner. Le prêtre se tourna vers Light et dis "Light Yagami, voulez-vous prendre L Lawliet pour époux ici présent, vous promettez de le chérir et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Light dis avec joie "Je le veux."

Ensuite le prêtre se tourna vers L "L Lawliet, voulez-vous prendre Light Yagami pour épouse ici présent, vous promettez de le chérir et de l'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

Il y a eu un silence de mort où L s'est tourné vers le public et croisait son regard avec les personnes les plus importante qu'il n'a jamais eu dans sa vie, les policiers Aizawa, Mogi, Ide, Ukita¨,Matsuda, Souchiro, ces successeurs dont le visage effrayé de Matt laissait savoir son sentiment de crainte et enfin celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père, Watari. Ce dernier lui faisait signe et lui dis tout bas de respiré en levant les mains au niveau de la gorge. L croisa ensuite le regard de Sachiko et Sayu Yagami qui croisaient leurs main en priant L du regard de ne pas faire le mauvais choix et ensuite celui de Light.

L se tourna vers le prêtre, avec un petit sourire et déclara enfin au bout de ce qui semblait une éternité pour tout le monde "Je le veux." Le prêtre expira un bon coup d'air et déclara enfin "Je vous déclare donc à présent mari et femme." il se tourna vers L "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois à L. Ce dernier pris les hanches de Light entre ses mains, le tourna de son coté et le fit basculé en arrière en lui mettant une main sur sa tête et en lui donnant le plus passionné de ses baisers. Toute la salle se leva, hurlait, sifflait et applaudissait les jeunes mariés. Sachiko enlaça son mari qui commençait à pleuré, Sayu recommença à mettre un énième mouchoir sous ses narines (parce que c'est pas qu'elle recommençait à saigner la petite Yagami) et Watari pleura lui aussi à chaudes larmes en applaudissant. Matt et Mello se faisaient un énorme câlin tandis que Near s'étais lever, avait mis ses majeurs et index en bouche et sifflait.

L brisa le bisou en faisant redressé Light. Ce dernier ne s'était pas rendu compte que toute l'assemblé les avait applaudis. L fis un signe à Watari qu'il allaient partir. L'instant d'après, les nouveaux mariés se dirigèrent vers la sortie en recevant des tas de grains de riz sur eux toujours sous les applaudissement et des sifflements des personnes se trouvant dans l'église. Light croisa le regard de son père en lui souriant _Merci, papa._ qui lui hochait la tête en retour. _Sois heureux, Light._ Le couple sortirent de l'église et se dirigeaient vers une voiture toute blanche avec un énorme bouquet sur le toit et une banderole 'Just Married' sur le par-choc de derrière

Le soir même, un grand banquet avait été préparer pour les mariés et leurs invités. L et Light avaient du ouvrir le bal, Light avait réussit à obtenir le pardon de toute l'équipe et certains policiers et orphelins le félicitaient même pour son mariage. Même Mello avait été près de Light, sous les ordres de L, et lui avait dit combien il est heureux pour lui avant de se faire invité à danser par un certains geek à lunettes.

La soirée était grandiose, tous le monde s'était amuser. Et L avait beaucoup aimé le gâteau de mariage fait à la main et offert de tout coeur par Sachiko Yagami.

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

Le calme et les habitudes étaient revenues comme elles étaient avant l'ère de Kira. Sauf que maintenant c'était différents, L avait un associés à ses coté et il avait décider de rester au Japon pour etre avec Light. Plusieurs fois, Interpole lui demandait de l'aide et plusieurs fois L arrivait à résoudre les affaires. Il était toujours un détective de renommé mondiale sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il ne s'est jamais sentis aussi heureux.

De temps en temps quand il n'y avait pas d'affaire ou que une était en cours, le nouveau couple se rendaient sur la tombe de Naomi Misora et de Raye Penber avec quelques fleurs pour les fiancés. Sur leur tombe L avait fait gravé exprès pour eux "Meilleurs Agent du FBI". Light avait beaucoup pleuré pour ce couple leur demandant le pardon et L l'avait réconforté en séchant ses larmes. Finalement Light Yagami n'avait plus Kira en lui. Kira avait complètement disparu de son esprit, il n'était qu'un poison, une sorte de maladie qui le rongeait l'intérieur. Mais Light à su trouver un médicaments contre cette 'maladie'. Un médicament radical qui s'appelle maintenant : 'Lawliet Yagami'.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

² : Et oui, héhé #Grand Sourire#, je décris Misa comme ça, d'après ce que j'ai vu dans tout le manga.

° : Normalement, c'est Light qui doit faire "l'homme" au mariage vu que c'est lui qui à fais la demande, mais au dernier moment j'ai changée la donne et j'ai décider de faire en sorte que ce soit Light la "femme". De plus il est plus jeune que Lawliet et donc ça ne devrait pas poser problème de ce coté là. Oh et puis flûte à la fin. ^^

¨: Et oui, il est bien vivant dans ma fanfic, parce que c'est comme même un jeune policier courageux dans le manga qui à voulu risquer sa vie pour faire arrêtez quelque chose.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(En coulisse)

Auteure (se mouchant): Je jure que si personne n'a pas pleuré pour cette fin, je me jette par la fenêtre de mon étage.

Light (grand sourire) : Et à quel étage est tu, si ce n'est pas trop demandé ?

Auteure : Au rez-de-chaussée.

Jalimya se tord de rire.

Auteure : Commentaires ? Reviews ? Avis ? :)

Jalimya : Tequila, Heineken, pas l'temps niaiser. x)

Light et L (regardant l'auteure et sa meilleure amie) : Folles dingue...


End file.
